What a Year!
by Iris Richards
Summary: What happens when a Slytherin is forced to work with a Maurader. Especially when that Slytherin is best friends with Regulus.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own. J.K. Rowling does. Except for Bekka. She is mine.

* * *

"I have to work with a Gryffindor," Rebekka Powers complained to her best friend, Regulus Black, as she walked into the Slytherin common room. She had just come back from her first Arithmancy class. It was the first day of classes since the summer holidays.

"What are you going on about now, Bekka?" Regulus asked, sleepily. He was lying on the couch by the fire, his eyes half-closed.

"Professor Murray assigned a partnered project. It lasts until the Christmas holidays! And maybe until the end of the year," she whined. She sat down in a chair that was close to Regulus.

"So what's wrong with that? Who did you pick as your partner?" he asked, not seeing why this was such a big deal.

"Professor Murray picked the partners and I have to work with a Gryffindor," Bekka said, saying "Gryffindor" as if it was the most disgusting thing ever.

"It could be worse. It could be my brother or one of his friends," Regulus said, trying to get Bekka to shut up so he could get a nap before dinner.

"It is one of his friends though. Remus Lupin to be exact," she said. To say Bekka hated the Marauders would be an understatement. She was often picked on by the boys and their pranks were often directed to her. Not that she could expect anything else, she was a rather quite girl and best friends with Regulus, who the Marauders strongly disliked.

"Oh shit," Regulus said, sitting up. He was wide awake now. "Bekka you can't work with him. They play enough pranks on you, if you have to spend time with Lupin after class…"

"I know, Reg. But Professor Murray said the partners weren't changing, no exceptions. So there is nothing I can do about it," she said, trying not to cry.

"Bloody hell Bekka, calm down. No reason to get teared up about it," Regulus said, trying to calm her down.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Its not you they prank. It's me. Why? Because they like to pretend you don't exist, but your best friend does. And she's quiet and shy and easy to prank. And now its not you that has to work with one of them," she said, angrily.

"Shit. It's that time of month isn't it, Bekka?" Regulus asked, realizing why she was so moody.

"Shut it, Regulus Black," was his only response.

They sat in silence for a while. Regulus looked over at Bekka with an evil smile on his face. "I have an idea."

* * *

So this is the first fanfic that I've written in a while. And the chapters shouldnt be this short. This was just the prologue. It was meant to be short. I hope you guys liked it. And if you didn't then don't read chapter one. Don't bother flaming me, it won't help. Constructive critism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Promises

So heres the first chapter. And much thanks to Alex, my beta.

I'm going to try and have at least one chapter every week. Some weeks might have two, maybe three, most will probably only have one though.

See prolouge for disclaimer...

* * *

"Gods, Regulus you are a freaking genius," Bekka said, jumping up from the couch.

"Of course I am," Regulus said, conceitedly.

"What is with the Blacks having big heads? Bella has a big head. It has a big head. And I think you have the biggest head of them all," Bekka said with a Slytherin smirk.

"I told you Bekka, Sirius, or as you called him it, is not part of the Black family," Regulus said, annoyed by Bekka reminding him of his relation to Sirius. Of course annoying him was what Bekka wanted to do.

"Riiiiight, Reg dearest, if you say so. Now let's go, before dinner. We have a Gryffindor to find," Bekka said, mischievously.

"Why do I have to go?" he said, he really wanted to sleep before dinner. Bekka rolled her eyes instead of responding. "Can't it at least wait until after dinner?" he begged.

"Nope," she said, cheerfully.

"You sound like a Hufflepuff," Regulus said.

"Reg! That hurts," Bekka said, feigning a hurt expression.

"It was supposed to." He sent a glare towards her.

Bekka glared back but then walked out of the common room. Regulus sighed as he followed her. He knew that if he didn't there would be trouble later. After a few minutes the two Slytherins found Remus in the library by himself, already doing homework.

"Lupin," Bekka said, walking to his table. Remus looked up at her then glanced at Regulus suspiciously. "The thing is I hate you. You love pranking me. So do your best mates Potter, Pettigrew, and It. I'm not going to allow you four to prank me while we are working on the project." Remus opened his mouth to speak. "Shut it. You can speak when I'm done. I know you wouldn't prank me while we are working because this is your grade to. But the other three don't give a shit so they will. Now you can promise me that they won't but I won't believe you unless it's a certain type of promise…" she stopped letting him figure out what was going on.

Remus looked at her blankly for a minute. He had never heard Bekka say so much at once. Then her words started to filter through his brain. _A certain type of promise?_ He asked him self mentally. _What is she talking about?_ "You don't mean…" he said, realizing what she was talking about. Remus stared at them in shock when Bekka and Regulus nodded their heads. "Don't you think that's a drastic?"

"No its not. Bekka is tired of being pranked on all the time by you and your friends. So either you agree or you both fail at the project," Regulus said.

"You can't be serious, Bekka. I can't control my friends," Remus said, still shocked.

"Well then I guess we fail," Bekka said. She turned and walked towards the exit. Regulus followed her silently. Bekka counted under her breath, "3…2…1…"

"Powers, wait!" Remus yelled right on time with Bekka's countdown. She turned with a smirk on her face. "I'll do it."

"I'd thought you'd see it my way," Bekka said, "Why don't we do it now? Reg can be the bonder."

"Remus what are you doing with Powers and _him_," Sirius said. Bekka sighed as her plans were interrupted. She turned around and saw the rest of the Marauders. "I know you said you had to work with Powers, but you didn't say anything about _him_."

"Thanks to idiots that I call friends I get to take an Unbreakable Vow," Remus said, dryly.

"What?" Sirius, James, and Peter said together.

"Powers refuses to work on the project from Professor Murray without me taking it. You want to know why? Because she is apparently tired of being pranked on. So thanks to you and constantly wanting to prank her she refuses to work with me… unless I take an Unbreakable Vow."

"Come on, Powers. We won't prank you; you can't make Remus take the Vow," Sirius said.

"Tell me why I should trust the word of someone I hate?" Bekka said, snidely.

"Bekka you know I love you but if I stick around much longer I'm going to smell like blood traitor. So I'll see you at dinner," Regulus said. He walked away after sending an angry stare towards Sirius.

"Powers, don't make Remus do this. It's not his fault, don't make him suffer for it," James said.

"I'll give you a box of chocolates," Sirius said, with a grin that could make most girls melt.

"I hate chocolate, caramel is more my thing,"

"I'll do your homework for you for the next month," James said, hopefully.

"Potter, if you did my homework my grades would go down," Bekka pointed out. James shrugged as she realized she was right.

"Um… How about money?"

"I have enough of that, give it up boys. It's not going to work."

"Stuffed animal?"

"No."

"Date with me? Date with Prongs?"

"No and no."

"A dead bunny?"

"Why the hell would she want a dead bunny, Wormtail?"

"I don't know… some dark arts project?"

"No."

"Come on Powers. We'll give you anything," Sirius said, close to begging.

"We'll do anything," James added.

"Y-yea," Peter agreed.

Bekka looked at the three of them for a while. "Anything?" she asked with an evil smile.

"I know I'm going to regret this but… yes. We'll do anything." James said, slightly scared of her smile.

"We'll all do one thing, if you do the project with Moony without the Vow," Sirius said, wondering what she had planned.

"So all four of you will do one thing if I don't make Lupin take the Vow?" Bekka said, her smile getting more evil. The boys all nodded. "No limitations?"

"None," Sirius said.

"Well then I'd say you have four have yourselves a deal. But the second one of you backs out I stop working. Got it?"

"We aren't first years, of course we got it," James said.

"Then I think its going to be an interesting next few months. Now excuse me I have a potions essay to write. I'll see you around boys." Bekka walked out of the room, a smirk on her face.

"Are you sure you guys should have just agreed to that?" Remus asked the other three. They shook there heads. "We are in so much shit now." The three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Bekka walked into the common room, her smirk still on face. She walked over to Regulus, who was asleep on the couch. "Wake up, Reg," she said. When he continue to sleep she pulled out her wand and dumped water on him.

"Ah! Bekka was that really necessary?" he asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yes."

He glared at her before spelling himself dry.

"It's a shame you left. You missed out on a very interesting conversation. Something about a dead bunny," Bekka informed the other Slytherin.

"What? What does a dead bunny have to do with anything?" Regulus asked.

"I have no idea. But at the end of the day, I have all four of them at my command."

"What do you mean? You didn't do the Unbreakable Vow? I knew I should have stuck around. Those bloody Gryffindors talked you out of it."

"In a way they did, but I got something so much better."

"What could be better than that?"

"I get to tell them to do one thing each. No limitations," she said, her mind already working.

"Okay that is better then the Vow."

"And I already know what Sirius is going to have to do," she said, her smirk more evil then he had ever seen.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Of course not, he is going to be freaking out about what I'm going to have him do. Now let's go to dinner," she walked out of the common room. Regulus shook his head and followed her. He almost felt bad for his brother… almost.

* * *

"Ahh! What is she going to have us do?" a freaked out Sirius asked the other three.

"Why are you asking us? I know as much you do," James said, just asked freaked out. The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table. They all looked towards the entrance as Bekka and Regulus walked in.

Bekka could feel the stares of the boys on her. She ignored them and walked to her usual spot at the Slytherin table. "You do realize the Gryffindors are looking at you. And they are scared," Regulus informed Bekka.

"Good. Let them be scared," was her reply. She began to place food on her plate. Regulus shook his head and began to eat as well. Dinner passed without anymore incidents. "I'm done; I'll meet you back in the common room. I need to stop by the library," Bekka said, as she stood up. "And I have some business to take care of." Regulus knew that she meant she was going to talk to Sirius. He nodded his head and continued to eat.

Bekka had an evil smile as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. "Sirius, I've got your end of the bargain figured out. I know what you have to do," she said.

"What?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Find me after breakfast tomorrow. I'll tell you then," Bekka said. She turned and walked away.

"Shit man. I'm like super scared now," Sirius said.

"I feel bad for you mate. But I'm glad I'm not the first victim," James said.

"What do you think she is going to have me do?" Sirius asked.

"No idea, mate. Guess you'll find out after breakfast," Remus said, cheerfully eating his dinner. He was glad that he wasn't targeted first.

* * *

So what is Bekka going to make Sirius do? Ideas would be interesting to hear. Reviews would be awesome to have.


	3. Poor Sirius

Bekka walked out of the Great Hall to find Sirius waiting for her after breakfast. "Sirius dear, you look tired," she said, sweetly. "Are you sleeping enough?"

"Just tell me what you want me to do," Sirius said. He had laid up all night trying to figure out what Bekka had in mind. When he finally got some sleep, he had nightmares about what she would say right now.

"Did some one wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Bekka said, figuring him not getting any sleep was because of her. He glared at her. "Fine, fine. I'll tell you. I try to be civil and you get mad at me. Well what you get to do is the whole time I have to do this project with Remus; you are going to go out with the same girl…" Sirius stared at her, not believing it was really that simple. "Think you got off easy? Well you see the girl is Madeline McKinley."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "You… you can't be serious? McKinley? Can't it be someone else? Anyone else?" he begged.

"Nope, sorry love. McKinley it is. Don't worry about her saying no, she already agreed. She is your number one fan. Now if you two break up then Remus and I both fail the project," she said, smiling cheerfully. McKinley was the plainest girl at Hogwarts. She wasn't even ugly; she was just plain to the point of boring.

"That's nice to know. You better run along though, your new girlfriend is waiting for you in the library," Bekka said, smiling evilly.

"Well she can wait; I have go talk to my best mates."

"Whatever; just tell Lupin to meet me after lunch in the library to work on the project," she said, walking towards her common room.

Regulus was waiting for Bekka to get back. "How did it go?" he asked, curious. He didn't even know what Bekka had planned but he knew it wasn't good.

"He says he hates me more then he hates you now," she said, happily.

"So are you gonna tell me what you made him do?" Regulus asked, tired of not knowing.

"Sure. I'm making him date McKinley."

Regulus didn't say anything for a few minutes trying to figure out who McKinley was. After about five minutes he gave up and asked, "Who?"

"That creepy girl that follows him every where," Bekka said. One look at Regulus's face said he still had no idea who she was. "The girl that you sold his stuffed dog to a couple years ago," she added.

Regulus's face lit up in understanding. "She paid 100 galleons for that stupid thing. It's pathetic really. Then again she is a Hufflepuff isn't she?"

Bekka nodded. "I'm gotta get going now. I'll see you at lunch," she said, grabbing her bag.

"Okay, I gotta go to Transfiguration anyways," he said.

"Why couldn't you be the same age as me, instead of Sirius? I'd rather have potions with you, not him," Bekka said, scowling at Regulus as if it's his fault he was younger. He scowled right back at her. Bekka laughed as she said, "You look so cute when scowling." Before Regulus could respond she left.

"Morning Professor Slughorn," Bekka said, as she walked into potions. This class was her favorite, even if it was with the Gryffindors. She took her usual seat next to Snape. "Morning my favoritest Severus ever," she said to him cheerfully. Bekka was looking forward to getting glared at all morning. She new she would because Sirius had the seat right behind her.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" Severus asked. He loved potions, hated the class. That was probably because on a normal day, Sirius would sit in his seat and prank Bekka, while James would sit next to him and prank Severus.

"You should be too, Sev. The idiots won't be bothering us today," Bekka said, confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" Severus asked. Bekka just grinned mischievously. "That is kind of scaring me. Bekka what are you up to?"

"Don't you worry about a thing, Sev," Bekka said, as the Marauders walked in. She scowled as she realized that Sirius wasn't upset as he should be. In fact he was smiling smugly.

"Powers, you forgot one little thing," Sirius said, his smugness overfilling into his voice. At Bekka's questioning glance, he continued, "We don't have to stop pranking you."

"You're right, you don't _have_ too. But I would strongly suggest it and I would suggest you stop pranking my dear friend, Severus too," she said, returning the smugness. She was almost scared that they might have found a way to out smart her… almost.

"Just why would we do that?" James asked.

"I'll tell you why, Potter. I was nice to it," she said, pointing at Sirius. "But if you annoy me by pranking me or my friends, I might not be nice to the rest of you."

James and Sirius sat down without another word to Bekka. "I thought we had something, but apparently she thought of that already," James whispered to Sirius.

"They weren't kidding when they say that Slytherins are cunning," Sirius whispered back.

Bekka grinned as she looked at Severus. "See I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"I don't even want to know what's going on between you and them," he said, as Slughorn started class. Bekka could feel death glares coming from James and Sirius, the whole class. Remus was acting quite mature about the whole thing, and didn't waste time glaring at her. Peter was just too scared to even look at her. After potions was Transfiguration; it passed the same way potions did.

"Finally food!" Bekka said, happily to Severus. "I'm starving."

"I know. Your stomach has been growling for the past hour," he said, dryly. He was finding his final year at Hogwarts was better then his first six so far, on account that the Marauders could no longer prank him.

"Shut up, Sev!" she said, playfully hitting him. "Regulus is probably waiting for us." She led the way to the Great Hall.

Regulus was waiting excitedly for them. "Took you guys long enough," he said. Before either of the older Slytherins could respond he continued, "Everyone is already talking about Sirius and his new girlfriend. They want to know why he is dating a nobody like her."

Bekka smirked. "Then my plan is working perfectly."

"Plan?" The two boys asked together.

"Of course there is a plan, stupid. Everyone is beginning to doubt him being a player now. They are going to think he is just desperate now. His reputation is going to be gone," she said, smirking.

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"Because he got dumped by his last girl friend, Ashley Bristed, for John Paul. Not that I can blame her. John Paul is better looking then even Malfoy and his name is just sexy… Anyways like I was saying Bristed dumped him. So all the students are going to think he can get a girl friend now," she informed the other two Slytherins. Bekka began to pile food on her plate. The boys copied suit.

"You are evil, but I guess that's why you're my best friend huh?" Regulus said, smirking as well. "You know, I almost feel bad for my older bro. Then I realize he deserves to go through hell."

"Which is my ultimate plan… Make the Marauders' lives hell," Bekka said, happily. "Of course for the next hour I have to work with Lupin," she frowned at this thought.

"At least its not Black or Potter," Severus put in helpfully. Bekka and Regulus nodded in agreement.

"I better get going though. I have to look something up before Lupin gets there," she said, sighing.

"Wait… Do you know how to make the other three miserable?" Regulus asked, wanting to know what Bekka had planned.

She shook her head. "I have no idea. I have to get to know them and learn what they hate or what would kill them to have to do before I tell them," she said, standing. "I'll talk to you both later. Byes!" she walked out of the living room.

Unfortunately for Bekka, Remus was already waiting for her in the library. She glared at him. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late?" she asked him.

Remus looked at her with a small forced smile. "No."

"It means being slightly late. Try it next time."

"Look Powers… I hate you. You already stated that you hate me. So let's get started, so we can get finished," he replied, trying to get them started on the project.

"Fine," Bekka sighed. Remus had already gotten the books they would need for references.

Thirty minutes had passed with them speaking as little as possible to each other. "I'm going to go get The Art Of Arithmancy," Bekka informed Remus and walked away.

Bekka ran her finger along the spine in search of the book. "The Art Of Arithmancy… The Art Of Arithmancy… The Art Of Arithmancy…" she muttered, under her breath. "Ah-ha." She pulled it off the book self. She began to flip through the pages. She paused when she felt the heat of another person behind her. Bekka closed the book, figuring that the other person was just looking for a book on the self behind her. She turned to head back to the table and turned right into Remus. "What the… Lupin what are you doing?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

Remus took a step towards her, causing Bekka to take a step back. He took another step forward and Bekka found she couldn't go back any farther, thanks to a book self. Remus came closer until he had Bekka pinned against the wall with his body. "What are you doing?" she asked with multiple feelings, annoyed, confused, angry, and slightly scared. Remus still didn't respond just lowered his head, till his mouth was less then an inch from her mouth.

* * *

Well thats the end of Chapter 2. It took me forever to write. I kind of lost my muse like 300 words in. But I got it back for the end. Its another cliff hanger for you guys.

And the whole John Paul thing was my beta was like you should put that name in there randomly. So it was kind of like a challenge. So if you have any type of challenge then tell me and I'll try. I enjoy having challenges. :D

Reviews are very much a nice thing to have. And I want to know what you thing is going on with Remus!


	4. Attacked

Remus backed away, abruptly. "I have to go," he said. His eyes were burning in anger and filled with confusion. Bekka blinked and he was gone. He had already disappeared out of the library.

Bekka stood there holding on to the book, trying to figure out what just happened. She replayed the last few minutes in her head. "He is going to die," she finally hissed. Bekka quickly grabbed her stuff and walked to the common room, her anger radiating from her.

Severus and Regulus looked up in surprise as she came rushing in. One look at her told the boys that everything was not okay. "Everything okay, Bekka?" Severus asked anyway.

"Yes, Sev, everything is just spiffy," she said, her voice filled with sarcasm. "I had a wonderful time working with Remus. I hope I get to work with him everyday for the rest of my life."

"What happen there, Bekka?" Regulus asked, confused and concerned.

"The little prick…" Bekka started. She shook her head, "Never mind. I'm not going to talk about. Just know that there's a new plan, kill Remus Lupin."

"Bekka tell us what happened. And don't tell us nothing we know you better than that… at least I do," Regulus said.

"We both do. There is something really bothering you. We're you friends, we care about you," Severus said. "Tell us what's going on."

"Bloody hell, you two sound like Hufflepuffs," Bekka said. The two boys glared at her. "Fine, I'll tell you, but not in here. Let's go to the lake." She walked out before either of them could respond. The boys quickly stood and followed her.

The walk to Black Lake was quiet. The three Slytherins didn't run into anyone or say anything to each other. They walked past many other students having their own conversations and laughing. Bekka sent them a glare as if yelling at them for laughing. Her glares went unnoticed by the laughing kids, but not by Regulus and Severus. Once they reached the lake Bekka headed toward a spot far away from other students. She sat down and leaned against a near-by tree. "You really want to know what happened?" she asked finally. The other two nodded, as the sat beside her, one on each side. "The little bugger kissed me."

"What?" Regulus yelled.

"Calm down. You have no right to be pissed off. He didn't kiss me, but he almost did. His mouth was less then an inch away from mine," Bekka said, trying to keep her anger from showing.

"Why the hell did you let his lips get that close?" Sev asked.

"Because it's a little difficult to push him away when he has you pinned against a book self," she said, annoyed.

"Bloody hell, Bekka. If he was that close then why didn't he just kiss you?" Sev asked.

Bekka glared at him. "I don't know. One second he was there and the next he was gone, like disappeared out of the library gone."

"Okay… I agree with you Bekka, he needs to die," Regulus said, fury burning in his eyes.

"Gee, Reg I didn't really care if you agreed or not. Either way I was going to kill him."

"Don't you think you are being a little dramatic here? At least he didn't actually kiss you, which would have been worse right?" Sev asked.

"Yes… because if he kissed me it would be a long drawn out death. Now it's just going to be a single Avada Kadavra," she said, with an evil grin.

"Now come on it's almost dinner. I want to shower before we head to the great hall," she said, standing. She wiped invisible dust of her butt as she began to walk towards the castle. The boys didn't move for a few seconds. The jumped up and jogged to catch up with her.

"This is certainly turning out to be an interesting year," Severus whispered to Regulus. Regulus nodded his head in agreement. Bekka seemed to be in her own little world

"Hey Bekka! How about a game of wizard's chess after dinner?" Regulus asked, trying to bring her back down to Earth.

She shook her head. "I still have Slughorn's essay I need to do. So I'm heading to the library right after dinner."

"The essay's due tomorrow. You are almost done aren't you?" Severus asked.

Bekka shook her head. "I haven't even started it. I've been… doing other things," she said.

"You told me you were working on that essay all day yesterday. Now you are telling me that you haven't even started?" Regulus said.

"I haven't… like I said I was doing other things. Don't bother asking what because I won't tell you," she said, simply. Regulus glared at her. The rest of the walk to the common room was completed in silence.

"Maleficus," Severus said, as they reached the common room entrance. The entrance was revealed to them.

"I'll talk to you boys later. I'm smell like a bloody Gryffindor, so I got to shower. Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone," she said, walking straight towards the girl's dormitory.

"So what do you say we go find a certain Gryffindor and kill him," Severus asked Regulus.

"I would love to but I think Bekka would get a little pissed. She probably wants to be the one to kill him," Regulus said, sensibly.

"Damn… I see your point."

A long while later, Bekka came back to the common room. Her hair was still wet from her shower. "Did you boys have fun while I was gone?" she asked, cheerfully.

"What the hell took so long? You left like an hour ago!" Regulus said.

"It would make sense if you did your hair, but you didn't even dry it," Severus said.

"So? I took a long shower. It's not that big of a deal, guys. A girl likes to do that every now and then," she said, rolling her eyes. She looked around the common room and realized almost everyone had left for dinner.

"Bloody hell, Bekka, what do you do in the shower for that long?"

"I wonder why boys are such idiots and why I hang out with them," she replied. "Now let's go. Bekka is hungry." The boys shook their heads as she talked about herself in third person. Bekka had the habit of doing that randomly.

"Let's go then," Regulus said, as his stomach growled.

"Seems like Bekka isn't the only one that is hungry," Severus commented.

Regulus shot Severus a death glare, before heading out of the common room. The other two Slytherins followed. Dinner was like any other dinner they had. They didn't talk about what happened earlier, they just laughed and pretended everything was normal. "I'm out of here, my lovers," Bekka said.

"You know, you really should stop calling us your lovers," Regulus commented. Severus just rolled his eyes. This conversation took place a lot.

"I truly would love to continue this conversation, but I have Slughorn's essay I still need to write. So I'll talk to you, two later," she said, walking out of the Great Hall.

Bekka started to head towards the library. She paused, half-way there to gaze at the full moon and its reflection on Black Lake. "Gods, it must be easy to be the moon," she said to herself. "I'm surprise Regulus doesn't see that something is up. But something is wrong with me… I wanted him to kiss me. Bloody hell… why did I just admit that? I did not want him to kiss me; I wanted him to do exactly what he did," Bekka continued, frustrated with herself. She shook her head and continued toward the library.

Around the corner from the library, she found her self knocked over by someone fleeing from the library it seemed. "What the hell?" she said, looking to see who just knocked her over. It was none other than Remus Lupin. He was on the floor, having knocked himself over as well. Her anger came roaring back to life. "Bloody hell, Lupin. What is your problem today?" she asked, standing.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I must run along, Powers. Talk to you tomorrow," he said, standing up and dashing away.

"Don't you dare run away from me, Lupin!" she yelled, chasing after him. "You have got a lot of explaining to do and I want answers now!" Remus didn't respond just ran away from her. Bekka chased him out the great doors and onto the grounds, where they weren't even supposed to be this late at night. "Fine. Forget answers, I'll just kill you," she yelled. She grinned as she realized she was catching up to him.

After a few more minutes of running, she jumped and tackled him. She was pulling out her wand when he finally spoke, "Powers, get out of here now," he said, urgently.

"Hell no… I'm not leaving here until you're dead. Avada K-" Before Bekka could finish the spell she was knocked over my big black dog. The dog bit down on her arm and began to drag her towards the castle. "Lupin, call your dog off!" she yelled, fighting the dog. She looked around for Remus and all she saw was a were-wolf heading for straight towards her. "Oh shit," she was the first thing that came in to her mind. "Lupin is a bloody were-wolf," she said, mostly to the dog.

The dog dropped her arm and ran to face off with the were-wolf. Bekka was to shocked to move. After a few minutes of fighting, the were-wolf/Lupin had thrown the black dog to the side. Bekka looked at it for a few seconds and realized that it wasn't getting up anytime soon. She looked back at the were-wolf/Lupin and realized he was less then 5 feet away. "I'm going to die," she said, simply. Then everything went black.

* * *

Okay thats all for now... I've already started chapter 4 so no worries it shouldn't take too long for me to upload. Unless I decide to be mean and make you wait longer for it. evil smile

On another note... I need you people to give me challenges! My beta gave me another one, that I'll probably put in the next chapter, but it would be awesome to get some from my readers. I don't even care if they are the most random thing ever... like putting an ice cream sundae in the story. I think it would be interesting to try and do something like that...

Anyways... to those of you that review thank you! And you all deserve a cookie. To everyone that just reads... thanks for reading... but you still don't deserve a cookie...


	5. Telling Lies

In the Slytherin Common Room, Regulus looked at his watch for what must have been the hundredth time in the last ten minutes. It was almost 5 in the morning. He was pacing back and forth, in front of the fire. Severus was sitting on the couch, getting slightly annoyed by the pacing. "Where is she? She's never stayed out this late," Regulus said to Severus, extremely worried about Bekka.

"Maybe she just lost track of time," Severus said, although he didn't mean it. He was worried about Bekka too.

"I don't know, Sev. What if something happened to her? That's it I'm going to go look for her," Regulus said, as he stopped pacing and headed towards the exit.

"Not with out me," Severus said, standing him and following him. "Lets split up, kay? You get the left side; I'll get the right side."

"Okay. If we don't find her inside, we meet back here and search the grounds," Regulus said.

Severus nodded and started to head off to the right, but as soon as he stepped out of the portrait whole he tripped over something, or someone, and fell. "Sev? What happened?" Regulus asked.

"I tripped over something," Sev said, looking closer at what he tripped over. "Oh gods, I think it's Bekka."

"What?" Regulus said, loudly.

"Come on, let's get her inside. Her arm is covered in blood."

Together, the two boys, managed to get her inside and on the couch with little difficulty. In the light of the common room, the boys could see that her arm was caked in blood and mud. Her clothes were also layered in mud. "Bloody hell… look at her arm," Regulus said. "If I didn't know better I'd say a dog bit her."

"But dogs aren't aloud on Hogwarts grounds," Sev said. He muttered under his breath and Bekka's arm was clean. "I'll be right back," he said and was gone.

Regulus looked at Bekka in shock. "What happen to you, Bekka?" he whispered. It was then that he noticed a note, safety pinned to her shirt. He took it and opened it. "This is as far as we could get her. Hope she's okay," he muttered under his breath, confused.

"What's that?" Sev asked, as he appeared back by the couch, holding bandages. He began to bandage Bekka's arm, up as Regulus told him what the note said. "That's kind of strange," Sev commented.

Regulus nodded. "But who wrote it? That's what I want to know. Maybe Bekka will know tell us what happened when she wakes up."

"If she even remembers," Sev said in a pessimistic voice. "Lets get her into a bed though; we can't leave her in the common room. People are going to be getting up soon and they don't need to know something happened to Bekka."

"Good point. My bed is closest."

A few minutes later, Reg and Sev stared at Bekka. "She looks like she's sleeping," Reg commented. About 6:30, Sev excused himself, saying he needed to shower. Reg nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Bekka opened her eyes. "I feel like I have a hangover," she groaned. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her own bed. "Where am I?" she asked, sitting up. Regulus walked out of the bathroom then.

"Bekka, thank god. What happened?" he asked, realizing she was awake. Bekka realized then it was Regulus's bed she was laying in.

"I don't know. How the hell did I end up here?" she asked, confused.

Regulus explained to her about how he and Sev found her. "Your arm looks like it was bitten by a dog or something," he ended.

At the mention of a dog, last night came flooding back to her. "I don't think I'm going to my classes today. I'm going to the hospital wing, to get my arm checked out. I must have been sleep walking again," she lied.

"But you haven't slept walked since we were kids," Regulus said.

"I know. But I think I must have cut up my arm in the forest and I'm sure I didn't go there at night on my own," Bekka said, obviously. She hated lying to her best friend but she wasn't going to talk about what really happened. She got out of Regulus's bed. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Reg."

"If you say so, Bekka... I'll tell Sev to cover for you," he said.

"Thanks. You better go to breakfast now or you are going to miss it," Bekka said, shooing him out the door.

"I'll be back at lunch to check on you, kay?" he asked.

"Yes, mother," Bekka said mocking him. He shook his head at her and walked away. Bekka sighed as she headed down towards her own dormitory room. Once there, Bekka dug through her trunk for a few minutes. She finally pulled out a stuffed white tiger. "There you are Chaos," she said, hugging it close. No one knew she still had the stuffed toy. Regulus had seen it when they were younger, but not since she started Hogwarts. Her parents didn't even know she still owned, and treasured the toy. Bekka headed back to the common room. Once there, she curled up on the couch, holding Chaos close, and stared into the fire. Her mind and thoughts were a thousand miles away.

* * *

Regulus walked into the great hall, still worried about Bekka. Severus looked up at he sat down. "She awake?" Severus asked, looking at Regulus. Regulus nodded his head.

"She's not going to go to any of her classes. So you're gonna have to cover for her, okay?" Regulus said.

Severus nodded. "Did she say what happened?"

Regulus shrugged. "She said she must have been sleep walking, but I don't believe her. There's something she's not telling me," he said. "I told her we'd be back at lunch to check on her…"

Severus nodded, but before he could say anything, Remus walked over to the two boys. "Where's Powers?" he asked, sounding extremely tired.

"What do you care?" Regulus asked him with a glare.

"Because in case she hasn't told you, I have to work with her," Remus snapped at him.

"She told me. Doesn't mean I have to be nice to you. And it doesn't mean I have to tell you where she is," Regulus said.

"Fine, just tell her I'll be waiting in the library after lunch to work on the project," he said.

"She won't be there," Severus informed Remus. "She has other plans."

"Fine, Snivillus, I'll find her later then," Remus said, starting to walk away. He paused and turned to Regulus. "Black… Tell her I'm sorry…" he added, his eyes filled with guilt.

"You should be," Regulus snapped at him. He turned his back to Remus and continued eating. Remus walked away without another room.

"You don't suppose _he_ had anything to do with what happened last night, do you?" Severus asked.

"Why the hell would he want to hurt Bekka? If something happens to Bekka then he screwed with the whole project thing," Regulus said. Severus shrugged, not convinced.

"Look I'm out of here. I have a transfiguration essay due today that I still need to finish," Regulus said. Severus waved good-bye and Regulus was up and on his way out.

As Regulus walked out of the Great Hall, a certain redhead walked in. They walked right into each other. "Watch where you are going, Evans!" Regulus yelled angrily.

"You stupid arrogant Slytherin pricks are always blaming other people for your mistakes. Maybe you should watch where you are going," Lily snapped at him. She was obviously not having a good morning.

"I remember the days when you used to defend Slytherins, but I guess that was before Sev told you what you really all… a filthy mud blood," Regulus sneered at the girl.

A crowd had gathered around them, hoping for a fight. "I'd rather be muggle born than You-Know-Who's whore," Lily said, giving him a glare, she usually saved for James.

"I heard you were both," he said, with a smirk. Before him or Lily could say another word, Regulus was tackled by a very angry James.

James pinned Regulus down to the ground and began beating down on him with his fists. Regulus was not going lay there and take it. He worked his arms free and began to hit James back. Of course that wasn't going anywhere so Reg smirked as he had an idea. "What the hell are you smirking at?" James yelled. He quickly found out. As soon as he was done asking the question, and not a second later, Regulus aimed low and hit him right where it hurt. James rolled away from him holding his crotch.

Regulus stood and started to walk away but before he could McGonagall came running. "Black! Potter! Detentions for a week!" she said in a shrill voice. She looked at the two of them covered in bruises and continued, "Both of you to the Hospital Wing now."

Once in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey lectured them almost the whole time between breakfast and lunch about the pointlessness in fighting. She repeated many times that she should just let the bruises heal naturally to see if the boys would learn their lessons. Finally James, stomach growling made her stop and look at the time. When she realized it was close to lunch time, she healed the boys and sent them on their way.

Regulus headed straight back to the common room, only to find that Bekka was no where around. He sent a 5th year girl, that was skipping class, up to see if Bekka was in her dorm, while he checked his own. She was in neither spot…

* * *

Bekka was wondering aimlessly around the halls of Hogwarts. She had left the common room about an hour ago, wanting to avoid Regulus. She knew he would worry when he didn't find her in the Slytherin room, but she didn't want to talk to him right now. There was no way she could tell him that she was attacked by Remus last night. And not only was she attacked by him, but he was also a were-wolf. Bekka laughed bitterly, as she thought of how that conversation would go.

"There's only one thing I can do… confront him about it," she thought out loud. Just as she said, that Remus turned the corner obviously looking for someone.

"Powers," he said, seeing Bekka, "Just the girl I was looking for. I'm getting the feeling we need to talk."

"I wonder what gives you that feeling," she said, sarcastically.

"Come on lets find an empty class room to talk in," Remus said, beginning to walk away.

"Don't want to talk about what happened last night, where some one might hear?" Bekka asked, glaring at him. She began to follow him.

"So how are you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm just spiffy," she said, using sarcasm once more. Of course that lead to one of those awkward silences that everyone loves.

Remus didn't say anything just walked into a room; she followed him thinking it was probably empty.

Once in there, she saw that all of the Marauders were in there. All with their wands in their hands. She noticed that Remus had two. Bekka thought that was weird until she recognized one as her own. _Oh shit, this can't be good, _she thought in her head. _They look ready to kill someone. Bloody hell, that someone is me. But they are Gryffindors… Gryffindors don't kill. But the Marauders would do anything to protect their friends. Bloody hell, are they gonna kill me?_

* * *

That's the end. So it took me forever to write this chapter because I ended up rewriting it like a million times. I just didn't like how it was turning out. So here it is… finally. Even though nobody reviewed on chapter 3 and it made me sad. All wells I'm over… mostly.

My beta gave me the challenge of a Regulus and Lily fight… which was kind of in their but it ended up being a Regulus and James fight. But whatever, it was in there. So now if my readers could review and give me challenges it would be awesome. Also tell me what you think is going to happen. I haven't exactly decided what's going to happen… so maybe your ideas will inspire me.


	6. Just a Dream

"Great… Just what I need, four idiots with their wands out," Bekka said, sarcastically. There was no way she was going to let them know she was scared.

"Sit down, Powers. We need to talk," Sirius said, pointing to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Thanks for the offer, love. But I'd rather stand," she said, in a falsely sweet voice. The boys just glared at her not saying a word. An awkward silence began to fill the room.

"Look guys, I have better things to then just be locked in a room. So if this is about last night, forget about it. I've almost managed to convince myself it was a dream. I'll be completely convinced after my arm has healed. So Lupin, if I could have wand back, that would be great," Bekka finally said breaking the silence.

"Hold it, Powers. Tell us, what exactly did you dream?" James asked, doing air quotations around the word dream. "Or what exactly do you remember?"

"Were-wolf," she said, giving a pointed look at Remus before continuing, "Big black dog and blackness. Not sure where the dog came from but the stupid thing was nice enough to leave my arm all bloody."

"Fine… next time I'll just let you die," Sirius muttered.

"What, Black? That was your stupid dog? Normally I would get you in trouble for having it but like I said it was all a dream. This whole conversation is just a dream too," she said, cheerfully.

"It wasn't his dog, it was him," James muttered. After getting glares from the other three boys, he shrugged and said, "It's a dream isn't it?" The other three shrugged and response, as Bekka stood there confused.

"Okay the way I see it, you guys have two options. One, you give me back my wand and I leave. Two, you tell me what the hell is going on. Because I hate being confused," Bekka said, pouting.

The boys grinned mischievously in response. "Well tell you but you have to swear on your life, not to tell anyone… not even Black or Snape," James said.

"Why would I tell them about a dream?" Bekka asked, annoyed. She really didn't think it was a dream but that was really the only thing that made sense.

They shrugged once more. "Okay then…" Sirius said and proceeded to turn into his dog form.

"Oh… my… god! It's so cute!" Bekka squealed. She ran over to him, completely forgetting it was Sirius. She began to pet him and talk to him, "Aren't you just the cutest thing in the world. Okay my puppy is cuter, but you're the second cutest thing! Yes you are!" She continued for another few seconds while Remus, James, and Peter just stared at her. Bekka jumped as the dog once again became Sirius. "Ewwwwww! How can something as ugly as you turn into something so bloody cute?"

"Another girl that thinks I'm cute," Sirius said, conceitedly.

"Padfoot, she thinks you're cute for a dog, that's not usually a compliment," Remus said, shaking his head at his friend.

"Black, I don't think you are cute. I think Excalibur is cute," Bekka said, pretending the dog was different than Sirius.

"Excalibur?" Sirius asked confused.

"The dog's name is Excalibur," Bekka said. She sent him a glare, daring him to challenge her on it.

James began to laugh. "Mate, I think a Slytherin just named you."

"Shut it, Prongs," Sirius said.

"Anyways, hypothetically speaking if last night wasn't a dream, how come Lupin didn't kill me and how did I get back inside the castle?" Bekka asked, returning the conversation to the original subject.

"After Prongs saw me thrown to the side and knocked unconscious and the were-wolf turn towards you, he changed into his animagi form and bolted into Moony and carried him towards the forbidden forest. By that time I had woken up, so I changed back to the sexy me. Me and Peter carried you as far as we could but we didn't know the password so we left you there and hoped that nothing happened to you," Sirius explained.

"Oh… okay. Anyways I have much better things to do other than dream about talking to Marauders," Bekka said, holding out her hand waiting for Remus to give back her wand.

"If you are so sure this is a dream, then why don't you just pinch yourself and wake-up?" Remus asked. For some reason, he didn't want her to think it was a dream. Yet if she knew it was the truth, it could cause problems.

"Because this is one hell of an interesting dream; I wanna see what else my imagination can come up with. So give me my wand back. No way am I walking around Hogwarts without my wand, dream or not."

Remus sighed as he gave into her demands. As soon as Bekka had her wand back she was out the door and around the corner.

"She really thinks it's a dream?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"She seems to," James answered.

"She also seems crazier then I thought," Sirius mumbled. Still upset at her naming his dog form.

"Padfoot, you're just upset that she thinks _Excalibur_ is cuter than you," Remus smirked.

Sirius shot him a glare. "Shut it, Moony."

* * *

Bekka sighed in relief as she walked towards her own common room. "I deserve a fucking award. That was the best acting I've ever done. A dream, do they honestly think I'm that slow? I'm still not telling Reg and Sev though," she thought aloud.

"Not telling us what?" Reg asked. "Are you going to tell me why you left the common room when you knew I was coming?" Bekka jumped as Reg came around the corner, in front of her.

"No. I'm not. It's none of your business, Reg," Bekka said, simply. Reg glared at her but Bekka just walked past him. "Now I'm going back to the common room and going to sleep. Night."

* * *

I know it was a really short chapter. And I mean really really short. Barely 1,000 words. But I've had alot of things bothering me so its been affecting my writing. So this chapter is weird I know but whatever. If anyone is confused tell me. I dont think its too confusing but then again I'm running on 1 hour of sleep. I'm just rambling now, so I'll talk to you later. And thanks to Nuvola, the one person who reviewed. Okays. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon and it will be longer and hopefully better then this chapter. I didn't like this chapter at all...


	7. Kisses and Hearts

A month had passed since the were-wolf incident, little had changed. Bekka still hated the Marauders. The Marauders still despised Bekka. Sirius was still being forced to go out with Madeline McKinley. The one thing that did seemed to have changed was Rebekka was a little nice to Remus, not to the point where anyone really noticed though. Bekka herself didn't even realize, but Remus did.

"You don't believe it's a dream do you?" Remus asked, randomly.

The library was deserted except for the two of them, even Madam Pince had wondered off. The two of them were working on their project. They had almost finished for the day.

"Hmmm?" Bekka said, paying more attention to the book she had opened in front of her. She was too involved in the book, to even realize Remus had been staring at her for the past few minutes.

"You don't believe…" he started to repeat only to realize she still wasn't paying attention. "Powers!" he said

That got her attention. "What?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"You don't believe it's a dream, do you?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about, Lupin," Bekka asked, pretending to be confused.

"Powers, stop acting. You and I both know the truth."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Because I don't know why you won't just admit it."

"Let me think about why I won't just admit it. Hmm… oh I know. Because you and your little Marauders looked ready to kill me if I told the truth," Bekka snapped.

"Powers, don't be stupid," Remus said, "No one is gonna kill you."

"Do you really expect me to believe you?"

"I don't know why you wouldn't."

"You're a bloody Gryffindor! Not only are you a Gryffindor, you are a Marauder. And for the first 6 years of Hogwarts you have pulled endless pranks on me. Now you expect me to believe you?" Rebekka asked in disbelief. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon."

"Look, I'm sorry that we pranked you so much. You were just so easy. Sirius and James never know when to stop with people like you and Sev," Remus said, trying to defend his actions.

"No, you just stood there and laughed. Or the rare times you didn't laugh, you hid behind a book. Did you think that if you couldn't see it, then it wasn't happening?" Bekka retorted. "And do you really think sorry is going to make up all the tears I cried because of you and your friends?" She was blinking back tears now. She hadn't slept in a couple nights, knowing the full moon was coming, so needless to say she wasn't in a good mood.

Remus looked at Bekka without saying anything. He never knew that she had ever cried because of the pranks. A few minutes had passed with neither of them saying anything. Remus was looking at Bekka; Bekka was doing her best to look at anything besides Remus. So it caught her by surprise when Remus leaned in and kissed her.

Bekka froze in shock before pushing him away. "Get away from me. Just because I don't really care about your little problem doesn't mean I want you to kiss me. I have a boyfriend," she said angrily. She glared at him before grabbing her stuff and walking angrily away. Bekka knocked a first year, who was unfortunate to get in her way, to the ground as she stormed towards her common room.

Remus watched her go, unable to stop her. Once she was out of sight, he buried his face in his hands. He sat there without moving for a while. He jumped slightly when he heard Sirius say, "What's the matter, mate?" Remus looked up to find the other three Marauders taking seats around the table.

Remus shook his head. "Don't want to talk about it," he mumbled. "What are you guys doing here?" He was surprise to find them in the library.

"Well when you didn't come back from working on the project with Powers we were worried that she killed you or something," James explained lightly.

"She did," Remus muttered gloomily. He really hoped the others didn't here him though. He wasn't that lucky though.

"She did? What do you mean?" Sirius asked confused.

Remus took a deep breath, before revealing something he knew they would freak out about. "I think I fancy her," he said slowly.

"What?" James and Sirius yelled together. They received stern looks from Madam Pince for the yelling.

"Moony, you can't be serious," Sirius said, in disbelief.

When Remus nodded sadly, Sirius's jaw feel open in shock. "She must have used a love potion on you… or hexed you," James said, not wanting to believe it.

"But she's a Slytherin," Peter said.

"I know… Wormtail… I know," Remus said, his mood dampening by the second.

"Does she know? Did you tell her?" Sirius asked.

"I…" Remus started slowly, but finished quickly. "I kissed her." The other three stared at him in doubt. "It's true. She pushed me away, said she had a boyfriend, and then stormed out of the library."

"Bloody hell, mate," Sirius said, shaking his head. He wasn't sure what else he could say.

"That about sums it up," Remus said, a slight tone of bitterness in his voice.

* * *

Bekka paced around Regulus's dorm. When she stormed into the common room an hour earlier, she had grabbed both Reg and Sev and pulled them upstairs. She hadn't said a word to them yet. They had no idea what had her so pissed off and for the last hour they had been sitting in the dorm waiting for an explanation.

"Bekka…?" Regulus prompted. Bekka glared at him and he shut up.

After a few more minutes of silence, she opened her mouth. "He bloody kissed me," she said, breaking the silence. The boys stared at her, not believing it.

"You mean Lupin kissed you?" Severus asked. Bekka nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know why! I didn't think to ask. I told him I had a boyfriend and then I walked out of the library," Bekka said.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Regulus asked.

"Didn't I tell you, Reg? I'm going out with Jason Heart. I hooked up with him over the summer. His sister Alexandria is a bitch though. Which reminds me his birthday is coming up…" she said, drifting off into a world of her own, Remus and his kiss completely forgotten.

"You're going out with a _Heart_?" Regulus asked, obviously not happy about that.

"Yes I am. Is there something wrong with that?" Bekka asked innocently.

"Bekka they're Hearts!" Regulus said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, Jason is a Heart. You're a Black. Sev is a Snape. I'm a Powers. What's your point?" Bekka said, cheerfully.

"Hello! Remember the whole Blacks hate Hearts thing?" Regulus practically yelled.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that. All well, good thing I'm not a Black then, huh?" She asked, shrugging.

Regulus just glared at her. A few minutes of silence followed; their thoughts returned to Remus. Sev was the first to speak, "Would anyone object if I killed him?" he asked.

"No," Bekka and Reg answered in unison.

"Or maybe we should just figure out what he and his friends are hiding and expose it to the school," Sev said, brainstorming ideas for revenge.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sev…" Bekka said, knowing the secret already and knowing it would not be a good idea for Sev and Reg to find out.

"Why not Bekka? He's hiding something and I want to know what it is," Sev said, sounding determined.

"Because some secrets are better kept as secrets," Bekka said, simply.

"Are you trying to protect him?" Reg asked, astonished. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Bekka lately.

"No, I'm not trying to protect him. But just because I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean I have to be a cold hearted bitch now does it? I'm just saying is if the secret is like one of them is abused by their father or something, then the whole school really doesn't need to know."

Reg and Sev glared at her with skepticism for a few seconds. Bekka glared back at them determinedly. "Fine, we'll find another way to get revenge then," Reg gave in. He knew there was no changing Bekka's mind when she was determined. Sev didn't agree or disagree with him and Bekka noticed. She made a mental note to talk to him about it later.

"I'm failing this project. I won't go near him again," Bekka said, her anger from earlier returning.

"Bekka, you can't do that. You just told me a couple days ago that if you fail this project there's a good change you'll have to stay at Hogwarts another year," Sev pointed.

"Do you really expect me to be alone with him now? He bloody kissed me," Bekka said, about to start ranting. Before she could start though there conversation was interrupted by an owl pecking at the window. It was only then that Bekka noticed it had started raining. She hurried to let the owl in recognizing it as Aretmis, Jason's owl. She untied the letter from the owl. She quickly began to read it. Sev and Reg looked at her waiting for her to explain. Bekka grinned. "OMG!" she squealed. "Jay is coming to Hogwarts! Unfortunately so is his sister… but my boyfriend is coming to this school!" Bekka began to dance around the room. Remus's kiss was officially and permanently forgotten.

"What?" Reg yelled. "Why?"

"Apparently his sister got expelled from Durmstrang. So she has to go to another school. And the parents want them to go to the same school. So they're coming here!" Bekka said happily.

"But why here? Why not the French school?"

"Because I'm here. Duh," Bekka said. "They're getting here tonight so I have to go get ready to meet them. Bye Reg. Bye Sev." She skipped out the door.

"I'll kill those stupid, Hearts," Reg muttered under his breath.

Sev didn't say anything. He just quietly left the room.

* * *

I haven't forgotten about you guys. I really haven't. I've just been busy since school started again. I'll try to post more often though. I promise. If you guys are still with me you are the greatest readers and reviewers ever!!

Chapter 7 has already been started. It probably just gonna be introducing Alex (short for Alexandria) and Jay (short for Jason) Heart and their personalities. Ummmm... there might be more. I don't know right now. I'm only at the begining.

Byez for now! Reivew or else!! Lol. JK.


	8. Poor James

OMG! I know it's been forever since I woked on this story. I'm sooooo sorry. But on to the story, at last!

* * *

Bekka hurried towards the headmaster's office. It was where she was supposed to meet Jason. Halfway there she saw an unwelcome face. "Hello, Heart," she said, her voice filled with ice. It was Alexandria, Jason's sister.

"Powers," Alex responded, just as coldly.

"Where's Jay?" Bekka asked, just wanting to see her boyfriend and get away from the girl she didn't get along with. The other girl just rolled here eyes and pointed behind her without saying a word. Bekka pushed passed her and continued towards the headmaster's office. If she had been paying enough attention, she would have noticed Alex following her. It only took a few seconds before Jay was found. "Jason!" Bekka yelled, running to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Hey sexy, how are you?" he asked, holding his girlfriend close.

"Better now that you are here," Bekka replied before kissing him.

"Oh gag me," his sister said, from behind Bekka.

Bekka turned around to face Alex, "Shut up, Heart. I didn't tell you to follow me. You did that on your own accord."

"I didn't really have a choice. I don't know where the Slytherin common room is or the password to get in. Since Jason mentioned that we knew you, the headmaster said to have you show us to the common room and tell us the password."

"Fine, come on, Jay." Bekka grabbed his hand and walked back towards the common room. The first part of the walk was in silence, before Bekka broke it by saying. "I must tell you that the Blacks attend school here as well."

"Yes I know. Father told me that already. But there shouldn't be any problem as long as they stay away from me, especially that blood traitor," Jay said, while Alex remained silent.

Bekka rolled her eyes at Jay's arrogance. "It might be kind of difficult for them all to stay away from you, seeing as Regulus Black is my best friend."

Before Jay could respond to that, Alex broke her silence. "Figures that she would hang out with vermin like the Blacks."

"Shut up, Heart. You don't even know Reg. So don't call him vermin. None of the Blacks are. Well Sirius is but no one even considers him a Black anymore," Bekka snapped, defending her best friend. She glared at the other two, daring them to argue with her. Neither one of them said a word.

The rest of the walk to the common room was in silence. Once they arrived, Bekka said good-night to Jason and went to bed ignoring Alex completely.

A week had passed since Jay and Alex had come to Hogwarts. This also meant a week had passed since Remus kissed Bekka. Not much had really happened in that week. Remus was going out of his way to avoid Bekka. She knew it and didn't really care. All though she was a little worried about the project and if they'd ever work on it again. Jason had started following Bekka around like a lost puppy and fighting with Reg whenever he got the chance. He was starting to drive Bekka insane. Alex and Bekka argued ever chance they got.

Reg, Sev, Jay, and Bekka were eating lunch, when she saw Remus leaving the great hall with the other Marauders. In that second she decided that the project had waited long enough. She stood and walked away from the table, not saying a word to her friends. The three boys looked at each other in confusion, before standing and following her. It wasn't long before Bekka had caught up to the Marauders. But in that short time, she had allowed herself to get pissed at Remus for avoiding her.

"Lupin," she said, when she was only a few steps behind them. He slowly turned around, the color draining his face. Well all the boys turned around, but Bekka only paid attention to one of them. "Come on," she said, before anyone could say anything. She grabbed his tie and pulled him towards the library. They were working on that project now and he didn't get a choice.

The rest of the boys followed along, not entirely sure what was going on. But from the look on Bekka's face, they were fairly convinced she was going to kill him. Peter, James, and Sirius followed to try and stop her. While Reg and Sev followed to help her. And Jason was practically her stalker.

Once they reached the library, Bekka released her grip on Remus's tie. Remus immediately understood what was going on, while his friends looked completely confused. Sev and Reg understood what was going through Bekka's mind now. Reg didn't say anything just disappeared around a corner, obviously desiring to be away from Sirius. Jay was just trying to think of a snide to remark to make to Sirius.

"This is a weird place to try and kill someone," James finally said. Sirius and Peter nodded in agreement.

"Who said anything about killing?" Bekka asked, now confused.

"You looked ready to kill Moony, before you grabbed him and dragged him in the other direction," he explained.

Bekka rolled her eyes. Did they really think she'd kill someone she needed? If she didn't have Remus, she'd fail her project. She mumbled something that sounded like "Whatever Potter" and headed into the library to find a table. Jay followed quickly, glaring at Sirius. Sev and Remus followed moments later, neither saying a word. The three Gryffindor boys were left standing in the hallway. They exchanged glances trying to figure out what was going on. None of them could come up with a plausible explanation so eventually they just shrugged to each other before heading into the library, as well.

By the time they arrived at the table, Remus and Bekka were sitting side by side, already working on the project, each acting as if the kiss had never happened. Jay was sitting on Bekka's other side, pretending to do homework even though he obviously wasn't. Sev was sitting by him, working on Transfiguration homework. The three Marauders sat down, not wanting to leave their friend with three Slytherins.

That's the way the next month went. Remus and Bekka would meet in the library to work on their project. Sev and Jay always made some excuse to be on the library at the same time. Sev because he didn't trust Remus alone with Bekka anymore. Jay because… well no one really knew why. They all assumed because he was Bekka's boyfriend. Of course the other three Marauders made excuses to be there as well. They weren't going to leave their best mate to be out numbered by the Slytherins. Occasionally Reg was there as well but he didn't like being around Sirius and Jay at the same time or at all really.

Bekka was unsure of this at first. She was convinced that James would be constantly fighting with Sev. And that Jay and Sirius would spend the whole time taunting each other. Yet surprisingly none of this happened. Outside the library it was just as bad, if not worse. It seemed as though some silent truce had been spoken once they entered the library. Of course they weren't even close to being friends; for the most part they act as if the other wasn't there.

Although Bekka quickly realized there was one thing she had to worry about: James never shutting up about Lily Evans. It was constantly Lily-kins this and Lily-pad that. Bekka was getting tired of it. One day she whispered to Remus, "How the bloody hell do you put up with this all the time?" Remus had just laughed knowing what she was talking about. He never did answer. Just shrugged and continued working.

That was two weeks ago. Now they were in the library once more and James was going on and on about Lily. Finally Bekka had decided that she was going to scream if she heard Lily Evans name one more time. "Hey Potter," she said, acting as if what she was going to say wasn't that important. Everyone was looking at her now; Remus was the only one she ever talked to when they were in this study group type thing. "You know how you owe me something?" she said, sounding almost bored.

Potter nodded as almost all the color drained from his face. "I was hoping you had forgotten," he said.

Bekka smiled evilly. "Do you really think I would forget about something like that? I don't think so. And I figured out what you could do for me." She continued to smile, as she watched his eyes widen in fear. Bekka continued speaking before he could ask what, "I don't ever want to hear you talk about Evans."

Everyone stared at her in shock, including the Slytherins. They looked as though the walls of Hogwarts would crumble around them if James didn't talk about the fiery red-head. "You can't be serious," Sirius finally said. One look at Bekka's face told everyone that she was.

"No. You're right, I'm not. You are, Idiot." Bekka said glaring.

After a few more seconds, Bekka turned back to her and Remus's project. Slowly the stares stopped and everyone continued as they were. Except for James, he just stared at her in disbelief, not saying a word. An hour later, Bekka began to pack up her things and everyone followed her lead. As they headed for the exit, Remus said to her, "That's going to kill him you know." Bekka didn't reply. She just grinned mischievously at him, before disappearing from his sight. Sev and Jay disappeared a few seconds after her.

"She's the spawn of the devil," Sirius said, from behind Remus.

James shook his head. "She is the devil." Remus turned to look at his friends.

Peter even had something to say, "Why do you fancy her?"

The three boys looked at Remus as if waiting for an answer. He just shrugged and muttered something that none of them could make out. He quickly turned around and hurried in the other direction.

* * *

Okay. So I've reread this and I have no idea where it was originally going. That said I have an idea on where I can take it with out messing up the story at all.

And I know this started out as a Regulus/OC story... but honestly I don't believe it will end that way. Sorry!

I hope someone is still continuing to read this story. I promise I'll update it quicker now. I have someone that bugs me almost daily to work on it now.

So please review and let me know you're still reading this.


	9. Broken Hearts and Planning Murders

So sorry it took so long to update. xD I will be better from now on. I'm determined to finish this story or An Interesting Year at Hogwarts before I start another one. My goal is to have this one done by my birthday (which is in June). If you are still reading this fanfic you are amazing!

************

"So what do you think the new hairstyle, babe?" Jay said turning around slowly so Bekka could see it from all sides. Bekka, Sev, and Reg had been sitting in the Slytherin common room playing a game of Exploding Snap.

Bekka glanced up from the game. Jay's shoulder length black hair that always had different color streaks in it was now cut short and spiked with white tips. "What the bloody hell did you do to your head?" she asked. "You look horrible. I can't be seen dating you."

"Does this mean you're breaking up with me?" Jason asked, shocked.

"Yes, yes I am," Bekka said, calmly.

"Honey, sweetheart, please don't do that. It's just hair it will grow back," Jason begged.

"Jason, don't beg. You're a Heart. We don't beg," Alex said from the corner of the room. Bekka looked around the room and saw that all the Slytherins were listening into the conversation. "Just let the bitch be a shallow slut." She walked over to the conversation.

Jay looked at Bekka, hoping she would change her mind. "You're sister is right," Bekka said in response to Jay's hopeful look. This shocked everyone. Bekka saying Alex was right? Hell must have frozen over. "Don't beg. You're causing a scene. So leave now while you still have some dignity."

Jay's face quickly transformed into a glare. "Fine, but you're going to wake-up in the morning, regretting this decision." He stormed out of the common room and into his dormitory.

Bekka turned to look at Alex. "And I'm not a shallow slut," she said.

"Bekka, you know I love you, but you are being kind of shallow," Sev said, "I mean you broke up with him because of his hair."

Alex smirked thinking there was no way Bekka could deny that she was shallow now. "Actually the hair was just an excuse to break up with him. I've been looking for a reason for weeks to break-up with him. He really was getting quite boring if you ask me. And the way he would follow me around, all the time, that was so annoying. Besides there's someone else that I've had my eye on," Bekka said, grinning mischievously. There really was no other person but it would drive the boys crazy when she won't tell them who it is.

"Didn't I tell you my brother would get annoying, but of course you wouldn't listen to me," Alex said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"Well of course I wouldn't listen to you, you hated my guts. It wouldn't be the first lie you told me," Bekka responded. The boys glanced at each other nervously wondering if this was going to be the huge fight that the whole school was waiting to happen between the two girls. Alex raised an eyebrow. "The first one you told me was 'He still sucks his thumb' when him and I first started dating."

"Well of course I lied to you, I didn't want to see you anymore than I had to and if you dated my brother you would be around all the time," Alex responded with a shrug.

"What was your problem with me anyways? We got along well enough when we were younger, but then one summer you just started hating me for no reason. I didn't do anything to you," Bekka asked, deciding it was time to know why her and Alex wouldn't get along.

Alex bit her tongue and mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Anthony Evans."

"Anthony Evans? He's the reason for all of this? How did he make you hate me?" Bekka asked, confused about what the boy had to do with anything. She had dated him a few summer back before he broke her heart. "Wait a minute... you started hating me the same summer I started dating him... you fancied him?" Bekka asked, putting everything together.

"He left me for you, you stupid bitch," Alex snarled at her. The common room held their breath, sure that a duel would break out any minute.

Bekka looked surprised. "I never knew," she said, defending herself. Her surprised look quickly changed to anger. "What an asshole, he's interested in you until something better comes along. It doesn't matter if he rips out your heart, cuts it into tiny pieces, throws it to the floor and stomps on it in the process. He doesn't care, he isn't around to clean up the mess," Bekka ranted.

"Like you would know what that feels like, slut-face. Everybody knows you broke up with him," Alex said, a glare firm on her face.

"Yeah, you're right. I have no idea what it feels like. I did break-up with him. I've broken up with every guy I've ever dated," Bekka said, looking down. "Now excuse me, I have other things to be doing." She headed out of the common room, before anyone could see the pain in her eyes. She never really did get over Tony.

Alex was smirking, thinking she had won. "Stupid bitch," she said to anyone that was listening.

"Shut up, Heart, you don't know anything. Yeah, she broke up with him, but only after she found him cheating on her. She didn't talk for weeks after breaking up with Evans. So don't open your mouth until you know the whole story," Regulus snapped at her. Alex looked at him, surprise on her face. Reg ignored her and turned to look at Sev, "Stay here in case she comes back. I'm going to go look for her." Sev nodded his head in agreement. It was unlikely that she'd come back but it would be best to be here just in case.

"I'm going to find her, you two stay here," Alex said, "I want to talk to her without the whole common room listening." Reg and Sev turned to tell her to leave Bekka alone before she caused even more damage but found her already gone. They glanced around the common room, just into time to see the entrance closing behind her.

The two boys glanced at each other. "One of them is going to kill the other. This won't be pretty and I don't really want to be there when it happens. I think I'll wait a little while before going to look for her," Reg said, settling into the couch.

"Good idea. Besides even if you went after her now, she wouldn't talk about it. She never said much about it when it happened. She'll talk when she's ready," Sev said, settling into a near-by chair.

* * *

"Stupid bitch, what does she know?" Bekka said, mumbling under her breath. With no one around her, she allowed the tears to run freely down her face. She was sitting on a windowsill, looking out across the Black Lake. She had her feet the sill as well and was leaning against the side. The corridor was empty, most of the students were spending their free time relaxing in their common rooms, not wandering the corridors. "She doesn't understand anything. She wasn't there." Bekka leaned her forehead against the window, the tears streaming down her face. "Dammit, Bekka, get it together. You're over him. He doesn't matter anymore," she said, talking to herself. She banged her hand against the window. Soon she was just sobbing as she thought about the boy she gave her heart to. She was so deep in thought that she didn't here some one approach her.

"Powers?" a familiar voice asked as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

Bekka quickly wiped the tears away before shrugging the hand off. "Lupin," she said, coldly. "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong," he said, sitting by her feet. She looked at him somewhat surprised. Most people wasted time asking if everything is okay. If someone is crying then everything is obviously not okay.

"Go away, Lupin. I don't need your sympathy," she said, making sure her voice was cold and no emotion showed.

"Look Powers, we might not have always gotten along, but you can't keep things locked up inside forever. It's not healthy."

"Right. And telling my worst enemy about my heart being torn up into little pieces and being fed to the dark lord's pets is so much healthier."

"I'm not your worst enemy," Remus said, looking a little hurt. "And if you want to talk about your heart being torn up then talk. Whatever you say will be kept between us, I swear."

Bekka shrugged. "There isn't anything to talk about. I gave him my heart. He broke it. End of story," she said, still letting no emotion show.

"How did he break it?" Remus asked, wanting her to trust him.

She didn't respond. The two of them had a staring contest that seemed to last forever. Bekka glanced away first. She stared out across the lake, still not breaking the silence. He looked out across the lake, wondering what she was staring at and hoping she would answer the question. Remus was about to give up hope, when she quietly said, "He cheated on me."

Remus looked at her, just in time to see a tear slip past her emotionless mask. He reached out and quickly wiped it away. "Why would anyone do that?" he asked, "Why would anyone risk losing you?"

"He wanted something better. So when his ex wanted to hook-up, he was more than happy too. I just wasn't good enough," Bekka said, just as quiet as before. She still didn't look at Remus, as another tear slid out.

Remus wiped away that tear as well. "I doubt she was better. You were good enough; you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"You don't have to lie, Lupin. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth," Bekka said, trying to stop the tears that were slipping out.

"I'm not lying. I'd say the same thing even if you gave me Veritaserum," Lupin said, still trying to wipe away all the tears.

Bekka had no response to this. She just gave up trying to control the tears, they streamed freely down her face once more. Remus gave up trying to wipe them all and just pulled her into his arms and held her while she cried into his shirt. Neither one of them were sure how long they stayed like that. Bekka's tears eventually stopped, but she didn't remove herself from Remus's arms, nor did either of them break the silence.

"Hey Moony, where are you?" a voice echoed through the hallways. Bekka quickly sat up and sent a panicked looked in the direction the voice had come from. While the tears had stopped, it was still evident that they had once been there.

Remus stood up, "I'll go meet them and lead them in the other direction," he said, seeing her face. Bekka looked at him gratefully. "And don't worry this conversation never happened," he added, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, Lupin," she said, as he started to walk away.

He stopped and turned to say one last thing, "Call me Remus please."

"As long as you call me Bekka," was her response. They smiled at each other before Remus hurried to meet his friends.

Bekka turned to stare across the lake once more. "It's him, isn't it?" someone said from behind her. Bekka jumped as she turned to see Alex emerge from the shadows.

"What about him?" Bekka asked, she knew she should be angry at the other girl but she just couldn't find the energy.

"Earlier, you said you had your eye on someone else. The someone else is Lupin isn't it?"

"No, of course not. I only said that to bug the boys. There is no one else. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Alex said, shrugging.

"Well, what do you want? Or do you just like spying on people?" Bekka snapped. She realized Alex had probably seen her tears and that annoyed her.

"Black told me what happened. I came to apologize," Alex said.

"Well I don't need your pity. I'm fine," Bekka said, glaring.

"I'm not offering pity. I realize that the reason I hated you is ridiculous and I want to put it behind us. So why don't we head down to the kitchens and plot Anthony's slow and painful death?" Alex offered.

Bekka glared at her. "I'm not hungry," she lied.

Alex looked at her, obviously not believing her. "You missed dinner. You have to be starving. And besides figuring out hundreds of different ways to kill him might actually help you get over him for good."

Bekka bit her lip. Food did sound amazing. And plotting Anthony's death did sound fun. "Okay, but it doesn't means we're friends," she said.

Once down in the kitchens, the girls asked the house elves for some food and immediately started their planning. "We can't _**Avada Kedavra _him. It's too painless for what he deserves," Alex said.

Bekka nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe we can put his bare feet and metal boots and then pour hot oil in them," Bekka suggested.

"Sounds delightfully painful," Alex said.

The two girls stayed up late into the night, plotting Anthony's demise while pigging out on food.

* * *

~Earlier in the Slytherin Common Room~

"Think they've killed each other?" Sev asked looking at Reg.

"Maybe, I expected at least one of them to show up to dinner."

"Think we should go look for Bekka?"

"Let's give them until morning, that way the war is sure to be over by then."

"Okay, what's the worst that could happen? They team up to kill someone else? They bond over their pain?"

"Like either of those would ever happen."

************

Okay, originally I was just going to write the break-up and maybe some of the Remus/Bekka stuff, but once I started typing it all wanted out. I would write more but its after midnight and I need sleep.

And just for your information, the whole metal boots & hot oil thing did not come from my imagination. It's a form of medieval torture.

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can possibly get it up. I probably won't get a chance to write until Sunday, so hopefully the next chapter will be up Sunday or Monday. Reviews on this chapter would be awesome. =D


	10. New Friends

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world & most of the characters. The only things I can claim as mine are Bekka, Jay, Alex, and the plot.

************

Bekka woke the next morning and stretched. She checked her watch and realized it was a quarter till eleven in the morning. "Bloody hell," she said, jumping out of bed. It was Sunday morning so she wasn't worried about classes; however she had quidditch practice at eleven. She raced around the room nosily trying to get ready.

Alex poked her head out of her bed. "Can you quiet it down? I'm still trying to sleep here," she said, as she stifled a yawn.

Bekka sent Alex and apologetic look. "Sorry, just woke up and realize I have quidditch practice in a few minutes. I probably shouldn't have stayed up until 2 last night," she said, explaining herself.

"You know it was fun," Alex responded, grinning. Despite Bekka saying they weren't friends, they did indeed become friends. "You want to hang out later after you get done with practice?" Bekka nodded as she searched for her hairbrush. "Good, you hang out with guys too much," Alex teased her.

"Well at least I have friends and I don't sulk in shadows," Bekka teased back. "Where is my damn hairbrush?"

"If it will make you shut up and leave me to my sleep, use mine," Alex said. She grabbed her hairbrush off her nightstand and chucked it at Bekka.

Bekka ducked and the hairbrush hit the wall around the area that her head had been seconds ago. "Gods woman, you trying to take my head off or something?" Bekka asked, picking up the hairbrush. She quickly ran the brush through her hair and pulled it back out of her face. "I'll see you after practice." She ran out the door.

"Hi Sev! Bye Sev!" Bekka yelled as she ran by him in the common room. Sev blinked as he processed what just happened.

"Umm... hi... bye?" he said, but Bekka was already out of the room.

She reached the changing room just as everyone else headed out. "So nice of you to join us. I was starting to think we would have to practice without our star chaser," John Paul said, dryly. He was the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I overslept. Won't happen again," Bekka promised.

"Hurry up and go change so we can start practice," John Paul said, accepting her apology.

Bekka changed as fast as she possibly could. As the team was about to kick-off into the air, she glared at Regulus. "You could've woken me up, ya know."

He just grinned and shot into the sky. "Seekers," she mumbled under her breath and went to take her potion among her team mates.

Quidditch practice was rather uneventful. Since Bekka was the only girl on the team, she never bothered to use the girls' locker room; she just changed on one row of lockers while the boys changed on the others. "Hey Bekka, what we doing after this?" Reg called over the side.

"I don't know what you're doing but I made plans already. You'll have to find some way to entertain yourself without me. I know that will be hard for you since I am the center of your world but you'll have to survive," Bekka said, laughing.

"Who did you make plans with?" Regulus asked surprise evident in his voice.

"Alex Heart," Bekka said, simply. "I'll catch you later!" She headed out the door not waiting for him to say good-bye to her.

Once in the common room, Bekka sat down next to Alex on the couch.

"Fun practice?"

"Not really, we have a match against Gryffindor coming up soon; John Paul is making practice hell, to 'get us ready'," Bekka said making air quotes.

Alex laughed. "Glad I'm not on the team then."

"Shut up," Bekka said, conjuring up a pillow to through at her. Which means the two girls proceed to get in a pillow fight in the middle of the common room.

Across the room from them, Reg and Sev sat watching the two girls. "I don't believe it. Did we miss something?" Sev said.

"I think so. I mean when did those to become friends?" Reg asked.

The months following flew by and before anyone knew it, it was almost Christmas holidays. Bekka and Alex had become best friends and were practically inseparable. Surprisingly, Alex and Reg got along as well. The project with Remus was still going as planed with everyone gathering in the library so the two could work on the project. Everyone had seemed surprised to find out Remus and Bekka were on a first name basis, but neither the Slytherins nor the Gryffindors said anything about it.

"I can't believe there's only a month until we get a break from all this work!" Bekka said, as her, Alex, Reg, and Sev relaxed in their common room on a Sunday afternoon. "Which reminds me, Mum said you could all come stay at the house for the week of Christmas. So you guys want to come?"

"Can I just hide in your trunk and stay the whole time?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you want to go home?" Sev asked.

"Because I received a very long letter from my mother the other day going on and on about how disappointed she was in me for befriending a Black. She should just be happy I haven't blown anything up yet," Alex said, scowling at the wall. "And that we would talk about it when I came home over the holidays. _Avada Kedavra_ me now please."

The other three laughed. "Why don't you just stay at Hogwarts then?" Reg asked, coming up with what seemed like the perfect solution.

"I thought about it, but then I wouldn't be able to go to Bekka's for Christmas and hang out with you guys," Alex pointed out the only flaw.

"Well maybe I can talk my mom into you staying the whole time. It would be fun," Bekka said, grinning.

"You would be a life saver. And just think of all the trouble we can cause," Alex said. The girls exchanged mischievous grins.

"Oh god... they are going to try and take over the world during the holidays," Reg said. He and Sev exchanged fake panicked looks.

The four Slytherins busted up laughing. "I'll see you guys in a little while, I have that Charms essay to work on," Bekka said, standing up.

"Are you almost done with it?" Sev asked.

Bekka laughed. "I haven't even started on it yet."

"Isn't it due tomorrow?" Reg asked. Bekka nodded her head yes.

"Why did you wait until the last minute to start your essay? Especially when it's your worst subject and has to be 3 parchment sheets?" Alex asked.

Bekka shrugged. "Because I was too lazy to do it earlier?"

The three rolled her eyes at her and she stuck her tongue out at them.

"Wait, didn't you say you went to work on it yesterday?" Reg asked.

"And the day before that?" Sev added, certain that she had indeed said that.

"If I had said that, then I would have had it started, now wouldn't I?" Bekka said, rolling her eyes. Okay, maybe she had said that, but she had gone to the library to look up other things. She waved good-bye before disappearing from their sight.

Three hours later, she had only written half of a parchment. "This is impossible. How am I supposed to write 3 sheets about the Aguamenti Charm?"

"It isn't that hard," a voice said from behind her. Bekka turned to see Remus sitting at the table behind her.

"Well it is for me, Mr. I-get-a-perfect-in-Charms-every-time," Bekka said, sending him a glare. The glare quickly faded as she was struck with an idea, "Help me, please," she asked.

"And why would I do that?" Remus asked, grinning at her.

"Because you know you want to. And because if I don't finish this soon, I'll end up going on a homicidal rampage and since you're the closest person to me, you'll most likely die first," Bekka said, grinning back at him.

"But I'm too pretty to die," Remus said, jokingly.

"Then I guess you better help me then."

"Okay, I'll help you. I need a break from this anyways," he said, staring disdainfully at the parchment in front of him.

"What are you working on anyways?"

"The impossible Potions homework," he said, moving to her table.

"Impossible? It took like 10 minutes to write that essay," Bekka said, making room for him among the piles of Charms books.

"Shut up, Miss I-get-a-perfect-in-Potions-every-time," Remus said.

Bekka laughed before saying, "Okay, how about we help each other then. I'll help you with Potions and you help me with Charms."

"Okay, let's start with helping you with Charms. I really hate Potions," Remus said.

The two worked together for the rest of the evening. Laughter could be heard from their table occasionally as they teased each other. They worked through dinner without realizing it. Remus found out exactly how horrible Bekka was at Charms and Bekka found out how horrendous Remus was at Potions. The two finished their essays and looked around to find the library deserted. Madam Pince was heading their way to tell them they needed to leave since the library was closing and it would soon be past their curfews.

"We're getting ready to leave right now," Bekka said, as she and Remus put away their stuff.

"You two are the only ones I that I need to tell to leave. Everyone else always leaves for dinner and no one comes back after dinner. Not even during exam time. You two are the only ones that ever stay until closing," Madam Pince said, as she walked the two to the entrance. "Now you two hurry back to your common rooms before it gets to be after your curfew."

Remus and Bekka said good night to her and headed away from the library. "I am starving. I can't believe I missed dinner for Charms homework," Bekka said, as her stomach growled.

"I can't believe that I missed dinner for Potions homework," Remus said. "I know where the kitchens are. You want to get some food?"

"I was going there anyways, but it would be nice to have some company," Bekka said, grinning.

When they arrived there they were greeted by Pippi. "Good evening, what can Pippi do for you?" The house elf asked cheerfully.

"Food Pippi, I don't care what kind just give me food, please," Bekka said, as she sat down at the tiny table they had there.

"I agree with her Pippi. Just give me something edible please," Remus said, sitting across from Bekka.

"Right away," Pippi said, disappearing.

"Thanks for helping me with that essay," Bekka said. "If it wasn't for you I'm sure I still would have been working on it."

"No problem, I would still be doing the potions work if it wasn't for you."

"Why isn't the Arithmancy project that much fun? Especially when I actually enjoy that class?" Bekka asked, as Pippi appeared and placed food in front of them.

"Because we're surrounded my friends that hate your friends, and your friends that hate my friends," Remus said, as he started to eat.

"Maybe we should just tell them not to come then," Bekka said, before filling her mouth with food.

"Right, James would then swear that you have me under the Imperious Curse and Sirius and Peter would immediately agree."

Bekka laughed. "And Reg and Sev would probably just think that I've had enough of this project and just decided to kill you off."

"Wait a minute, that's not your real plan is it?" Remus said, pretending to be suspicious.

"Yes, because I make a habit out of killing my friends," Bekka said, sarcastically.

"Since when am I your friend?"

"Since I decided that you were. You got a problem with that?"

Remus grinned. "Nope, not as long as you don't have a problem being my friend."

"We better not let this whole friend thing get out though," Bekka smiled. "Half the school might die of shock if they knew a Slytherin and Gryffindor became friends."

Remus laughed. "If you told me at the start of this project, that we'd become friends, I would have called you crazy. It kind of sucks that this project is almost over."

"It might not be though; Professor Murray said it might go to the end of the year if it went well enough. All the groups are doing pretty good, so if we're lucky it might last longer than Christmas."

"I'm sure the rest of the Marauders would be thrilled to hear that," Remus said, thinking of the reactions.

"I'm sure my friends would be just as thrilled," Bekka said, snickering as she thought of her friends reactions.

The two cleared their plates. "Well I guess I should head to bed. Classes tomorrow," Bekka said, feeling kind of sad that her time with Remus was over.

"Yeah, it is getting kind of late," Remus agreed. Neither one of them stood to leave though.

Bekka's face lit up as she had an idea. "Why don't you tutor me in Charms and I'll tutor you in Potions for the rest of the year? We can just tell our friends that we're going to the library to do homework. The only time they willingly go to the library is when we work on our project, so they'll never know," Bekka said, telling Remus her idea.

"You know it might just work. And we can come here afterward for dessert," Remus said, smiling.

"Sounds awesome, how about we meet up again on Wednesday night after dinner?" Bekka said, wishing she could have said tomorrow night instead of Wednesday; however she knew her friends would get suspicious if she started disappearing every night.

"Perfect," Remus said. The two stood up. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow after lunch to work on the project then."

Bekka bit her lip, before deciding to hug Remus. She gave him a quick hug and said, "Bye. Don't get caught being out after curfew." She ran out the door.

She had a close call, almost getting caught by Filch, but she escaped. When she successfully reached her bed, she quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. It didn't take long before she was fast asleep, a smile on her face.

************

The end of another chapter and it's finished quicker than originally planned. I was originally going to have something happen at qudditch practice, but I've decided to wait until later in the story to add it. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Review please. =D


	11. A Simple Little Bet

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns the world & most of the characters. The only things I can claim as mine are Bekka, Jay, Alex, and the plot.

And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to... julie662! :) For reminding me that I have this wonderful story to write.

* * *

Bekka walked into the common room after her Arithmancy class. It was the last class before the holidays. "Is it over?" Sev asked, hopefully. While there was no fighting during the project study time, he still did not enjoy them.

"Is what over?" Bekka asked, innocently.

"You know what he's talking about? Is study group with the idiots over?" Reg asked. He wanted to them to be over as well, even though he was hardly ever there. He didn't like Bekka being subjected to the 'horror of being around the blood traitor.'

Bekka laughed as she sat down by her friends. Reg and Sev were looking at her with faces full of hope. Alex was just looking bored. "Sorry guys, Professor Murray decided to extend the project until the end of the year. You guys don't have to keep coming though if you don't want too," Bekka informed her friends. The guys faces fell and Bekka felt a little guilty for bursting their bubbles.

"We're not going to leave you alone with the Gryffindors," Sev said sadly.

"Hey Bekka, has your mom written you back yet? There's only 4 days left," Alex asked, changing the subject.

Bekka shrugged. "I'm not sure. Let me go see if there is anything for me on my bed," she ran up the stairs into the dorm.

She quickly ran to her bed when she saw the family owl sitting on it. Bekka untied the letter from his foot and gave him a treat before reading the letter.

_Rebekka,  
I suppose your friend can stay if you absolutely must have her the whole time. I'm not sure why it is so important that she stay the whole time, but nonetheless she can stay. You girls will have to find something to do the Wednesday night after you arrive here. I assume Regulus and Severus will only be here the week of Christmas as originally planned.  
I will see you in a few days and I hope all is well.  
Love,  
Mother_

Bekka quickly ran back to the common room. She arrived out of breath. Alex looked at her hopefully. "She said you could stay," Bekka said, excitement filled her voice.

"Yes, I don't have to go home for the holidays!" Alex yelled. The whole common room stared at her but she didn't care.

Bekka, Reg, and Sev laughed at her. "You are way too excited," Bekka informed Alex.

Alex glared at Bekka, "Shut it you."

Bekka grinned and said, "Fine. I'll just leave then. If that's the way you are going to treat me. I have that Charms essay to finish up anyways."

"I thought you did that yesterday," Alex said, remembering that Bekka had disappeared into the library almost everyday for the past week.

"I did, I didn't get a chance to finish it though. I did the easy part now I have to do the hard part. It's probably going to take all night and I still won't be done. I hate Charms," Bekka lied. She had actually finished the essay early for once.

Regulus watched her leave the room, suspicious of his best friend. Bekka had been spending a lot of time in the library this year, more than she normally did. Reg was willing to bet that she wasn't doing homework the whole time.

Rebekka was sitting in the library doing research. She had a journal that she kept making notes in. "Hey Powers, mind if we sit here?" a voice interrupted her concentration. Bekka jumped and quickly closed the books she was reading and flipped her journal to another page. She looked up to see her small table surrounded by all four of the Marauders.

"You want to sit with me why?" Bekka asked, confused.

"Because all the other tables are taken," Sirius pointed out. Bekka looked around and sure enough they were all being used.

"So you'd sit with someone you hate instead of sitting with someone you don't know?"

"We don't hate you Bekka. You aren't actually that bad for being a Slytherin and my brother's best friend. In fact if it wasn't for those two flaws, you'd be considered a friend," Sirius explained, sitting down on Bekka's left.

"Speak for yourself," James said, also sitting down on the other side of Sirius. "I still think she's the she-devil!"

Bekka smirked at this. "You're just mad that she said you can't talk about Lily anymore," Peter said, quietly. James sent him a glare, while Sirius and Remus laughed. Peter just smiled and sat down, next to James.

Remus didn't say anything as he took the only available seat left, which was between Peter and Bekka. "Has he really not spoken about Evans since that day?" Bekka asked Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"Nope," Sirius said, as the other two shook their heads in agreement.

"Potter, you are an idiot," Bekka said, beginning to laugh. The four Gryffindors looked at her in surprise wondering what she was laughing about. "I just said I didn't want to hear you talk about her. You can talk about her as much as you want as long as I'm not around," she explained.

Remus sent her a fake glare as he said, "I wasn't going to tell him that... ever. I was enjoying not hearing him go on and on about her."

"Wait a minute… Moony, you knew? How could you know and not tell me that I could talk about her as long as Powers wasn't around?" James asked, looking at his best mate in disbelief.

Bekka laughed, "Gods, Remus, what kind of friend are you?" she asked.

"Oh shut up, Bekka," Remus said, shoving her lightly.

"What you don't want me sitting next to you? Fine I'll move," Bekka said, she stood up and grabbed her chair. She pulled her chair around to the other side of Sirius, so she now sat between James and Sirius.

"Ahh! The she-devil is next to me!" James said a little too loudly. He received a glare from Madam Pince.

Bekka rolled her eyes. "I can't still be the she-devil. I mean I told you could talk about her as long as I wasn't around. Which is more than some people did." She sent a pointed look in Remus's direction. Remus did the very mature thing and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Okay, fine. You're not the she-devil. But you are at least the spawn of Satan," James said, smiling.

"Sounds good to me. So why did you guys come into the library anyways?"

"Oh yeah, we have essay's to finish writing," Sirius said, pulling out his parchment and quill.

"Guess we should start working on those," James said, pulling out his supplies as well.

"Some of us are already working," Remus said. Everyone looked at him to find that he was indeed doing homework.

"I'll be right back, boys," Bekka said, standing. She stood and quickly grabbed the books she had scattered around the table, hoping the boys didn't have time to study them. "I have to put these away." She left the table and quickly put them away.

Two hours later, Remus was the only one that was still working on homework. The rest of the marauders had given up and were joking with each other. Bekka never had any homework to begin with, so she just watched and listened in amusement.

"I'm out of here boys," Bekka said, standing. "It's dinner time and I'm starving."

At the mention of dinner Sirius and James stood up, "Food?" they said together, causing everyone else to roll their eyes.

"Let's all go to dinner," Remus said, putting away his homework.

"No way am I walking into the great hall with the four of you. Half the school would die of shock," Bekka said.

"Not if we go in screaming at each other like we usually do," James pointed out.

"Then no one has to know we had a somewhat friendly encounter," Sirius added.

"That's acceptable. As long as I get to have the last word in our screaming match," Bekka said, grinning.

"And if we don't agree?" James asked.

"Then I body bind everyone but Peter, and by the time he releases you, dinner will be over," Bekka said, smiling sweetly.

"And there is the reason I hate you," Sirius said. "Well, that and you are still forcing me to date the most irritating girl in the world. I actually think I'd rather be around you than around her, although I still hate you more."

"And she made me stop talking about my true love," James added.

"No, I rather actually enjoyed that part. But she went and ruined it, by telling you that you could talk about her as long as she wasn't around. So that is another reason to hate her," Sirius said.

"She's also a Slytherin."

"And best friends with my good for nothing brother."

James and Sirius went back and forth adding up reasons for them to hate her.

"Wait… where she'd go?" James asked, noticing she was missing.

"Remus is gone to," Sirius said, looking around.

They looked at Peter who was standing there with a stop watch.

"Where'd they go?"

"Bekka left, and then Remus left shortly after her. Before he conjured this stop watch and told me to time you to see how long it took you to realize he had left. That was 17 minutes and 43 seconds ago," Peter replied helpfully.

"Wait, so she didn't get to hear our wonderful reasons for why we hate her?" James asked in disbelief. Peter shook his head.

"We must right them all down so she can know them!" Sirius said, grandly. "But first food!" At that the three boys ran out of the library.

Meanwhile… Remus had quickly caught up to Bekka. "I left Peter with a stop watch and told him to find out how long it took them to realize we were gone. I predict it will take 14 minutes 43 seconds," he said.

"Nope, I'm thinking only 14 minutes 33 seconds," Bekka said, laughing.

"Let's bet on it then."

"And how do I know you didn't set this whole thing up before hand with their help and this is just some kind of prank," she said.

"Because I'm a Gryffindor and I win my bets honorably. Besides Pete and I still owe you something and we're a little scared still of what you might have us do. Him more than me, but yeah I'm still worried," Remus said, sticking his tongue out.

"Scared of little ol' me?" Bekka said, innocently. "And just what are we going to bet?"

"Hmmm… the loser has to kiss a person of the winner's choice," Remus said.

"Fine. You're on," Bekka said, as they reached the great hall. "Hope you like kissing James after you lose."

"You wouldn't."

Bekka smirked at him and disappeared inside.

Remus was about to follow her inside when the rest of the Marauders came running around the corner. "Moony! How could you just leave us while we were listing reasons we hate Powers?" James asked in mock disbelief.

Remus rolled his eyes and went into the Great Hall. Once they were all seated at the table, "So how long did it take them, Wormtail?"

"17 minutes, 43 seconds," Peter said, laughing.

"Woohoo! 17 minutes, 43 seconds! I win!" Remus yelled laughing, causing in the Great Hall to pause eating and stare at him. He grinned mischievously at Bekka, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him and returning back to her food.

Most of the school missed the silent exchanged between them. However, much to Bekka's dismay, her friends hadn't missed it. "What the hell was that about?" Reg demanded.

"Why are you asking me? I work on a project with him. That doesn't mean I can read minds," Bekka rolled her eyes.

"I'm not talking about him randomly yelling that he won. I'm talking about that silent conversation you two just had that ended with you sticking your tongue out at him," he said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Reg," Bekka said, acting confused.

"I saw it too," Alex said.

"So did I," Sev added.

"Come on, Bekka, spill the beans. What is going on between the two of you?"

"Oh gods, tell me you two aren't secretly dating?" Alex said.

"Would it be so horrible if I was dating him?" she asked.

Her three friends stared at her in sheer shock and disbelief. "Somebody tell me this is a really bad dream," Regulus said.

Bekka laughed loudly. "You guys should see your faces. They are hilarious. Calm down, I have no desire to date him. He's just my project partner," she said, grinning at her friends.

"Oh thank god, don't ever scare me like that again," Regulus said.

"I was about to hex them into the next century because I thought they put a spell on you when we weren't looking," Sev said.

Bekka laughed, "You guys are so overdramatic." Dinner passed quickly after that and the small group headed to their common room together, joking and laughing like they normally did.

The next day passed by normally. After dinner, Bekka went to meet up with Remus to help him with the potions homework. "There's no charms homework," Bekka said, grinning, as she sat down in the chair next to him in the library. "And while we're on the subject, who am I kissing for losing your silly bet?"

Remus looked at her confused. "Since when were we on that subject?" he asked.

"Since I decided we were," she said, shrugging.

"Well I'm not telling you who it is, until after you help me with this homework," he said, pointing to the potions book.

"Afraid I'll get mad at you for whoever it is and not help you with the homework," she teased.

"A little bit actually," he said.

Bekka laughed, "I would have made you kissed James. So all's fair, I won't get mad. But come on, let's get this potions work done. Still don't know why it's so hard to you."

"You're only mocking me for failing at potions, because I can't mock you for failing at charms since there's no homework to fail at," Remus pointed.

"So? Your point?"

"Jerk," Remus said, flipping open the book.

Bekka laughed and pointed out a mistake he had made two sentences into his essay. It only took about an hour for them to finish the essay.

"Now was that so hard?" Bekka asked.

"Yes," Remus said, darkly.

"Come on, I bet Pippi already has our desserts ready in the kitchen," Bekka said, packing things up.

"Aren't you going to ask who I'm going to make you kiss?" Remus asked.

"I thought about it, but then I also thought about that delicious bowl of ice cream that is calling my name, so just wait until I get to that first."

Remus laughed. "Alright," he said. They quickly walked to the kitchens and sure enough Pippi was there with Bekka's ice cream and Remus's chocolate cake.

"So do I like whoever it is you're going to make me kiss?" Bekka asked as they ate.

"I don't know. I can't read your mind, I don't know who you like," Remus said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you who I like Remus. You can't repeat it to anyone though. It's a secret and if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you," Bekka said, looking very seriously at Remus.

"Who?" Remus asked, intrigued by Bekka's serious tone.

"ME! I like me!" Bekka said, bursting into laughter. "Are you going to make me kiss me?"

Remus couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Bekka, I'm not even going to ask you to explain how you could kiss yourself."

Soon the desserts were finished and the house elves had clear the dishes. "Alright, Remus, give it up, who am I going to kiss?" she said. She was a little nervous about who he'd pick, but was doing her best not to show it.

"I want you to kiss…" Remus paused for dramatic effect, "Me."

"You?"

Remus nodded his head and did his best to ignore the racing beat of his heart. Bekka just stared at him and Remus heart plummeted. This is what he had been afraid of, being rejected. "You don't have to, if you don't want to," he mumbled. "I mean-"

He stopped talking as Bekka threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they finally pulled apart for air, both were blushing. "Um, well I should get going," Bekka said, before racing out of the kitchens.

Remus stared after her for a couple of minutes, before returning to his own dormitory.

Once Bekka reached the Slytherin Common room, she avoided her friends and headed straight for bed. She knew there would be questions in the morning, but she'd have to make some excuse. She dug out Chaos again before crawling into bed. She closed the curtains around her. "Oh gods, Chaos, why did I do that? My friends will never understand. They'll kill him. I shouldn't have done that," she whispered to the stuff animal. "Not to mention he's a you-know-what. I shouldn't be kissing him!"

Bekka pretended to be asleep when Alex came to bed. Her thoughts about what she had just done kept her awake; it was late before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

Hopefully I'll be better about updating this story and can get it finished finally. :) Review! You know you want to. :)


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns everything you recognize. I own everything else. :)

I finally gave it a title! It's only taken four years! LOL.

* * *

The next day, Bekka met her friends in the Great Hall. "What happened last night?" Regulus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"He means when you saw us in the common room and avoided us," Sev said.

"Oh that, I was just didn't feel too good and wanted to go to sleep early," Bekka lied. Her friends looked at her skeptically, but accepted her lie. They weren't going to push into saying whatever it was she was avoiding.

The next four days passed quickly and before anyone knew it Winter Holidays were there. Bekka spent those four days avoiding Remus and trying to figure things out. The only one that noticed she was avoiding him was Remus himself. The first three days after they kissed he tried to talk to her, but she was never anywhere to be found. Even when they had charms homework assigned the first day after, she never came to him for help. He went to the library to work on a potions assignment but ended up staring at her empty chair. He eventually decided to just send her an owl over the Holidays.

Alex and Bekka were excited to spend the holidays together. The boys were convinced they were going to attempt to take over the world by the time school started back. The first night of Holidays was a full moon and Alex and Bekka stay up late talking; however Bekka's thoughts kept straying to Remus. Around one am they were both lost in their own thoughts, before Alex broke the silence, "It wasn't a joke was it?"

"What wasn't a joke?" Bekka said, confused.

"Last week at dinner, when you asked if dating Lupin would be so bad and we might have freaked out a little bit, so you said it was a joke. It wasn't really a joke was it?" Alex said, looking at her best friend.

"Freaked out a little bit? I could have told you the world was ending and you wouldn't have been that freaked," Bekka said, laughing.

"Okay, so we freaked out a lot. But that doesn't really answer the question. It wasn't a joke was it?" Alex had a one track mind when she wanted to find something out.

Bekka was silent for a couple of minutes before quietly saying, "No."

"I didn't think it was."

"How did you know? Do Reg and Sev know?" Bekka asked as she stood and walked to the window.

"Because you laughed too loudly and your laughter seemed too forced when you said it was a joke. Plus the way you glance over at him when you think no one is looking. Not to mention every time you space out in class, you're staring directly at him, and I don't even think you realize that one. But I don't think Reg and Sev have picked up on any of that. They still think you hate him."

"He's not as bad as they think, as you think. He's actually really sweet and funny and nice. And even you have to admit he's easy on the eyes," Bekka said, turning away from the window to face the other girl, a whimsical smile on her face. "I know you all hate him, but that's only because you guys don't know him. You all just judge him by the house crest on his robes. Even his friends aren't that bad. I mean last week, I spent two hours with them in the library, after they invaded my table, and I didn't even feel the urge to strangle any of them."

"How do you how Remus is though? You only see him in class and at the study groups. He doesn't say much at the study groups and he's probably only appearing nice in class because there is a teacher nearby. You shouldn't trust him, Bekka, until you know how he is away from all that," Alex said.

Bekka bit her lip, before admitting to the secret study dates her and Remus had been having and telling her the story of how they even started.

"Wait, so that's why you've been sneaking off to the library so often lately?" Alex asked in disbelief.

Bekka nodded her head. "I like spending time with him without all the hatred in the air that's there whenever you guys and the rest of the Marauders are around."

"So what changed? You haven't been disappearing into the library every possible second the last couple of days.

Bekka flopped face down on to the bed. "I kissed him," she said into her pillows.

"I think I must have misheard you. For a second I thought you said you kissed him," Alex said, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

Bekka rolled over. "I did say I kissed him." At Alex's shocked look, Bekka sighed and told her the story of the bet and the kiss.

"But he tricked you into kissing him, so it's okay," Alex said. "It's not like you wanted to kiss him. He made you."

"Alex, he didn't make me. He told me I didn't have to if I didn't want to. But I wanted to. Gods did I want to. But now I'm not sure what to do. I mean it's not like I can date him. Reg and Sev would kill him and stop talking to me. Not to mention half the school would have to be hospitalized due to shock. And even if we ignored those facts, it would never work out. I'm a Slytherin. He's a Gryffindor. We weren't ever meant to be together," Bekka lamented.

Alex looked at her best friend, while she warred with herself. Eventually her best friend duties over ruled her hatred of all things Gryffindor. "Hey, you don't know that. I mean you guys are only going to technically be Gryffindor and Slytherin for a few more months. And then you guys will be a regular witch and wizard. As for Sev and Reg, do you really think they'd stop being your friend over something so trivial? You've been friends with them for Gods only knows how long. They won't dump you for something so silly, and if they do you'll still have me. And honestly, who cares if the rest of the school is shocked."

Bekka looked at her best friend surprised. "You wouldn't care?"

Alex shrugged. "Hey, I'll never be his best friend. I doubt I'll ever really like him. But if he's who you want to be with I can deal with him and even with his merry little band of friends if that's what it comes to."

Bekka laughed at Alex's description of the Marauders. "Alex, I am so glad we don't hate each other anymore."

Alex smiled back at her. "I'm rather glad myself."

The next week flew by way to quickly for the girls, but they were starting to get a little bored. So they were more than excited when Sev and Reg arrived via Floo network. "Severus! It's been fooooooooorever!" Bekka shouted, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's only been a week," Severus said, slowly trying to figure out what was going on. He looked around and saw the living room was littered with empty Rockstars cans and Pixi Stix wrappers.

Moments later, Regulus arrived and received the same overly excited greeting from Alex. He looked at Severus for an answer. Sev only shrugged and tried to untangle his self from Bekka's arms.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Reg asked.

Alex and Bekka exchanged mischievous looks. "Nonsense! We're perfectly fine," Alex said, grinning at the boys.

"Mum and Dad got called away on business so we have the house to ourselves for a couple days," Bekka said, waving her hand to follow her, she led the boys to the room they'd be sharing.

"She's already been gone a couple of days," Alex said, from behind them.

"What trouble have you been causing here alone?" Sev asked.

"We might have found a way to duplicate these muggle drinks that are filled with caffeine. They're amazing!" Alex said, holding one up.

"And a way to have an unlimited supply of these sugary candies," Bekka said, showing the boys. The boys looked around trying to figure out where she pulled them but they could find nothing.

Sev and Reg just stared at the girls. Alex and Bekka grinned back at them, neither one of them completely still.

The girls offered to cook dinner and the boys readily accepted. An hour and half and 7 mini food fights between Alex and Bekka later, the boys realized this was a horrible idea and kicked the girls out of the kitchen and took over cooking themselves. After dinner, they boys banned the girls from having any more sugar or caffeine. Alex and Bekka pouted, but it did no good.

They were relaxing in the living room around the fire, waiting for Alex and Bekka to crash. However the boys realized that wasn't happening anytime soon as they were still bouncing around the room. Reg and Sev had a sneaking suspicion that somehow the girls were still drinking Rockstars. "So what have you girls been up to, other than over loading on sugar?" Regulus asked.

"Talking," Bekka said, evasively.

"About what?" Sev said.

"I know something you don't know," Alex said in a sing song voice.

"Like what?" Reg demanded.

"Like who I've been kissing," Bekka informed him. She and Alex shared secretive smiles.

"You haven't been kissing any one," Reg said in disbelief. "You would have said something before now."

"Wrong!" Alex shouted, causing everyone else to jump in surprise.

"You guys are lying. Trying to pull the prank on us," Reg insisted.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Reg. Remember it was well into the school year before Bekka mentioned having a boyfriend, and she only mentioned it then because he was coming to Hogwarts," Sev reminded him.

Reg sighed in defeat. "Fine, who have you been kissing, Bekka?"

"Should I tell them, Alex?"

"No! I want to be the only one to know!" Alex shouted.

"But I wanna tell them now!" Bekka shouted back.

"But then I can't say I know something you don't know!"

"But it's my secret, I should decide if I get to tell them or not!"

"For the love of Merlin, stop shouting!" Severus yelled over them. Bekka and Alex stared at him in shock.

"I'm telling them," Bekka said, almost in a whisper.

"Fine," Alex said, pouting.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them about the study dates. So you'll still know something that they don't know," Bekka said. Alex brightened at this. The boys exchanged looks at the mention of study dates.

"Ok! But I can I tell them?" Alex asked.

"No, it's my secret I get to tell them," Bekka said, scowling at her friend.

"But you got to tell me. I wanna tell somebody!"

Soon the girls were back to shouting. Reg looked over at Sev. "We are never leaving them alone again. It's like dealing with two year olds."

"Just be glad they didn't think to duplicate fire whiskey," Sev said shaking his head in disbelief as he watched the two girls bicker. He was getting ready to shout at them again, when Bekka yelled, "I got it!"

"What?" Alex asked, excitedly.

"You tell Sev and I'll tell Reg and then we both get to tell someone!"

"You're a genius! It's perfect!"

"Are you guys ready to find out my secret?" Bekka asked, solemnly. Well she attempted to ask it solemnly but ended up laughing. They guys nodded their heads, they were ready long ago.

"Remus Lupin!" the girls said together.

The boys' jaws fell open as they stared at the girls in utter shock.

"Lupin and Bekka sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Alex sang.

"No silly. We were _standing_ in the _kitchens_. Sing it right!" Bekka admonished her friend, not seeing Reg or Sev's looks.

"Oh… Lupin and Bekka standing in the kitchens, K-I-S-S-I-" Alex was interrupted, before she could finished by an enraged Regulus.

"What?" he yelled. Alex and Bekka stared at him shocked. They had never really seen Regulus so angry. His face had even taken on a twinge of red. "What the hell has gotten into you, Bekka? Do you not remember a few months ago when you wanted to kill him for kissing you? I can't believe that you would go around sleeping with the enemy!"

"I'm not sleeping with the enemy!" Bekka shouted back, her caffeine induced high quickly dying.

"Yes you are! First with that Heart boy and now with a Gryffindor," Regulus shouted, growing redder by the minute.

"See this is why I didn't tell you to begin with! I knew you couldn't handle it!" Bekka yelled.

"I just don't know what the hell your problem is! Do you not remember all the pranks him and his friends played on you and the times they made you cry?" Regulus and Bekka had been getting closer and closer since the fight started. Now their faces were within an inch of each other as they shouted louder and louder.

"Yes I remember! But we've put all that aside. People change Regulus! Even your brother isn't half as bad you make him out to be!"

Severus and Alex looked at each other. "Should we separate them?" Sev whispered to Alex.

"Give them a little more time to get it all out. If they're not finished in a few minutes, we will," she whispered back. Her high had died shortly after Bekka's had. They listened to Reg and Bekka fight for another ten minutes, wincing at some of the things that had been said and the low blows being taken. They had just stood to separate the two, when the fight appeared to be finishing up.

"I don't know why I wasted five and half years with you as my best friend. I hate you," Regulus shouted.

Alex and Sev looked at Reg in shock, but Bekka didn't even flinch. "Well screw you!" Bekka turned and stormed out the front door and into the snow, slamming the door behind her. Reg watched her go before going to his room and slamming the door as well.

Alex and Sev sighed. "You take Bekka, I'll take Reg," Sev said, heading towards the bedrooms.

"Wait, what do you think of her and Remus?" Alex asked.

Sev shrugged. "I hate him and I don't know what Bekka could possibly see in him. But it's Bekka's life and she wants to date him, so what. She's my friend and as long as she doesn't expect me to become best friends with the Marauders, I don't care."

Alex sighed in relief at hearing that. "Good. Then go after her. She already knows I don't care, but she needs to know that you aren't going to act like that idiot," she said, pointing towards the rooms. "I'll deal with him." She headed towards Reg's room without another word.

Sev headed towards the door stopping to grab not only his jacket, but Bekka's as well. It was easy for him to find her. While the snow was falling, it wasn't very heavy and he could still make out Bekka's footprints. After following them for a few minutes, he found her sitting on top a hill, looking over a valley, her back to the house. In the valley, was a small muggle town.

Sev wrapped her jacket around her, which she accepted gratefully. He sat down next to her. "Do you hate me to?" she said, quietly. He glanced over at her and could see tears falling down her face. She didn't even bother trying to hide it.

"Of course not," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence watching the twinkling of the lights in the town below them.

A few minutes later, Bekka broke the silence. "Look at them, all so happy and getting ready for the holidays. Don't they know that just over a hill a girl lost her best friend over a stupid kiss? I mean don't get me wrong, I love you and Alex to death, but I've always been so much closer to Reg. And now he's gone, because I kissed Remus once, that's it. Just once. And now he thinks he wasted time being my best friend and he hates me. I don't want him to hate me, Sev. I don't even like it when he's mad at me, how can I cope if he hates me?" She began crying once more.

"Don't worry about it so much, Bekka. He didn't mean it. He was just upset and shocked. He'll come around. He just needs some time to get his head out of his arse," Sev said, doing his best to comfort her. Bekka didn't respond, just sat there her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in just the fact that he was there. Before long they returned to the house.

Bekka gave Sev a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Sev. I think I'm going to head to be though."

Sev gave her one last hug. "Night, sleep well. Reg will be fine in the morning." After Bekka disappeared into her bedroom, Sev added, "I hope."

* * *

Alex walked into the boys' bedroom to find Regulus laying on the bed. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked him.

"What the hell is my problem? Shouldn't you be asking what the hell her problem is?" Reg asked, sitting up and glaring at her.

"I know what her problem is. You," Alex said, glaring right back at him.

"Me? Well excuse me; I'm just trying to get her to see reason. She hated him before this stupid project; why should it be any different now?" Reg asked.

"Because when you spend a lot of time with someone, feelings can change," Alex said in a less than friendly tone, sitting on the bed next to him.

"Sev has spent just as much time around them as she has and he's not professing his undying love for them," Reg spat out.

"Neither is Bekka," Alex pointed out. "It's just a crush. She likes him and he like her. And right now he's what makes Bekka get that goofy little smile on her face. And that's enough for me and Sev to be okay with it. Why can't it be enough for you?"

"Because it's a bad idea. He's an asshole. Bekka might be able to forgive him for making her cry the past 6 years, but I can't. And I only saw the last 5 years. Now go away, I'm going to sleep," Reg said, turning and laying on his side, his back to Alex.

Alex sighed and realized get Regulus to see reason was a lost cause that night. She hoped it would be better in the morning.

However, the next morning, Regulus and all his things were gone.

* * *

Soooo... this chapter was interesting, if you ask me. I feel bad for making Reg such a jerk. But it had to be done. :(

Anyways... please review! It motivates me to write! lol.


	13. Christmas

The next couple of days passed quickly for the group. Bekka, Sev, and Alex didn't mention Reg's absence. They acted like everything was okay. Alex and Sev watched their friend with concern. They noticed the way her smile never seem to reach her eyes and her laugh always seemed too forced. Alex swore she heard Bekka crying at night. But every time they brought Reg up, Bekka quickly changed the subject.

The three were relaxing around the fire, waiting for Bekka's parents to return from their trip, when Alex suddenly remembered something Regulus said. "What the hell did he mean you wanted to kill him for kissing you?" Sev and Bekka looked at Alex confusion evident on their faces. Alex sighed and explained, "When Reg was being an idiot, he said that a couple months ago, you wanted to kill Lupin for kissing you."

"Oh… that… Remus kissed me a few months ago. It's kind of why the study groups started," Bekka said, shrugging. She had long forgotten about that kiss.

"How did I not know about this? This is information that I need."

Bekka shrugged again. "It was before you even came to this school, and back when we still hated each other."

"Actually it happened the day, you and your brother showed up. I remember she was furious then she found out you guys were coming and was ecstatic," Sev added.

"Well you still should have mentioned that when you were spilling the beans about kissing Remus," Alex said, glaring accusingly at Bekka. "Is there anything else I should I know?"

Bekka shook her head. "Well a few weeks before that he almost kissed her," Sev said. Bekka gave him a Shut-Up-Now glare.

"What the hell do you mean almost?" Alex asked.

Bekka was saved from the answer by the arrival of her parents. "Bekka, honey, we're home," her mom called.

"We're in the sitting room," Bekka called back, standing to go meet her parents. The other two followed suit.

"Severus!" Her mom said smiling. "It's so good to see you again!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs. Powers. Good to see you as well," Sev said, politely and awkwardly hugged her back. He gave Bekka a look and mouthed I'm going to kill you. Bekka smiled innocently back. Alex watched the exchange confused. "Where's Mr. Powers?"

"Oh, he's unloading stuff. Don't worry about him," Mrs. Powers said, finally releasing Sev. He sighed in relief.

"I'll go see if he needs help," he said, and quickly disappeared.

She watched him go and sighed deeply. "That boy has grown into a fine young man. He doesn't have a girlfriend yet does he?" she asked. Both girls shake their heads. "Not surprising. He needs a real woman, none of those little girls that go your school could handle him."

"Mother!" Bekka shouted.

"Oh, sorry dear," she said, not that she seemed at all apologetic. "I didn't realize I was thinking out loud." She glanced around the room. "Where's Regulus?"

Bekka's smiled faded for a second before coming back bigger than before. "Something came up and he couldn't make it," she lied.

Mrs. Powers frowned. "Oh, what a shame. Does he have a girlfriend yet?"

Bekka sighed, knowing what was coming. "No, he doesn't, Mother."

"Well he should." She looked pointedly in Bekka's direction.

"I'm not going to date Reg."

"If you don't snap him up quick, someone else will."

"They are more than welcome to." Bekka said rolling her eyes. They had this conversation every time they saw each other.

"You'll end up alone, Bekka. I swear sometimes I wish I could turn you over my knee and spank you still. You need a man to take care of you, and Reg is a nice young man. And he comes from a wealthy family."

Alex took pity on her friend. "Hey Mrs. Powers, Bekka and Sev were mentioning there were some cute shops in the next town over that I'd like to check out. Think we could get a ride over there sometime before school starts again?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Mr. Powers has to head over there in a little bit to check on some things. I'm sure he won't mind giving you girls a ride. Sev can stay here with me and we can get to know each other a bit better," she said , raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew, Mother, enough," Bekka said, looking ready to hurl. "He's coming with us. That's not up for discussion."

Forty-five minutes later, Bekka, Sev, and Alex were standing outside a tiny antique shop waving good-bye to Mr. Powers. The second he turned the corner and was out of sight, Sev whirled and faced Bekka. "You lied to me!" he hissed.

"It was just a little while lie," Bekka said, innocently.

"What is going on?" Alex asked, looking between her friends.

"My mom has been attempting to seduce Sev ever since 5th year. Every time he rejects her, only makes her try harder," Bekka explained. "The worst is when she does it front of Dad."

"He doesn't care?" Alex asked, surprised.

Bekka shrugged, "I think he does, but he just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it. He is constantly trying to bribe me to get Sev a girlfriend, so Mum will stop."

"So why don't you take the bribe? Listening to your mom talk about Sev is just wrong."

"I know. But I don't really think it would stop if he got a girlfriend, so I just leave it be and do my best to not mention his name around her," Bekka shrugged.

"And why is Sev listening to the conversation, looking like he's about to kill you?"

"I told him my mom had a new guy she was going after."

"Why the hell would you tell me that?" he hissed.

"Because I really wanted you here for the Holidays and I know you wouldn't have come if you knew the truth," Bekka shrugged again.

Sev sighed in defeat. "You are so lucky I love you."

"I know," Bekka said, grinning.

Several hours later, when Mr. Powers came to pick them up to head home, Sev was carrying all of the girls' bags and the girls were several hundred dollars poorer. "Looks like you kids had fun," he said, smiling. They all agreed with him and on the way back the girls told him what they had bought.

Before anyone knew it Christmas was here. The three friends, Mr. Powers, and Mrs. Powers were gathered around the fire, with their piles in front of them. Bekka, Alex, and Sev were leaning against the couch, while the parents relaxed in the arm chairs. The three Slytherins were taking turns watching each other open their presents, while the two adult watched in amusement. Bekka received a collection of Edgar Allen Poe books from Alex, a book titled _Charms for Squibs_ from Sev (this earned him a playful scowl), and a gorgeous ring made of white gold with her name engraved on the inside from her parents. Alex was the receiver of a book filled with pranks from Sev and a silver bracelet with two snakes from Bekka. "There's more to that present than meets the eye, but I'll explain when we're alone," Bekka whispered. Alex sent her a curious glanced before shrugging and putting it on. A gift from her parents was noticeably missing; however, no one felt the need to mention it. Bekka and Alex had split the cost of a Potions-on-the-go kit for Severus, which he gleefully began to experiment with the second he unwrapped it. His parents had sent him new Slytherin robes, he had gone through a growth spurt and his previous robes were inches too short, along with some money.

After everything was unwrapped, Bekka took her and Alex's gifts back to the bedroom they were sharing. Shortly after she left, Alex followed her to find out what the big deal of the bracelet was. She paused just short of the door way, surprised to see Bekka sitting on her bed looking sad. She was reading a letter in her hand, and there was an unfamiliar owl sitting on the desk. Bekka sighed as she finished the letter; she rolled it back up as she walked towards the desk. Opening the top drawer she stuck the letter in there and quickly closed it. She gave the owl a treat and sent it on its way without a return letter. Alex backed up a couple of steps and nosily approached the room. When she walked in Bekka was in front of the book shelf, making room for her newest books. She was humming quietly to herself as if nothing was wrong. She gave Alex a giant grin, "What's up?"

"You ok?" Alex asked, tentatively.

"Of course, silly, it's Christmas and I'm spending it with my best friends. Why in the world would I not be okay?" Bekka grinned.

"Okay," Alex said, slowly, not believing her. "So what's the big deal about this bracelet anyways?" She waved her wrist with the bracelet on it, in the air. The snakes were twisted together around her wrist, a head on each side of it. One head had green eyes, while the other had blue.

Bekka's whole face lit up. "Well, it's kind of cheesy really. But I read about these in an old book and figured out how to make them, well Remus helped me actually," she said, blushing slightly. She walked towards her nightstand. Once there she pulled a matching bracelet out of it. "They're like those muggle charms that say best friend and each friend has half, only ours are better. See the green eyed one represents you, and the blue eyed one is me."

She slid hers on her wrist, biting her lip, unsure of what would happen. The two snakes on each began to slither in and out of each other, going in opposite directions. They looked and felt like they were real snakes. After about a minute, they stopped, the blue eyed one was right above the vein on Alex's wrist and the green eyed one stopped above Bekka's vein. They softly glowed for a minute before returning to normal looking bracelets. "Well that was… weird," Alex said. "What was the point of that?"

"They're linked to each other now," Bekka said. "Now the really cool stuff can happen."

"Like what?" Alex asked, intrigued.

"Well for example it gets really hot and gets a light shade of red, if one of us is in physical pain. The more pain the hotter it gets. Same idea for emotional pain, only it gets colder and greyer instead of hotter and redder."

"So if you're upset about something, this thing will turn into a greyish color and get cold?"

"Not the whole thing, just my snake. Yours will remain the same. And if we're happy they get really shimmery like they all now," Bekka said, hoping Alex would like it. "I mean you've already proven that you know when I'm upset, and I figured that it's getting a little dangerous to be a witch, even a pureblood Slytherin, so this way we'd know if the other was in trouble."

Alex smiled at her friend. "I love it, Bekka. I thought it was cool when it was just a bracelet, now it's even more awesome. This way we can always watch out for each other, like sisters."

Bekka grinned. "You don't even know that coolest part yet."

"Well come on then, tell me the coolest part."

Bekka shook her head. "Nope, I'm going to show it to you. Wait here," she said, disappearing out her bedroom the door.

A few minutes later, Alex was still waiting for Bekka to return. "Hey Alex, can you hear me?" Bekka's voice came through the bracelets."

"Yeah, what the hell is up with this?" Alex asked, staring in shock at her bracelet.

"It's the cool part. No matter how far away we are, we'll be able to talk to each other through these."

"You're pulling my leg," Alex said. "You're probably just around the corner throwing your voice or something."

"I knew you'd say that. Go look out the window." Alex walked towards the window and looked out it. She saw Bekka waving at her from across the street. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, this is awesome! Bekka, you're the best."

"I know," Bekka said her smugness evident in her voice. "Meet me downstairs!"

Alex met Bekka at the bottom of the stairs. "All you have to do to start a conversation is think about it," Bekka said. "The best part is only you and I can hear the conversation. To everyone else it will just be silence."

"Do they work if we're standing right next to each other will it still work?" Alex asked.

"I would imagine so, why?" Bekka said confusion on her face. She wasn't expecting that question.

"Because if only we can hear it then we can have full conversations about people during classes and no one will be none the wiser."

"And that is the reason why your my best friend," Bekka said grinning.

Before the two could continue the conversation, they heard the WOOSH of somebody arriving by Floo. "Bekka! Was that the fireplace? Can you see who it is?" Mrs. Powers called from the kitchen, where she was preparing Christmas dinner.

"Sure, Mum!" Bekka yelled back and headed to the living area with Alex right behind her. The two girls were shocked to see Walburga Black standing there, dusting minuscule pieces of ash off of herself. "Mrs. Black, good to see you," Bekka said, walking towards her. The two kissed cheeks.

"It's good to see you, Bekka," she said, smiling slightly. Her gaze narrowed when she saw Alex. "You're the Heart girl aren't you," she asked, icily.

Alex nodded in confirmation, not intimidated at by the woman standing in front of her. "You're the Black woman aren't you," she said, just as coldly.

"I'd like to speak to my daughter-in-law in private please," she said, pursing her lips.

Bekka rolled her eyes. "I'm not your daughter-in-law, Mrs. Black," she said, while Alex glared.

"Well you will be one day," was Mrs. Black's reply as she stared stonily back at Alex.

"You've been talking to my mother again, haven't you?" Bekka said, rolling her eyes again. "Hey Alex, why don't you go see what Sev is doing?"

Alex nodded her head. "Fine, but don't think I don't know what you're doing," she said, walking out of the room.

"You really should keep better company," Walburga said, loudly. Bekka mentally winced knowing that Alex had to have heard it and that was Mrs. Black's hope.

Bekka ignored the comment and changed the subject, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm not sure what transpired between you and my dear Regulus, but he's been swing back and forth between angry and sad, ever since he returned in the middle of the night," she said, frowning. Bekka opened her mouth to make some excuse, but Mrs. Black held up her hand. "It's none of my business what happened. I did come here for three reasons. First, I know my son isn't perfect, but he really does care for you. He's just not always good at showing it. Give him time to come around and accept whatever it is he's angry and things will return to normal. Secondly, I found a wrapped gift in the trash. It was your gift to him. I put it away to give to him, when things go back to normal. I just wanted you to know he hasn't exactly received it yet. And lastly," she pulled out a long thing rectangular box that was only a couple inches wide, wrapped in what was once shiny silver paper, but it seemed to be charred on the edges. "This was his present to you. When he bought it, he could hardly wait to give it to you. It's sat on our piano ever since he returned from here. This morning he grabbed and I thought he was going to bring it to you, but instead he threw it into the fire and stormed out of the room. I quickly grabbed it. The wrapping may be a bit singed, but the gift should be alright. It's supposed to be damaged proof and spell resistant."

Bekka took the gift out of Mrs. Black's hands, holding back the tears. "Thank you, Mrs. Black," she said, quietly.

"You're welcome," she replied; she looked at Bekka showing a rare glimpse of compassion. "It'll be okay, you'll see," she pulled Bekka into a hug. After she let go, she was straight faced, "Now I must be getting back, before they notice I'm missing."

"Have a good Christmas, Mrs. Black. I hope to see you soon," Bekka said. With a nod, Mrs. Black turned and walked into the fire place, returning home.

* * *

Alex stormed out of the living room, her hands balled into fists. She took a deep breath to steady herself, before going in search of Sev. She quickly searched all the obvious places, before heading into the kitchen. "Hey Mrs. Powers, Bekka's in talking to Mrs. Black," she said, trying to hide her disgust at the name of the woman in the other room. "I was wondering if you knew where Sev had wandered off to."

"Oh, he and Mr. Powers had to run into town for a Christmas surprise. They'll be gone for at least another hour; you'll have to find some other way to entertain yourself," Mrs. Powers said, mixing something together in a bowl.

"Oh… okay…" Alex said, a little dejectedly. "Did you need any help?"

"No, I got it. Thanks though."

"Alright, I'm going to get out of your way then," Alex left the kitchen. She stood outside the door, wondering what to do now. She remembered the letter Bekka had shoved into the desk drawer. She knew it would be wrong to go snooping, but at the same time, she wanted to know why her best friend had that sad look. She debated with herself for half a second, before heading towards the desk. Once there, she pulled open the drawer and found 6 or 7 parchments tied up. She glanced towards the door, but didn't hear anyone coming. She untied them all and quickly scanned them in order of the dates of the letters.

_16 December_

_Hey Bekka,_

_How's your break going? I hear Heart is staying at your place. I hope you guys are having a swell time. But I guess I'm not really writing to make small talk. I know you've been avoiding me since we – well you know what I'm talking about. Sometimes it feels like it was just a dream, after all I've been dreaming about it ever since I kissed you so many months ago._

_I'd really like to talk to you about both kisses. Please, write me back._

_-Remus Lupin_

_18 December_

_Bekka,_

_Why are you avoiding me? I don't understand. Please, tell me what's going on. You didn't have to kiss me if you didn't want to, I mean, I would understand. But when you did kiss me, I thought you liked it. You said we were friends… but the thing is, I'd like to me more than friends. But now you're not talking to me and I'm not really sure what's going on._

_Anxiously awaiting your reply_

_-Remus Lupin_

_20 December_

_Are my letters not reaching you? Is that why you're not replying? Hootie has never failed me before. I can't imagine why he would now. Please, Bekka, if you're reading this, REPLY!_

_-Remus Lupin_

_21 December_

_Bekka,_

_I know my letters are reaching you. Like I said, Hootie has never been unable to deliver a letter before. Please, reply. I'm begging you. Look, if you want things to go back to the way they were before the kiss then just say so. I'm okay with that, honestly. I just hate this not talking to you thing._

_21 December_

_Bekka,_

_I was so excited when I saw Hootie return with your reply. At least, I was until I read it. Since then I've been staring at the parchment, staring for 4 hours, wondering what to write. You've left me speechless. What happened? Why do you want everything to go back to the way it was before "this stupid project" as you called it? What did I do wrong? Whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please, let us at least be friends. You've become one of my best friends. I've come to care about you. I thought you cared about me at least a little. Please don't let one kiss come in the way of that… please…_

_-Remus Lupin_

_24 December_

_Rebekka Powers,_

_You're not going to reply are you? I wish you would. I wish you would at least tell me what went wrong. I wish that I could see your smile one last time. I wish I could look into your gorgeous eyes and tell you that I love you. But I can't do that, even if it's true. I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that, but yes, I have fallen in love with you. I'm not even sure when it happened. I realize you hate the project we have to do, but I think it was the best thing to ever happen to me. Without it, I never would have gotten the opportunity to see the way your eyes light up when you start to understand a complex charms spell. I never would have gotten to see the patience and smile you have when explaining potions to me for the millionth time and I still don't get it. I never would have gotten to know you. I'm glad I did. And I'm glad you got to know me._

_Smitten by you,  
Remus Lupin_

_25 December_

_Rebekka,_

_I promised myself I wouldn't bother you anymore, unless it was about the project. And after this letter, I swear I won't. But I was up all night thinking, and I understand now. I understand why you don't want to be with me. It all makes perfect sense. Why would you want to be with a guy that has a furry little problem? Why would you be with a guy that can't be there for you every single night? Why would you want a guy who could possibly harm you? Harming you is the last thing I want. But you know I'm not myself on those nights. I'm sorry; I can't be the man for you. I envy the guy that's lucky enough to be with you. Gods, how I wish I could be. Gods, I wish there was a cure for this damn affliction. I wish that things had turned out different for us. But I understand that you can't be with me. I love you and I still believe you care for me, but if I were you I wouldn't want me either._

_I care for you so much. But I'll do my best to pretend none of that is true, that we are just partners in a project, that I haven't fallen in love with you, that it doesn't hurt knowing I've lost your friendship. I'm sorry I can't change for you. Heaven knows I would if I could. I love you, Rebekka. Enjoy the rest of your Holidays. Merry Christmas._

_Your werewolf,  
Remus Lupin_

Alex held her tears back, her heart breaking for the pain Remus was obviously feeling. The last two letters had been stained with tear drops. She tied the letters once again and returned them to the drawer. She stared out the window, thinking about the letters. Then she gasped, realizing how he signed the end of the final letter. "Holy shit, Lupin is a werewolf," she whispered in shock. "And Bekka knows and she still likes him." Alex glanced down at the bracelet she now wore. She was alarmed to see Bekka's snake was a dull grey color and became aware of the icy cold biting into her wrist. Her snake was slightly grey as well, but nowhere near the dullness that was Bekka's.

Alex rushed downstairs and into the living room, not even caring if Mrs. Black was there or not. However, she found the room empty. Alex ran through the house looking for her friend, but she was nowhere to be found. "Bekka!" she called through the bracelet hoping she was doing it right. Yet she didn't receive any response. She tried to contact her again and again, yet the response was always the same, nothing. She glanced to the front door and wondered if she had gone outside again, but Alex knew it would be next to impossible to find her. Alex bit her lip as she debated what to do. Suddenly the snake bracelet began to glow with a soft green light. The light lifted away from the snakes and went through the door. Alex didn't hesitate just followed it outside, not even stopping to grab a jacket. She followed it, until it disappeared into the bracelet around Bekka's wrist.

Bekka was sitting in the same spot as she was when Sev found her the night Regulus left, tears streaming down her face. "Bekka, what's wrong?" Alex asked softly, sitting next to her. Bekka just gazed out across the town; it really was a picture perfect view. Alex rested her hand on Bekka's bare arm. "Bekka?"

Bekka blinked a couple times, before seeing her best friend for the first time. "I think he's gone for good this time," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I think her really hates me."

"Come one, Beks. Don't think like that. I'm sure he'll come around, he's just being stubborn. He'll get used to you and Remus being together," Alex said, comforting her friend.

Bekka shook her head. "There is no more Remus and I," she said, crying even harder. "I ended it." Alex kept silent on that matter.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing to the charred gift that was sitting on Bekka's lap.

"His present to me; he tried to burn it. His mom brought it to me," Bekka said through her sobs.

"Come on, open it. See what he got you," Alex said, hoping that her apparent happiness would rub off on Bekka.

"He through my present to him in the trash," Bekka cried, tears falling even faster now.

"Well it's his loss then. It was an awesome present. I should know, I was with you when you bought it. Now open yours," Alex said, picking up the present and shaking it in her face.

Bekka sighed and gave in. She quickly pulled the burned paper off and opened the box. Inside she found a gorgeous snake necklace, with diamonds along his body. The girls stared at it speechless. "It's beautiful," Bekka whispered.

Alex nodded. "Here, let me put it on you," she said, pulling it out the box. Bekka held her hair out of the way as Alex worked the clasp. She let the necklace drop and Bekka let her hair fall back down. "It looks even more gorgeous on you. Come on, let's head back. It's starting to snow and we both left our jackets back at the house." Bekka nodded her head and they headed back inside.

* * *

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. What is going to become of Remus and Bekka? Is Regulus going to get over himself? What's Alex going to do now that she knows Remus's secret? All that will be answered in the next chapter! :) Now be awesome and review! :D


	14. Together at Last

Look! I'm not dead! I just had writers block. Started this chapter and ended up removing several pages before being able to finish it. Anyways, read, review, be happy! :)

* * *

After Christmas dinner, they all gathered around the fire once more. ""Alex, I hate to bring it up, but I couldn't help but notice you didn't receive anything from your parents this morning," Mrs. Powers said.

Alex stared into the fire. "They didn't get anything for me. They aren't happy with me," she said, shrugging. "No big. I didn't really expect anything from them." She struggled to hide the pain on her face and failed.

Mrs. Powers shared a secret smile with her husband. "That's what we thought. I hope you don't think it's out of line, but Mr. Powers and I have a gift for you."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "You didn't need to," she said.

"Every girl deserves a gift from her parents. And if your parents weren't going to do it, someone has to step up to the plate. I just hope you like it."

"Severus and I ran into town this morning to get it," Mr. Powers added, holding out a box.

Alex took the gift and slowly unwrapped it. Inside was a necklace with a silver turtle on it. On the stomach of the turtle Alex's name was engraved. She gasped in surprise. "Thank you, it's gorgeous." She stared at the necklace, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"Bekka mentioned the other day that you liked turtles and this morning I remembered seeing that necklace when we picked up Bekka's present. I gave them a call and they still had it, so I sent the boys to pick it up," Mrs. Powers said.

Bekka reached over and removed the necklace from Alex's hands. "Move your hair and I'll put it on for you," she said. Alex did as she was told and Bekka quickly had the necklace secured around Alex's neck.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Thank you so much," Alex said, softly.

Mrs. Powers waved her off. "It was our pleasure really. I'm so glad you like it though."

"I love it," Alex said, smiling.

The conversation turned to other topics and eventually everyone grew tired and headed to bed.

The days quickly passed and before anyone realized it, the time came to return to Hogwarts. Alex, Bekka, and Sev were searching the train for an empty compartment. "Think Reg has gotten over it yet?" Bekka asked her friends. They both shrugged in response as they reached an empty compartment.

The three had just settled in when the door flew open once again. They glanced up in surprise to find Jason Heart. "What do you want brother dearest?" Alex asked in a falsely sweet voice.

Jay ignored her and glared at Bekka. "You left me for a Gryffindor?" he shouted angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Bekka asked confusion on her face.

"Don't play dumb. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The entire school knows you kissed Remus Lupin. I thought you were better than that. Now I realize you did me a favor by breaking up with me."

Bekka's mouth fell open. "What? Who? When? How?" she said, shocked.

Alex stepped in and came to her rescue. "Haven't you learned you shouldn't listen to rumors yet? They aren't usually true."

Jay smirked at Alex. "I don't listen to them. But I listen to Regulus Black."

Bekka stood up angrily and glared at Jay. "Get out. Get out now," she hissed at him. "Who I did or didn't kiss is none of your damn business. We've been over for months. And I didn't leave you for him. I left you because you are an irritating prick and you're not even a good kisser. Now leave." She shoved him out the door. And slammed it closed.

"Bekka…" Sev said, slowly, unsure if her anger would become directed at her.

Before she could respond, the door slid open again. It was Jay again but this time he was looking at Alex. "Before I forget, Mum said she doesn't care if you ever came home again," he said. This time Alex got up and slammed the door on his face.

"So…" Sev said, attempting to break the silence.

"He's a jerk," Bekka said.

"I can't stand him," Alex said.

"I thought he was better than that."

"I don't know what you ever saw in him."

"I put up with countless pranks for him over the years."

Sev listened to the girls take turns ranting. It took him a few minutes before he realize they weren't even ranting about the same guy. Alex seemed to be ranting about Jay, while Bekka was pissed at Regulus. Eventually they girls ran out of things and just sat in angry silence.

Sev looked at the two girls and wondered which he should to attempt to calm down first. Bekka looked the angrier of the two so he started with Alex. "Alex, don't let your brother get to you. He's probably just jealous of you."

"Why would he be jealous of me? Mum and Dad hate me; they love him though. He's perfect to them," Alex glared.

"So what if they like him better? You have friends you can depend on. And honestly, if your parents don't want you at home, then find a new home. I know the Powers would love to unofficially adopt you. I overheard them talking about how they've already begun to think of you as a second daughter. And if that's not enough, your brother still wants to be with Bekka and he's pissed that you get to spend so much time with her."

"Well the second part is easy to believe, but do you really think it's that easy to walk away from my family?"

"Easy? No. But it is possible. I can't believe I'm about to use him as an example, but look at Sirius Black did it. He seems happy with his life," Sev said, unhappy about mentioning Sirius. "Why shouldn't you be?"

"But his family hates him."

"Alex, you and Jason already act like Reg and Black. And your mom doesn't care if you come home or not. I hate to say it, but it sounds like your family is already well on their way of hating you."

"You really think the Powers would accept me?" Alex asked slowly.

"Of course. If you don't believe me, ask Bekka. But I'd wait until she isn't plotting the slow and painful death of Regulus Black."

"Right, any ideas on how to get her to stop being pissed off?" Alex asked. The two looked at Bekka who had been staring out the compartment window. Sev was fairly certain she wasn't even aware of the conversation that had just taken place.

"Not really, but we have to try. I really don't want her going to Azkaban for murder."

"I agree. So here goes nothing… Hey Bekka," Alex said, shaking her arm.

Bekka glared at Alex. "Yes?" she said.

"Killing Reg is not going to help anything," Alex said, slowly.

"But it'll make me happy."

"Bekka, you can't kill him," Sev spoke up.

Bekka turned and glared at him. He glared right back at her, until she gave in. "Fine, I won't kill him."

"Good, and is it really that big of a deal that the whole school knows?" Sev asked.

Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. Sev realized that was the wrong thing to ask seconds before Bekka exploded. "Of course not, Severus. It's no big deal at all that my best friend is going around telling my secrets to the entire school. It's no big deal that my best friend now hates me because of a single kiss. It's no big deal that I cry myself to sleep every night missing him. It's no big fucking deal at all."

"Bekka, it's okay. Sev is a guy, and you know they're idiots. He didn't understand how much Reg hurt you," Alex said in a calm voice.

Bekka took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry I yelled," she said, taking another deep breath.

"It's okay. And as much as I want to make Reg pay for what he did, we need to figure out how to handle the rumor first," Sev said.

"Well what was Reg's purpose in telling everyone?" Alex asked.

"To embarrass me, to hurt me, to prove he's done with our friendship," Bekka said knowingly.

"Okay, then don't let it him see how much it hurt you. And don't let him know that you care about the friendship. Make sure you have the biggest smile on your face every time he sees you. And as for the embarrass you part… well I'm not sure you're going to like this, but date Remus," Alex said.

Sev and Bekka looked at her in shock. "What?" Bekka said in disbelief.

"Do it. Date him. You like him. He likes you. What's the problem? The whole school already knows. Reg has already over reacted. Sev and I don't care. And honestly if you use the fact that he's a Gryf as an excuse I'm going to smack you."

"Okay, how about this for an excuse. I told him no. I told him I never wanted to be with him. And worse of all I made him believe that something was wrong with him, when really something is wrong with me," Bekka said.

"Apologize then," Alex insisted. "Tell him why you said no. He'll understand. He'll forgive you. Give it a chance."

"Why are you so insistent? You don't even like him," Bekka said.

Alex shrugged. "Because you've been doing your best to pretend to be happy even though you're really not and I don't think it's all because of Regulus." Bekka scowled at her best friend, knowing she was right. Alex bit her lip before continuing, "And I might kind of like another Gryffindor. And maybe if you two date, he'll realize not all Slytherins are completely horrible."

Bekka and Sev stared at her in shock for the second time. "Who do you like?" Bekka demanded. "And how did we spend every single second together over the Holidays and you not mention this?"

"Because he hates me and I'm not telling you who it is. So don't waste the breath," Alex said, looking anywhere but at her friends.

"That's so not fair," Bekka said. "I will get it out of you eventually."

"Maybe," Alex said, smirking.

Bekka began to laugh hysterically. "Oh god, I think she's finally lost it," Sev said.

"What is so funny?" Alex asked.

"Look at the three of us. Slytherins that want Gryffindors. All of us. Sev wants Evans. I want Remus. And you with some unknown Gryffie. And all of us believe we can't have the ones we want. Sev and I blew our chances and you think he hates you," Bekka explained, laughing harder.

"I fail to see how that is funny," Severus said, dryly. But Bekka didn't stop laughing and soon the other two joined in.

They were still laughing uncontrollably, when the door slid open. "There you are, finally," Remus said from the doorway. The Slytherins stared at him, before laughing even harder. "Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"I don't even know," Alex laughed, gasping for breath.

"I think we've all finally got nuts," Sev said attempting, and failing, to hold back the laughs.

"Better call St. Mungo's," Bekka said.

"Did someone hit you all with a laughing jinx?" Remus asked, completely puzzled.

The three Slytherins paused and looked at each other with wide eyes. Finally Bekka spoke, "Not unless they did it through a closed door." This caused them to break down even harder into laughter. Remus just stood there, watching them, confused. After about ten minutes, the Slytherins seemed to sober up.

It was then that they seemed to fully register that Remus was there. "Lupin, hi," Alex said, speaking first.

"Exactly how long have you been standing there?" Sev asked.

"Long enough," he said. He looked at Bekka. "Can I talk to you for a second? Privately?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, standing. "I'll be back guys."

The two walked in silence for a while, neither sure what to say. Finally, Remus broke the silence. "Maybe we should find an empty compartment?" he suggested.

"I doubt there is any," Bekka pointed out.

Remus grinned mischievously at her. "I'm a prefect. I can make one," he said. Bekka couldn't help but smile back. Remus opened up the nearest compartment; three first years stared at him. "Everyone out. Prefect business," he demanded. They looked at him with wide eyes and quickly exited the cubicle.

"I'm pretty sure that's an abuse of power," Bekka said, giggling quietly. She stepped into the now vacant compartment and sat down.

"Are you going to tell on me?" Remus asked. She shook her head and smiled. He stepped in and closed the door behind him. He leaned against the doorframe to keep anyone else from entering. The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

Remus broke the silence again. "So somehow the school knows that we kissed," he said, slowly.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that."

"Half of them believe we were caught shagging on the fourth floor actually," he said.

"Got to love how one small truth can turn into a huge lie," Bekka said, closing her eyes and leaning her head back against the seat.

"It wasn't me. I just wanted you to know that. I didn't tell anyone. I meant it when I said I'd let things go back to us just being partners. I don't want you to think this was my way of getting you to change your mind. I understand your reasons for us not wanting to be together," Remus said, quickly.

"No, you don't," Bekka said, quietly, holding back the tears. "And I know it wasn't you that told. It was Regulus Black."

"What do you mean no I don't? And why would Black tell the whole world your secrets like that? I thought you guys were best friends?" Remus asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"We were," Bekka said as a tear slipped out. "We're not now. Look I said I couldn't be with you for two reasons. I only gave you one: I couldn't be with someone like you. I didn't mean because of your secret. I meant because you're wonderful and nice and sweet and smart and funny and charming and all together perfect. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. And that's exactly what I would do. That's all I ever do. I hurt the people I care most about. I mean Regulus has been my best friend since we met on the train at the beginning of second year and he hates me. And honestly, who can blame him? I'm not a very nice person. I'm a Slytherin for Merlin's sake. Who in their right mind could love me?"

"I could and I do, Bekka. You are a wonderful person. If you were as bad as you think you are, you never would have taken the time to help me with potions. And you defiantly wouldn't keep my secret from the rest of the school. I love you. I want to be with you. That wouldn't be true if you were a horrible person."

"But Reg…" Bekka said, half sobbing. She still hadn't opened her eyes; she didn't want to look at Remus.

"What happened with him? You guys were fine when term ended," Remus said.

"I dunno. Everything was fine and then I admitted to him that we kissed and he just kind of went ballistic. He started with accusing me of sleeping with the enemy, moved on to reminding me of the times you and the rest of the Marauders made me cry, continued on to saying you just wanted me for sex, and ended with an "I hate you." Bekka said, squeezing her eyes shut against the tears that wanted to come flooding out.

"Wait so this all happened because of me?" Remus asked, shocked.

Bekka nodded her head. "He's the other part of the reason I told you we could never be together. I thought maybe he'd calm down and we could go back to being best friends. But that's never going to happen is it?"

"No, it isn't. He doesn't deserve to be your friend. You deserve better people in your life. From the way you, Heart, and Snape were in there laughing, I'm guessing they don't care about that kiss. Those are the kind of people you deserve in your life, friends that aren't going to over react about stupid little things. He doesn't deserve to have the ability to make you cry," Remus said, sitting across from Bekka. He took her face in his hand and gently wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

"Are you saying you do deserve to be in my life?" Bekka asked, attempting to joke. Joking was her way of dealing with emotion.

"Merlin knows I don't. I've been a terrible person to you, but I'm hoping like hell you give me a chance anyways," he said, softly. Bekka's eyes flew open, surprised by his extremely honest answer. She looked into his eyes and found them filled with sincerity. "Please, just give me one chance. Just one chance, that's all I'm asking for. Please… Just say you'll give me a chance," he whispered.

"Yes," Bekka said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Remus wasted no time; he leaned in and kissed her gently, afraid that she might change her mind.

* * *

So they are finally together. :) This makes me happy. And there seems to me that there was a lot of unexpected character development here for Alex. Now if we only knew which Gryffindor she likes. Hmmmm... :D Anyways, now that writers block is seemingly gone, the next chapter should be posted soon.


	15. Slytherins & Gryffindors Getting Along?

And the new chapter is here! Enjoy! :)

* * *

James and Sirius were sitting in a compartment, looking rather bored. "Where did Peter run off to?" Sirius asked, just to break the silence.

James looked around, surprise. "I didn't know he left. He's been doing that a lot this year."

"Whatever, he'll tell us what he's been up to eventually. Maybe he finally got a girl friend."

"Maybe," James shrugged. The two boys sat in silence for a little while longer, before James spoke. "Merlin's pants when did this train ride get so boring?"

"No clue. What do you say we go find Remus?"

"He said he had prefect duties though."

"So? You're head boy, change his duties," Sirius grinned.

"Let's do it," James said, matching Sirius's grin.

The two boys walked along the hallway, opening compartments looking for their friend. "Can you believe people are actually stupid enough to believe that Remus was with a Slytherin?" James asked Sirius, laughing.

"James… you believed the rumors too," Sirius pointed out.

James scowled at Sirius. "So did you."

"I'm not the one calling people stupid for believing them either."

"Shut up. I don't believe them now. That's what matters. Remus said they weren't true and I believe him. Actually I feel a little silly to believe them in the first place. I mean I know he said he fancied her, but first off, I think he's over that. And secondly, he would have told us if he had actually shagged her. He wouldn't keep something like that from his friends."

"You're right. I think he is over that whole "I fancy a Slytherin" thing. And just when I was getting used to the idea."

They slid open a compartment door and quickly closed it after find a couple sitting across from each other, kissing. They took a couple of steps before their mind processed what they saw. They froze and looked at each other with shocked faces. They turned and hurried the few steps back to the compartment, "Remus?" they shouted together.

Remus and Bekka jumped apart from each other, both blushing furiously. "Oh, erm, hey guys."

"I thought you said you had prefect duties," Sirius said, suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah, erm, that was a lie," Remus said, sheepishly.

"Oh? What about "No, the rumors aren't true." Was that a lie too?" James asked, accusingly.

"No, that was the truth. We didn't shag, just had one little kiss," Remus said, avoiding looking at his friends.

"What about "Don't worry. I'm not going to end up with a Slytherin?" Sirius said, glaring pointedly at Remus and Bekka's joined hands.

"Well, I thought it was the truth then," Remus said, shrugging.

"How do you think it was the truth an hour ago and not now?"

Bekka spoke up for the first time. "Because I told him I wouldn't be with him, but he convinced me to give him a chance."

"So does that mean you guys are together now?"

"Yes, it does," Remus said, pulling Bekka out of her seat and on to his lap.

"Great, now I have to be nice to my evil bastard of a brother's best friend," Sirius said, sarcastically.

Remus pulled Bekka in tighter at the mention of Reg.

Bekka looked at Sirius. "No you don't. You can't be a complete asshole to whoever that unlucky fool might be. Regulus Black isn't a friend of mine," Bekka said, coldly.

"Last I checked you two had been best friends since the beginning of second year," Sirius said, suspiciously.

"Well last I checked, he's the one that started all the lovely rumors about Remus and I."

"Wait, he started them? How did he know about you and Remus?"

"Oh, unlike Remus, I told my friends about the kiss. And Reg told the rest of the school," Bekka said, shrugging.

"You don't seem too upset by this. And that was enough to end a five and a half year friendship?"

"I prefer getting even to getting upset. And there was more involved than this, but let's face it. I'm better off without him," Bekka said, nonchalantly. She was doing her best to pretend she didn't even care, even though all this talk about was Reg was making her want to cry.

"I'm starting to like this girl more and more," Sirius said, grinning.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure she's still spawn of Satan, but I'll be nice to her for Remus."

"Good," Remus said. "Besides maybe if you can be nice to a Slytherin, Lily will believe that you've changed and aren't the same irritating boy you used to be. Then maybe she'll give you a chance."

"Really?" James asked, brightening at the thought. He looked at Bekka, "You can be my new best friend. Peter hasn't been around much lately, so you can take his spot."

"Good to know I'm so replaceable," Peter said, dryly from the door way.

"Wormy! There you are," Sirius said. "Did you hear Remus and Powers are dating now?"

A pair of third year Ravenclaws paused in the hallway behind Peter. "A Gryffindor and Slytherin dating? Wait until Susie hears about this," one said loudly to the other.

Bekka groaned and stood. "Excuse me boys, but I have to go find my best friends. They'll murder me if they hear it from Hogwarts Gossip Line, before me."

"I'll go with you," Remus said, also standing.

"And so it begins," Sirius said. Everyone else shot him a confused look. He sighed before explaining, "The honeymoon stage, where the couple first starts dating and are practically glued to each other's side."

Bekka rolled her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic, Black. Let's go, Remus." She grabbed his hand and headed towards her friends compartment.

Halfway there she noticed Reg walking in her direction; he had a smug look on his face. Bekka couldn't help but smirk as his smugness turned to shock when he noticed Remus and Bekka holding hands. Bekka continued passed him as if he was just another student on the train. "It's never going to work. He'll get bored of you and move on the next easy slut," Reg yelled after her. Bekka didn't react.

Once they were out of Reg's sight, Remus paused and pulled Bekka into a hug. "You okay?" he whispered in her ear. Bekka nodded her head, even as a tear trickled out of her eye. Remus quickly wiped it away. "Hey, no crying, he was just pissed that you didn't react like he wanted you to. Don't let him get to you."

Bekka nodded her head. "You're right. I shouldn't let him get to me," she gave Remus a small smile. "Now let's go tell Sev and Alex."

The two arrived at Alex's and Sev's compartment, just as a fifth year Slytherin ran in. "Hey, did you guys here the most recent news?" she said.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Courtney, Bekka did not shag Lupin before Christmas break."

"Ugh," Courtney said, sounding extremely annoyed. "That was so like two hours ago. No the news is that Powers and Lupin-"

At that point a very irritated Bekka grabbed her and pulled her out of the compartment. "Oh, no you don't," she growled. Bekka and Remus stepped into the compartment and Bekka slammed the door in Courtney's face.

Bekka stood there looking at her friends, suddenly reluctant to tell them. "So… Are you going to tell us something or do I have to go find Courtney," Alex asked, growing impatient with Bekka's growing silence.

"No, you don't have to go find the blabber mouth. I'll tell you. Remus and I are officially a couple," Bekka said, wrapping Remus's arms around her. Remus was more than happy to obey the silent command to hold her.

"Good, I told you it would work out," Alex said, smirking.

Bekka stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Shut up."

"Go tell Reg and thank him. After all him telling the whole school was the final thing to push you two together," Sev suggested and Alex nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I think it's a little late for that," Remus commented.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"We passed him on the way here. He seemed rather proud of himself at first but that quickly changed as he realized we were holding hands."

"What did you guys do?"

"Kept walking as if he didn't exist. You guys told me not to let him see him get to me so I didn't," Bekka said, shrugging. "Sev move next to Alex so me and Remus can sit next to each other."

Sev did as he was told before asking his next question, "Reg didn't do anything? Just let you guys walk by?"

"Said it wasn't going to work," Bekka said. Remus sat down in the seat Sev had just left. Bekka sat next to him and cuddled into his side. "No can we please talk about something else?"

Alex stared at her suspiciously, aware that Bekka was keeping something from them. "Fine, but don't think this conversation is over," she said.

The rest of the train ride quickly passed, as Sev and Alex did their best to be at least civil to Remus and Remus did his best to befriend them. The four headed towards the carriages together as they arrived there Remus spoke, "I better go find my friends before they think I've changed into a Slytherin." He kissed Bekka.

Bekka smiled. "You say Slytherin like it's a bad thing," she said, as she pulled him in for another kiss.

Remus laughed, "Never thought I'd say this, but Slytherin isn't really a bad thing… at least when it comes to you." He went in for a third kiss.

Bekka grinned at her boyfriend. "Meet me after dinner?" she asked, kissing him once again.

"I can't wait," Remus agreed, kissing her again.

"Oh gods, if you two kiss one more time, I'm going to hurl," Alex said. "Lupin, go find your friends… please. All this lovey dovey is making me nauseous."

"I agree," Sev added.

Bekka and Remus laughed at them. "I think they're just jealous," Bekka said. "But let's have mercy on them, we have plenty of time to torture them later."

"Indeed we do," Remus said. "I'll see you later, baby."

"Bye, babe," Bekka said, kissing him one final time. Remus waved to Sev and Alex, before disappearing in the crowd of students to find his own friends.

"Thank gods," Sev said.

"Are we going to have to go through that every time he leaves?" Alex asked.

"Yep," Bekka said, climbing onto one of the carriages. She grinned at her friends, "Aren't you glad you wanted us to get together?"

"I'm already starting to regret it," Alex said.

Before Bekka could respond, their carriage got invade by four Gryffindors. "Mind if we ride together?" Remus asked, grinning at Bekka.

"Not at all," Bekka said, returning the grin.

Alex and Sev groaned, as the boys pilled in. "We're going to have to watch it all over again now," Alex whined.

"Watch what all over again?" James asked, as the carriage began the journey to the castle.

"Oh you'll see," Alex promised. "Just wait, you'll want to burn your eyes afterwards."

"Stop being so dramatic, Alex," Bekka said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Alex pouted.

"She told me the same thing earlier, but left before I could point out that I was just being honest," Sirius said, scowling.

"Exactly, I was just being honest," Alex said, mock glaring at Bekka.

"You were both being overdramatic," Remus said.

"Was not," Alex and Sirius said together.

"I'm changing the subject," James announced. "As much as I believe that Powers is related to the devil himself, and you two are almost as bad, but we've decided to call a temporary truce for Remus and Powers. Agreed?" he said, looking at Alex and Sev.

"Does this have anything to do with trying to get Lily to agree to go on a date with you?" Bekka asked.

"What? I'm offended. A guy can't try and do something nice without getting accused of having other motives," James said, putting a shocked look on his face.

"That's a yes," Remus said, while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Traitors," James mumbled, causing everyone in the carriage to laugh. He glared at everyone. "Sirius only agreed to it, in hopes of getting Bekka to say he can stop dating Madeline."

"Now who's the traitor?" Sirius asked, scowling at his best friend.

"But you two make such a cute couple," Bekka said, laughing as the carriage arrived at the castle. "And I'd be a horrible person to break up such a wonderful relationship." She hoped out of the carriage, before he could respond. Remus followed her and they said their good-byes, much like they had earlier.

The rest filled out of the carriage and no one noticed when Peter scampered off. "I understand what you mean about wanting to burn my eyes," Sirius said to Alex. Remus and Bekka smirked but otherwise ignored him.

"Bekka was nice enough to inform us that we would have to go through that EVERY time they said good-bye," Sev said.

"Oh, man that isn't good," James said.

"How long before they realize that they're getting along with their worst enemy?" Remus said, just loud enough for Bekka to hear.

Bekka laughed quietly. "No clue. But they have to be setting a record."

"Come on, Bekka. I can hear the feast calling my name. You can see him after dinner. You'll survive that long without him. I'm hungry," Alex said.

"She isn't the only one. Let's go, Moony. You can stare at her and make gooey love faces at her across the hall, just as long as I got food in me," Sirius said.

"If we don't hurry, the food will be gone," Sev pointed out.

"Snape is right," James started to say, but trailed off in the middle of the sentence, him saying that seemed to have broken the spell that was cast over them. James and Sirius stared at each other in horror, realizing that they were joking around with Slytherins. Sev looked disgusted in himself and Alex was angry at herself.

"That's it, Bekka. Enough of the goodbye kisses. Let's go," she said. She grabbed Bekka and dragged her away before Bekka could steal one last kiss. Sev quickly followed.

"Did that really just happened?" James asked.

"Did you just get along with people you swore you'd always hate? Yes, yes it did just happen," Remus said, grinning. He watched the Slytherins disappear into the castle before looking at his friends. "Took you guys long enough to realize it."

"Merlin's pants, we were practically… friendly… with them for nearly 20 minutes," James said in shock.

"That wasn't even the worse part," Sirius said, shuddering. "And you don't want to know so don't ask."

"It's because we need food. Neither of us has eaten all day. That's why that just happened. Let's get food and make sure we never go hungry again," James said, finding something to blame.

Remus rolled his eyes, but before he could tell James he was being ridiculous, Sirius spoke. "I agree. It was just hunger talking. The feast will fix everything." With that Sirius and James headed eagerly to the feast. Remus shook his head in disbelief and followed them.

* * *

This chapter was strange to me. But I liked it. I hope you did too. Now be awesome and review! :)


	16. The Library Incident

Look! There's already a new chapter! Aren't you impressed? You should be.

* * *

Weeks passed by quickly for Remus and Bekka. The study sessions had continued with both group of friends meeting in the library, however the fighting between Alex and Sev versus James and Sirius seemed to have gotten worse. Remus suspected they were trying to make up for what they considered a lack of judgment on the carriage ride.

Remus, Bekka, Sev, Alex, James, and Sirius were all gathered around a table. Peter was once again missing. Alex and Sirius had started to argue.

"Right, because you're so perfect, Black," Alex said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Heart. You're no angel," Sirius snapped back.

This argument quickly escalated into a yelling match between the two. Remus and Bekka continued working on their project, doing their best to ignore it. However they were forced to pay attention to it when Madam Pince came storming to their table. "That is it! I have had it with you! This is the fifth time this month you started screaming! Out! All of you, out!" she shouted, pointing to the door.

Sirius and Alex paled considerably upon seeing the murderous looks Remus and Bekka were giving them. "So glad it wasn't me yelling," James whispered to Sirius.

Once in the hallway, Sirius and Alex tried to make a run for it. "Oh no, you are so not going to get out of this one," Remus said angrily. He pulled out ropes and conjured ropes around them from escaping. The ropes tied them together so the two were pressed together, face to face.

James and Sirius were trying to inch away without being seen. "You two stay right where you are unless you want to join them," Remus threatened. The two boys froze right where they were. Bekka stood there looking rather calm, watching everything.

"So at least Powers seems calm," Sirius whispered to Alex.

"Oh, that's just the calm before the storm. She'll burst any second now. Then we'll wish we weren't us."

"But I love me. Why would I want to be anyone else?"

"I have had it with all of you," Bekka shouted.

"I was actually doing homework. It wasn't my fault we got kicked out," James said, trying to talk himself out of trouble. This was apparently the wrong thing to say, since seconds later he found himself tied to Alex and Sirius.

"Oh, that's what you were doing this time, but what were you doing last time?" Remus growled.

"I know the answer to this one," Bekka said. "You were yelling at Severus."

"I'm sorry, it will never happen again," James pleaded.

"Of course it won't," Bekka snapped. "You want to know why?"

James turned his head a fraction to the left to look at Alex. "She isn't about to murder us all is she?"

"I really wish I could say no, but at the moment I wouldn't put it pass her," Alex answered.

"Okay, I totally see what you mean about wishing I wasn't me," Sirius said.

"Shut up!" Bekka yelled. Alex had only ever seen Bekka this mad once before and this was the first time it was directed at her. Remus glared at the four, keeping his wand out just in case Sev tried to make a run for it as well. "I am sick and tired of listening to you guys bicker. You said you wanted a truce, but that went up in flames the moment you guys actually got along. You are worse than two year olds fighting over a favorite toy. None of you have better show up for any more when Remus and I get together to work on our project. These study groups started because none of you trusted us not to murder the other. We're dating now, that's obviously not going to happen. So you all are unneeded and unwelcomed. Understand?"

Sev, James, and Alex all did the smart thing and nodded their heads. Sirius on the other had wasn't so smart and opened his big mouth, "Now we just don't trust you to stay on topic and out of the broom closet."

"What did you just say?" Bekka glared at him.

Sirius gulped loudly. "I was only trying to lighten the mood," he said, nervously.

Using his wand, Remus put duct tape over Sirius's mouth. "Next time don't try to do anything, just keep your mouth shut," Remus said, glaring as well.

"Now let's try this again, do you all understand me?" Bekka asked. This time all four nodded their heads silently. "Excellent. Now Remus, love, please add Sev to the giant knot." Bekka had calmed down quite a bit now that she had made her point.

Sev's eyes widened and he tried to pull out his wand to deflect Remus's spell, but failed. Soon he too was tied together with the other three. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" he asked, speaking for the first time since Bekka exploded.

"You and Potter fight just as much as Black and Alex. And maybe this way you four will learn to get along before someone unties you all," Bekka smirked.

"Wait a minute, Bekka, you aren't really going to leave us like this," Alex said, pleading.

"Yes, yes, I am," Bekka said. She whispered something in Remus's ear and he smirked.

"Oh gods, this is so not good," James said.

"They are both grinning mischievously," Sev pointed out.

Sirius mumbled something through his duct tape. "I think that was 'Oh gods they're going to murder us,'" James translated.

"Oh, don't worry about murder," Bekka said, sweetly. "What I have planned is so much worse."

Remus cast a spell quietly under his breath and the ropes became invisible. However Alex and the three boys were tied so tightly they couldn't actually see the ropes and had no way of knowing they were invisible. With that Remus and Bekka strolled off hand in hand down the hallway.

"I can't believe they left us like this," James said.

"I can't believe I'm about six inches from Black's lips," Alex said, disgust in her face.

"Mmmmf pmmmh mmmmf mmmmmmf mm," Sirius said. Sev and Alex turned to James for a translation.

"I believe that was 'You know you want me.'"

"Eww," Alex said.

"Mmmmmmmf pmmmf dmmmmmmmf mmmmmmmph."

James sighed before translating. "Can someone please get this duct tape off of me?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just use my third arm that isn't pinned down with ropes," Alex said, sarcastically.

The four stood outside the library bickering with one another, with James translating everything Sirius said. An hour had passed and they still were tied together. All the students had looked at them like they were crazy when begged to untie the ropes.

"They're acting like they can't see the damn things," James glared at the retreating back on a student who had refused to help them.

"Mmmmmph mmmf mmmdf," Sirius said.

James opened his mouth to translate, but Alex snapped and spoke first, "No more of this translating; it's driving me insane. Come here, Black." Alex leaned forward and used her teeth to remove the tape. Unfortunately it seemed a lot easier in her head than it was. Sirius was not thrilled about the plan, but was desperate to have the tape off. After about seven attempts, Alex finally succeeded and Sirius could talk again. Not that it really changed anything, they still fought with each other and got weird looks from other students.

Meanwhile down by the lake, Remus and Bekka were laying side by side on their stomachs, working on their project. "I'm done with this project for today," Bekka announced, flipping her book closed. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the clouds. "Besides, it's not like we can do much more without the assistance of library books and we're not going to be allowed back in there for at least a week."

"True," Remus said, gathering all their things into a neat pile before flipping on his back next to her. "So what do you want to do then?"

"Well, we could always snog," Bekka suggested, rolling on her side to face him.

"I like the way you think," Remus said, grinning. He quickly moved so he mirrored her.

At that moment, they heard someone running towards them. "Did you guys hear?" Courtney yelled to them.

Bekka rolled her eyes. "No, Courtney, we didn't hear, but make it quick because I have plans I don't really want to postpone."

"Black and Heart were caught snogging outside the Library, while Snape and Potter watched," she panted, out of breath from running.

"What?" Remus and Bekka said together. They sat up and stared at Courtney in disbelief.

"It's true. Samantha Brown saw it herself and told me," she said. She was rather proud of herself for being the first one to tell them. "Just thought you'd like to know," she said, before turning and walking away.

Remus and Bekka stared at each other. "It can't be true. Just another rumor," Bekka said, slowly.

"Yeah, it's totally impossible," Remus said, just as slowly.

"Then again… Alex did say she liked a Gryffindor…"

"And Sirius was talking about a girl he actually wanted to have a long-term relationship with but couldn't even attempt to since you're forcing him to stay in his current relationship…"

"But this is Alex and Black, we're talking about. There's no way, they secretly like each other," Bekka said.

"Your right, they're just rumors. Rumors are never true," Remus agreed.

"Right, but just to be sure…" Bekka said, before activating the communication on the bracelet. "Hey Alex, what are you doing?"

"Oh you know, just hanging around with Sev and two people I hate plotting a million painful ways to murder you," Alex said, venom filling her voice. Bekka could just imagine the glare Alex was sending her.

"So you're not kissing anyone right? Haven't kissed anyone in the last hour or so?"

"Of course not! What kind of stupid question is that?"

"I was just checking."

"Why? Who the hell would I be kissing? What the hell aren't you telling me?"

"Um… well… you see there is this rumor going around that you and Black… well you know…"

"Kissed? Who in their right mind would think I would sink so low as to kiss Sirius Black?"

"Erm… well… actually it was more of a lot of kissing… and Samantha Brown supposedly saw it."

"Wait… so what your telling me is Samantha Brown is going around telling people that I was snogging Black?"

"Yeah, and that Sev and Potter were watching."

"Good news, I'm not planning your death anymore! Now it's hers!"

"Yeah, well good luck with that. I'm going to go now. Bye!" Bekka said quickly, ending the conversation. She looked at Remus. "Yeah, defiantly a lie. She was none to please to hear about the rumors. Brown might go suspiciously missing in the next few weeks."

"How in the world do you know that?" Remus asked, confused. Bekka held up the arm with the bracelet. "Oh, right, I forgot about those. So they work okay?"

"They work perfectly. Thanks for your help with them," Bekka said, grinning.

* * *

After Bekka ended the conversation, Alex returned to the conversation around her.

"You my friend are a genius," Sirius said to James.

"I seriously doubt that," Alex said. "What was his supposedly genius idea?"

"Were you not just paying attention?" James asked.

"No, actually I wasn't."

"I suggested we prank every single student who refuses to help us and we use the time now to plan those pranks."

"Oh, that's actually not a bad idea. But let me improve on that. We use this time to plan the mother of all pranks against Samantha Brown."

"Why her?" Sev asked.

"Because she's going around saying she saw me snogging Black. As if I would ever sink so low," Alex said, glaring.

"What?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"How I know is not important. But the important part is that Samantha burns for what she is saying."

"Wait… why do I care? It doesn't involve me," James pointed out.

"She's also saying you and Sev were standing here watching. How would that seem to Evans if you were caught watching people kiss like a creeper?"

James's face darkened. "That girl must be taken down."

"Where the hell did she get the idea that we were snogging?" Sirius asked.

"Um, I think I could answer that one," Sev said. Sirius and Alex looked at him and waited for him to explain. "When you were attempting to get the tape off of his face it did look a bit like snogging."

"And you didn't say anything why?" Alex asked.

"Because listening to him mumble was getting on my nerves and I knew you'd stop if I pointed that out. Potter noticed it too!" Sev said, defensively.

Alex and Sirius looked at James. He looked back at them with guilt on his face. "Come on, I was sick of translating everything Sirius said. You can't really blame me for not saying anything."

"I am so going to deal with both of you later. But first, let's take her down…" Alex said. With that the four of them began to plan their prank. Although Sev didn't say much unless it was to point out a flaw in their plan.

* * *

In the Astronomy tower, Reg and Jay were looking down at the grounds. They were looking towards where Remus and Bekka were now kissing after dealing with the Sirius/Alex rumor.

"She doesn't deserve to be happy," Jay say glaring towards them.

"Don't worry, I will make her life hell," Reg vowed. "She'll regret ever pissing me off. She'll beg for forgiveness that she won't receive. She'll beg and I'll laugh," he grinned.

"I was already planning on making her life hell," Jay said. "And I have a plan."

"Oh? And what would that plan be?"

"One that's going to make her wish she was still with me."

"Do tell," Reg said.

"Why would I do that? So you can steal all the credit?"

"No, because we're both smart and together we can come up with the greatest plan. A plan that gets us both what we want: Rebekka Powers miserable."

Jay debated for a minute before telling Reg his plan.

Reg smirked. "I like the way you think, I just have one small adjustment."

After hearing Reg's adjustment, Jay grinned evilly. "It's perfect. Soon her life will be hell."

"Soon," Reg promised.

* * *

So Remus and Bekka are happy together... at least until Reg and Jay put their plan into action. And who is this mysterious Gryffindor that Alex likes? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now review!


	17. Cheater, Cheater

Wow. A new chapter three days in a row. This has to be a record for me. lol. Enjoy.

* * *

The rumors about Alex snogging Sirius quickly faded away, although this was probably more due to the fact that Alex hexed anyone she caught talking about it. In the days after the library incident, Alex, Sirius, James, and Sev met occasionally to plan out their prank against Samantha Brow. They were finally ready to put it into action.

"She deserves worse," Alex pointed out.

"Yes, she does. But we've use all of our good pranks on Slytherins," James said.

"Most of them on Bekka," Sev reminded them.

Sirius and James looked guilty. "Well, we didn't know her then. And she deserved at least a few of them," Sirius said.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Let's just get this done. I don't want to be around you longer than I have to," Alex said.

The other three nodded their heads in agreement. "I'd never thought I'd be committing a prank with Slytherins against my own house," James muttered under his breath.

* * *

Bekka was using Remus as a pillow as she read a book, when a group of six year girls walked by giggling. They paused in front of Remus and Bekka and the leader of the group said, "Hey, you guys should go ask Samantha Brown a question. Some one hit her with some sort of hex and she can only tell the truth. Every time she tries to tell a lie or gossip it just comes out as nonsense." Then the group continued walking, before either of them could respond.

Remus and Bekka exchanged looks. "Think this might have something to do with the rumors she started about Alex and Black?" Bekka asked Remus.

"It does have Sirius and James written all over it," Remus agreed. "And they have been disappearing a lot since the rumors started."

"So have Alex and Sev. Let's go find them and find out. Although it's not like she didn't deserve it," Bekka said.

Remus laughed. "True, she really did. I think half of the rumors in this school started because of her."

It only took the couple a few minutes to find their friends. The four walked out of a corridor as Remus and Bekka walked into the Entrance Hall. "So Alex, what do you know about the situation Samantha Brown finds herself in?" Bekka asked.

Alex tried to look innocent. "Why would I know anything?"

Bekka rolled her eyes. "Alex, I'm your best friend. I know you. And I know you know exactly why Brown can't talk anything but truth or nonsense."

"And we're pretty sure all four of you had something to do with it," Remus added.

"Why would I cooperate with a Slytherin?" Sirius said, looking horrified that Remus even suggested it.

"Because you guys had a common enemy that you wanted destroyed," Bekka answered.

"It makes sense that Sirius and Heart would go after her. What I don't understand is why all four of you went after her," Remus said, looking between Sev and James.

"She told everyone that I was a creeper standing by watching them. What would Lily say to that?" James said.

"What's your excuse, Sev?" Bekka asked.

"I was tied to them when they started discussing the plan," he said, glaring at Bekka. "And Alex said if I didn't help them, she'd find a way to frame me for doing it. And I really didn't want the detentions."

Bekka laughed. "Yep, that sounds like Alex alright."

"Hey you know you love me," Alex said. "Besides it's not like she didn't get what was coming to her. She should have known better than to start a rumor that would invoke the wrath of a Slytherin and one of the schools biggest pranksters."

"Hey, she thought it was the truth," Remus said.

"Maybe because someone turned the ropes invisible," Sirius said, sending Remus a death glare.

"Well you shouldn't have made me angry," Remus said.

"So basically the rumors started because of Remus and Bekka tying us up. So we should have pranked them instead of Brown," James pointed out.

"Probably," Sirius said. "But they'd know it was us. And in case you haven't noticed between the two of them they have practically every class mastered. Would you really want them coming after us?"

"Good point," James said, thinking about it.

A month quickly passed for the students, they were all busy studying for their N.E.W.T.S. Samantha Brown was still under the influence of the prank. All the professors were supposedly trying their best to remove the hex, but most of the school suspected they believed that they were more than happy to let her continue to suffer. James had stopped saying Bekka was related to the devil and much to his surprise, began considering her a friend. Once Sirius got over the fact that she was a Slytherin, he accepted her friendship. One night when he was sneaking back to the common room when he found her crying after a nasty run in with Reg, after that night the two had become close, not that anyone could tell. Alex and Sev had accepted Remus into their tiny group of friends, although Sev only did it to make Bekka happy. Remus and Bekka were spending every possible moment together.

Alex and Bekka were up late attempting to study the night of a full moon. In reality they were just staring blankly at their books, their brain fried from hours of studying. "No more," Alex groaned, slamming her book closed. "I can't handle anymore."

"I agree. It's nearly 2 in the morning. The only reason to be up this late is to be partying," Bekka said, she paused her mind drifting off. "You know my life is pretty great right now."

"I'm happy for you," Alex said.

"The only thing that could really make my life better is if you, Sev, James, Sirius, and Peter could all get along."

"Yeah, I love you, but that's never going to happen. I always tell myself that I'm not going to let Black get to me, but the next thing I know I'm in a screaming match with him."

"You know he's the only one that I've ever seen seriously piss you off. It's like he knows exactly what buttons to push."

"He does. It's so infuriating."

Bekka laughed. "He's a man, what do you expect?"

Alex couldn't help but smile at that. "Hey Bekka, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course. What's up?"

"Does it bother you knowing that your boyfriend isn't exactly human right now?"

Bekka looked sharply at her friend. "What are you talking about?"

"I know about Remus… and his time of the month," Alex said. Bekka quickly looked around to see if there was anyone around and found the common room empty.

"How do you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. I just do. But does it bother you?"

Bekka shrugged. "It's not really his fault. He was attacked as a child; it's not like he asked for it. I just worry about him."

"Why?"

"Because if he stays locked up, like Dumbledore thinks he does, he attacks himself, biting and scratching. But if he runs through the forest with the rest of the Marauders, he gets seriously scratched up from trees and what not. I'm always scared that he's going to become mortally injured on nights like this."

"What do you mean runs through the forest with the rest of the Marauders? Wouldn't he attack them?"

"No, but don't ask me to explain. That's not my secret to explain; it's the Marauders. But that's another thing to worry about… he would never forgive himself if he hurt someone else. He almost killed Sev one night because Sirius was being an ass. And he still beats himself up for that, even though he had no control over it."

"Wait… what do you mean almost killed Sev?" Alex asked surprised.

"Sirius told him how to get to the tunnel to where Remus transformed. James got there in time to save Sev though," Bekka said, giving Alex the condensed version of the story.

"So Sev knows too?"

Bekka nodded. "Dumbledore got involved with him though. If Sev says anything he's facing expulsion."

"That explains why Sev doesn't really like Remus though."

"Yeah," Bekka agreed. "You aren't going to say anything are you?"

"No, of course not, I actually do enjoy Remus's company."

Bekka smiled at her friend. "Good, because I think I'm falling in love with him. Now let's head to bed."

"Good idea," Alex said. The two friends headed up to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Reg was waiting in the common room when Alex and Bekka walked through to go to breakfast. "Hey Alex, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, grabbing her shoulder.

"No, you can't. Now get your hand off of me," Alex said. Reg removed his hand, but his watch got caught in her hair as he did so. "Ouch, I didn't say take half of my hair with you."

"Sorry, should I untangle it from my watch and glue it back on?" he asked, sarcastically.

Alex looked at him in at him in disgust, before jogging to catch up with Bekka, who had kept walking when Reg grabbed Alex. "I can't believe we were ever actually friends with him," Alex said, once she was next to Bekka again.

"I know. But we were young and stupid then. We're much wiser now," Bekka said, laughing.

Alex laughed as well. "So true," she said.

Since the N.E.W.T.S. were quickly arriving, teachers were piling on the homework "to prepare" them. All the seventh years could be found searching for a quiet place to study. Remus and Bekka did their best to help each other remember the information and could be often be found studying together. Even their friends seemed to have set aside their hatred of each other to study for the tests. Remus, Bekka, Sev, Alex, Sirius, James, and Peter seemed to have a reserved table in the library. It was the only time when they weren't fighting. And much to James's delight they were even joined by Lily Evans occasionally. She claimed it was because there were no other seats in the library, but Bekka had her suspicions that she was starting to see James in a different light.

They were all gathered in the library studying a few days after the full moon. Bekka stared at her book and realized it was time for a mental break. Her brain wasn't understanding any of the information in front of her, even though it was charms. She decided it was time to see if her suspicions about Lily were right. She pulled out a blank piece of parchment and quickly wrote a note to James. _Ask Evans out. _She used her wand to float it across the table and land it gently on the book James was reading. He looked up at her in surprise. He glanced around and realized everyone was so intent on studying that they didn't even notice the parchment float by them.

Once he read it he shot her a confused glance, which she pretended not to notice. He wrote a short reply. **Why?**

_Don't ask questions. Just do it._

**She's never going to say yes. I've already started to accept that. I haven't even asked her out in two months.**

_So there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Ask her if she'll go with you._

**Why would she say yes when she has never done it before?**

_I'll make you a deal. You ask her out right now and I'll release you from your torture._

**My torture?**

_You'll be able to talk about her whenever you want, even around me._

**What about Sirius? Will you let him stop dating that creepy girl? She scares me.**

_Not a chance. As much as I've come to love Sirius, I enjoy watching him suffer._

**Well I'll still take your deal. But will you at least tell him I tried?**

Bekka laughed quietly as she read his response. She didn't bother writing and response. She just looked at him and nodded her head. 'Now ask!' she mouthed to him. He took a deep breath before pulling out a blank piece of parchment and scribbling a note on it. He passed it to Lily who was sitting next to him. Bekka watched as she read the note and smiled. She wrote a quick reply and gave it back to James. Bekka grinned as James read the note shock evident on his face. James grinned ecstatically at Bekka and mouthed 'Thank you!'

Bekka turned her attention back to her books, surprised that James wasn't screaming happily. She quickly realized that the little diversion wasn't enough of a break though. She stood and stretched. Remus looked at her surprised she had moved. "Everything okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, just need a bathroom break. I'll be back," she promised. She gave him a kiss before grabbing her bag out of habit. She did leave most of her stuff on the table though. Bekka headed out of the library and just wandered around the hallways, allowing her mind to think whatever it wanted to think.

After about thirty minutes, she decided to head back to the library before her friends came searching for her. Halfway back to the library, a fifth year Slytherin, Christina came running up to her. "Powers, I've been searching for you. Come here, there's something you need to see," she said in a rush of breath. She turned around running in the other direction. Bekka stared at her in confusion for a moment, before giving into her curiosity and following the other girl.

By the time Bekka caught up to Christina, she was standing in front of an unused classroom near the library. She was about to ask what was going on when voices came out, voices that Bekka instantly recognized.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Alex said.

"That's what makes it fun," Remus replied.

"True. Besides, Bekka will never know."

"Bekka will never know what?" she asked as she walked into the classroom. The scene in front of her shocked her. Alex was sitting on a desk, her legs wrapped around a shirtless Remus who had been kissing Alex's neck when Bekka walked in.

Alex quickly unwrapped her legs from around Remus and he picked his shirt up off the floor and pulled it on. They looked at Bekka guiltily. "Baby, this isn't what it looks like," Remus said.

"Oh? Then tell me what else could be besides the obvious fact that my boyfriend is a lying cheating prick and my best friend is a backstabbing bitch."

Neither Alex nor Remus seemed to be able come with anything to say. Eventually Alex spoke, "You weren't supposed to find out," she said, feebly.

"Surprise," Bekka said. "I found out. I hate you both." She turned and stormed out of the room, missing the satisfied look on Remus's face.

Outside Christina was still waiting. "I'm sorry. I just thought you should know," she said.

"Tell everyone that Remus and I are over. Make sure every student in the school knows. And make sure every girl knows not to trust him," Bekka said, angrily.

"I'm on it," Christina said, running off. Bekka turned and headed towards the secret passageway to Hogsmeade that Remus had shown a few weeks ago. She didn't want to be on the grounds to listen to the what rumors would start. And she defiantly didn't want to chance running into Remus or Alex. She just had to get away from Hogwarts. Once she arrived in Hogsmeade she apparated away.

* * *

Well that seems to be the end of that relationship... or is it?

At least Lily and James are finally going on a date. :)

Now review! :D


	18. Bekka Attacks

Thank you to the 2 wonderful people who reviewed. You're awesome. :)

* * *

Remus, James, and Sirius sat in the library, packing up their things to go to dinner. Alex and Sev had long since abandoned the library. "I can't believe Bekka left all her stuff here and never came back to get it," James said, staring at where her belongings still sat on the table.

"Yeah, that was weird," Sirius said; he reached over and began packing her things into his bag. "I'll give them to her at dinner."

"Shouldn't Remus be doing that," James pointed out. They looked at their friend and saw him staring off into space, a small grin on his face. "Moony?" he asked, waving his hand in front of Remus's face.

Remus jumped back startled. "I'm going to ask her to marry me after graduation," he announced.

The other two stared in shock. "It's only been three months since you guys started dating, are you sure you're ready for the M word," James said.

"Prongs, you were saying that you were going to marry Lily for years and she still hasn't even agreed to go on a date with you," Remus pointed out wryly.

"That's different; I was going after her for like 3 years before I started say I was going to marry her. And for the record she has agreed to go on a date with me," James said, grinning.

"James, we're talking real life here, not your dreams," Sirius said.

"So am I," James said, scowling at his friend. "Earlier Bekka told me to ask Lily to Hogsmeade and continued to pester me until I did. She even resorted to bribery."

"Why did she have to bribe you to do your favorite thing?"

"Because I had accepted that she wasn't ever going to be interested in me and I was tired of being rejected. This was the first time I've asked her out in two months," James said.

"Wait… so even though you had stop asking her out, you still kept talking about her constantly," Sirius said, surprised.

"I love her. I knew the moment I met her I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her in it. She's the only woman for me. Until today I believed I would never be the man for her though. But she said yes, and there's hope," James said, grinning.

"Wow, congratulations, mate," Sirius said, patting him on the back.

"That's how I feel about Bekka, you know. I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side. I want to do everything that I can to make her happy. I never want to see her cry," Remus said, returning to the original topic.

"Look, my boys are all grown up, falling in love, and getting married. Before you know they'll be talking about babies!" Sirius said, wiping nonexistent tears from his cheeks.

James and Remus began laughing. "You are so weird, mate," Remus said.

"And over dramatic," James said. "Don't forget that."

"And you guys are mean," Sirius said, as they headed out of the library.

Before they could respond to Sirius's accusation, Jack Foster walked up to them. He was their fellow year and house mate, and Frank Longbottom's best friend. "Hey Remus, would it be weird between us if I tried to get together with Powers?"

The three marauders stared at him in disbelief. "You want to try and to get together with my girlfriend?" Remus said, slowly as if he was having hard time understanding what Jack was saying.

"Well, your ex-girlfriend," Jack said.

"Ex-girlfriend?" Sirius asked, confused.

"You didn't tell them?" Jack asked, looking at Remus.

"Tell them what exactly?" Remus asked.

"That Powers broke up with you…?" Jack said, confused by the fact that the other three seemed to have no clue what was going on.

"I'm pretty sure she didn't," James asked. "She kissed Remus in the library earlier and he's been with us since then. "

Jack looked shocked at this. "Well, all I know is she told Christina Barnes to make sure the entire school knows that she was single and that girls shouldn't trust Remus Lupin. So I'm guessing whatever dirty little secret you were keeping, she found out and then broke up with you through gossip. That's harsh, mate. I'm sorry," he said, patting Remus on the shoulder. Remus just stared at him shocked, unable to speak. "So I guess I'll just be going then," Jack said, before hurrying on his way.

"Remus?" James asked, looking at his friend.

"You all right?" Sirius asked, concerned. They looked at him to find him staring at the place Jack had been standing, still shocked. "Moony, say something."

Remus looked at his friends finally. "What the hell just happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, mate. I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Let's find her and find out," James said, pulling out the map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he said, activating the map.

"Don't worry, Moony. We'll sort it out," Sirius said.

"Just not right now… She's gone. She left Hogwarts. She's not on the map," James said, surprised.

"Let's go down to dinner then, and we'll just talk to her when she comes back," Sirius said, logically.

"Right, she'll have to be back tomorrow for classes at the very least," James said. Sirius and he exchanged glances wondering what was going on. James began to head towards the Great Hall and Remus followed him, blankly, still stunned. Sirius brought up the rear, worried about his friend.

When the three arrived at the Great Hall, it was impossible to miss the dirty looks that girls were giving Remus. The Marauders sat down near Peter, who was already eating and did their best to ignore the looks. Sirius and James attempted to make jokes and distract Remus from everything, but Remus didn't seem to hear them at all. Even Lily seemed to give Remus a disappointed look, when she sat down next to James.

"Lily, what is going on?" James whispered to her.

"You really don't know?" Lily asked, looking at him uncertainly. "You didn't cover for him at all or anything?" She didn't know whether she could trust him, knowing how close the four boys were.

"I swear, I have no idea," James said, with all honesty.

Lily sighed. "Powers walked in him with another girl snogging in an abandoned classroom," she said, sadly. "I never would have labeled him as a cheater."

"What? He wasn't… He would never... He loves her," James said, shocked by the whole thing.

Lily shook her head. "Barnes saw the whole thing. It was defiantly Remus in the arms of someone that wasn't Powers. She went and got Powers and Powers confronted the two. And the only response she got from them was 'you weren't supposed to find out.' Poor girl must be crushed."

Before James could point out that Remus was crushed, Madeline McKinley made her way to their table. "Siry, baby!" she said, loudly. The Marauders groaned, a month into the forced relationship, Sirius had convinced her that they only needed to spend 3 nights a month together, and it would still be a relationship. He spent the rest of his time avoiding the girl as much as possible. "How can you still be seen with him after what he did?" she asked, looking at Remus like he was scum.

"And what is it exactly that he did?" Sirius asked, dryly.

"He cheated on his girlfriend. And with her best friend no less!" McKinley said, shocked that Sirius didn't already know. "She walked in on them. Everyone knows what a slut that Heart girl is now. Of course I knew it all along."

For the first time since entering the great hall, the Marauders looked over at where Alex and Sev were sitting. Alex looked as shell shocked as Remus did.

"She's not a slut," Sirius said, angrily, catching everyone by surprise. Even Remus seemed to break out of his trance momentarily, stunned that Sirius was defending someone he hated.

Before Madeline could respond, Bekka walked in to the great hall and all the students stopped talking and watched her. The professors noticed the sudden silence and immediately went on the alert.

"You slut," Bekka said, looking at Alex. She stormed angrily over towards her. The teachers prepared to stand in they were needed. "How could you?" she asked, her voice echoing around the Great Hall. "He was my boyfriend. You were like my sister. I know you said you liked a Gryffindor but did it have to be the one I liked?" Quicker than anyone could process, Bekka pulled her fist back and slammed it into Alex's face. Bekka continued to throw punches; Alex did her best to defend herself, but was reluctant to return the punches.

"Bekka… I swear… I didn't… I would never… Not Remus… I want… another Gryffindor…" Alex said, between Bekka's hits.

"I fucking saw you," Bekka said. "Your tongue shoved down his throat." She didn't slow her punches as she talked. Bekka was unaware of her surrounds until two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her away. "Let me go, she deserves it!" Bekka said, glaring at Alex.

"Not going to happen," Sirius said. When Bekka threw the first punch, the entire school stared shocked, it was highly unusual to see people fighting the muggle way. Sirius was the first to overcome the shock, jumping over the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, James was right behind him. Sirius grabbed Bekka and pulled her away, while James checked on Alex. The professors overcame their shock, when the boys were half-way over the first table, and hurried there as well. Professor Dumbledore indicated to Sirius to get Bekka out of the room. "We're going to go out in the hallway and talk," he said, pulling her towards the door. Bekka didn't fight him, she knew she wouldn't win, and he had done nothing to deserve her anger.

Bekka just glared angrily at Alex. She pulled the bracelet off her arm and tossed it on the ground by Alex's feet. "I trusted you," she said, the pain of betrayal in her eyes. "Sirius, let me go, I'll leave."

Sirius did as she asked, but kept a tight grip on her wrist just in case she decided to attack again. As the two walked out of the Great Hall, Bekka held her head high, and didn't look back. Once they were in the hallways, Sirius let go of her. She walked over to a staircase, sat down on the stairs, and promptly burst into tears.

Sirius sat down next to her. "Bekka, what really happened?" he asked, softly. He looked at her concerned.

Bekka looked at him, tears streaming down her face. "It's all true. I walked in on them," she said, her voice cracking.

"Are you sure that's what you saw? Tell me the whole story," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close.

Bekka rested her head on his shoulder and through the tears told him about needing a break from studying, then Christina coming to find her, and finally what she saw between Alex and Remus.

"Are you sure it was them?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius… I'm pretty sure I know what they look like. It was them. Alex was even wearing the bracelet," Bekka said. Looking at the conviction on her face, Sirius couldn't help but believe her.

"But he never left the library. He was with me and James from the time you left until just now. How could he have been in two places at once?"

"I don't know, Sirius. He's smart. He probably used some sort of advanced magic, thinking it was the best way that he wouldn't get caught. It's probably not the first time they've been together," Bekka said, doing her best to wipe away the tears that continued to fall.

Sirius thought about it and realized that it was possible Remus could have learned advanced magic like that. "But he seemed so shocked, when he found out," he said. He didn't want to believe his friend would ever do something like this, but with every word out of Bekka's mouth he found it harder and harder not to believe.

"Yeah, well he's a good actor isn't he? Nobody in the school suspects about his once a month problem do they? He has them all convinced he's the same as them," Bekka pointed out.

Sirius looked at her surprised for a moment. "You never actually believed it was dream did you?"

Bekka shook her head, as the tears slowed. "I was scared for my life, that day you four trapped me in that classroom. I knew you'd do anything for each other. I didn't know what you guys were going to do, if I didn't agree to keep silent."

"You're right; I'd do anything for my friends. And you are my friend, I'm not going to stop being your friend just because of this, you know that right?" Sirius said.

Bekka stared at him surprised and burst into tears once again. "Thank you, Sirius. I don't have many friends left," she threw her arms around him in a hug. "And I know I never said it before, but thank you for saving my life that night."

As Sirius wrapped his arms around her, he watched Alex and Remus leave the Great Hall. Remus had his arm wrapped around Alex, as the two headed in the direction of the hospital wing. As they disappeared from sight, Sirius realized he believed every word of Bekka's story.

* * *

I realize this chapter might have been a little confusing, but all will be explained in time. I promise. For now review and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written.


	19. Suspension

Bekka and Sirius heard someone clear their throat loudly from behind them. They turned to see Professor Dumbledore looking at them gravely. "Mr. Black, quick thinking getting over there and breaking the two apart. I've awarded you and Mr. Potter 50 points each. However Miss Powers, please come with me," he said.

"Of course, Professor," Bekka said, knowing she was in deep trouble now. She took a few steps before she turned and looked at Sirius. "Be free, Sirius. Don't let anyone tie you down."

Sirius looked at her in confusion, before he understood the words. He looked at her hopefully, "You mean…"

"Cut her loose; she doesn't deserve someone as good as you anyways," Bekka said, giving him a small smile, before following the headmaster to his office.

When they arrived there, Bekka was unsurprised to see her parents standing in the office waiting. "Mr. and Mrs. Powers thank you for coming on such short notice. I've asked to speak with you because your daughter is officially suspended for two weeks," Dumbledore said, frowning.

Mrs. Powers gasped and looked sharply at Bekka. Bekka was doing her best to stare at her feet and look apologetic. "What happened?" Mr. Powers asked.

"She punched another student here repeatedly. If it wasn't for a fellow student pulling her away, it's quite possible she could have seriously harmed the student."

"I see," Mrs. Powers said, through tight lips. She turned to look at Bekka. "We'll talk about this at home. Was there anything else you needed Professor Dumbledore?" The headmaster shook his head. "Come on, Bekka. Let's go home," Mrs. Powers said, walking to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Erm, Professor?" Bekka said, nervously. "Do you think it might be possible for me to run to my dorm and grab some of my school books? I don't want to fall too far behind on my studies."

Dumbledore stared at her through his glasses before sighing. "Very well, Miss Powers, but I expect you to go straight there and straight back here. Understand?"

Bekka nodded her head. "Straight there, straight back, got it." She headed out the door before he could change his mind.

"Quickly, Bekka!" her mom yelled after her.

Bekka ran straight to the Slytherin girl's dormitory. As she crossed the common room, she passed Regulus. She didn't even spare a glance at him. "I told you he'd move onto the next easy girl, I just didn't expect you to attack her like that," he yelled at her retreating back. She ignored the sting of the words and focused on getting out of the common room. She ran down the stairs to the dormitory. And quickly threw the most important books in an old school bag. As she quickly headed back to the headmaster's office, she was happy that she was almost there and she had gotten her books with no incidents.

However as soon as she thought this, she turned a corner and walked right into someone. The last someone she wanted to see. "Bekka…" Remus said, softly. "Can we talk?"

Bekka's anger flared up again. "No, Remus, we cannot talk. I have nothing to say to you. And you have nothing I want to hear," she said, trying to shove past him. However, he grabbed her arm and spun her so her back was against the wall. He used his body to pin her there.

"I was just asking to be nice, but we are going to talk. Because I have no idea what's going on. Talk to me Bekka," Remus growled. Bekka looked up into his eyes startled by the sudden aggression and saw his caramel colored eyes flecked with gold. She took in a sharp breath, realizing the full moon was tomorrow night.

Bekka glared at him. "Fine, you want to play confused little innocent werewolf, I'll tell you what's going on. I walk in on you and my best friend shoving your tongues down each other throats. I walked in on you standing between my best friend's legs without your shirt on! And then as if that's enough both of you just stared at me as if I was the one doing something wrong!"

Remus stared at Bekka. "It wasn't me. I swear to God it wasn't me. I would never do anything to hurt you like that. There is nobody but you. I've told you before, I love you," Remus said and pressed his lips to hers.

Bekka couldn't stop herself from kissing him back, but broke the kiss a few seconds later. "Don't lie to me, Remus. You don't love me," she said, softly. "Now let me go, my mother is waiting."

"Not until you believe me," Remus growled. He had thought her kissing him back was good a sign, but looking in her eyes now, he realized it had only strengthen her resolve.

"There is nothing you can say that can erase the image of her head titled back in ecstasy as you kiss her neck from mind. It's forever burned there. Don't you get it yet? I see it every time I close my eyes. I don't understand why you did it and I don't understand why you're denying it now, when you didn't earlier. But for whatever reason, you went after my best friend. I see now you never wanted me, I was just an easy way to get close to Alex," Bekka said, her emotions flickering back and forth from sadness to anger.

"If that was the truth, then why am I fighting for you to stay now?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Because you want both of us? Because you want me now that you know I've decided to move on?" Bekka guessed.

"Please, Bekka… Don't give up on us…" Remus pleaded.

"Remus, stop. We're over. We're done. Let it end," Bekka said, ignoring the urge to give in and forgive him. Her heart was breaking and she knew only he could fix it, but she wasn't giving him the chance to hurt her like this again.

"I still don't understand why," Remus said, looking at her with pain filled eyes.

This filled Bekka with anger once more. "You want to know why? Well here's why… You begged for one chance and I gave it to you. You blew it. It's not my fault. It's yours. Now let me go," Bekka said, close to yelling. She shoved him away from her and succeeded in getting him to back up a few steps. She squeezed out from between him and the wall and started to walk away from him.

Bekka only got a few steps away, when Remus reached out and grabbed her wrist. Bekka whirled around faced him. "Bekka, please, just listen to me," he tried one last time.

"No, Remus, I won't. I don't want the lies. I don't want the excuses. I don't want to hear anything from you unless it involves the damn project," Bekka shouted. Then her mind reminded her of something from the beginning of the year. "You remember at the beginning of this project when you agreed to do something for me? I know you do; since it's the reason Sirius was dating a nobody like McKinley. Where here's what I want you to do for me. Never talk to me about anything other than the project again. You got it? Good." Bekka yanked her arm out of his grasp and stormed away.

She entered Dumbledore's office and headed to the fireplace without a word to anyone. "I don't think you understand the definition of quickly," her mouth said.

Bekka didn't glance at her, just walked in front of her. She paused to grab some Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. She looked up as she said, "Powers Village Cottage." In the seconds before she disappeared, everyone in the room could see the tears falling from her face into the flames.

* * *

The first morning of her suspension, Bekka's parents came into her room to find out what had happened. After convincing her father to leave, Bekka told her mother everything that happened. Her mouth just listened without saying anything. When Bekka ended her story with the fight with Remus, she was in tears. Her mother wrapped her arms around Bekka. "Well, then I would have punched her too. But this never would have happened if you were dating Reg like I keep saying," her mother said. The mentioned of Reg just caused Bekka just to erupt into even more tears and she explained everything that had happened with Reg. "Oh hunny, I'm sorry. You should have told me."

"I know. It's just that you loved Reg, I didn't want to disappoint you by not being friends with him," Bekka said, through her tears.

"Well if he stopped being your friend, just because you kissed someone you didn't like, then he wasn't quite who I thought he was. At least you still have Sev, right? Or did you not tell me about a fight with him, and you're now completely friendless?"

Bekka couldn't help but smile. "I'm not completely friendless, Mom. I actually have a friend you haven't met; his name is Sirius Black. As for Sev, I don't know if I still have him. I haven't actually talked to him since I found out about Alex and Remus. What if he knew and just didn't tell me? And even if he didn't, what if he's mad at me for attacking Alex, I mean she's his friend still. What if he hates me now?"

"If you hate him, you move on and forget about him. But I highly doubt he hates you. There's only one way to find out," Mrs. Powers said, walking over to Bekka's desk. She grabbed a parchment and quill and handed them to Bekka. "Write him a letter." Mrs. Powers turned and walked out of the room.

Bekka did write someone a letter. It wasn't Sev though. She wasn't ready to find out if he hated her or not. Instead she wrote to Sirius.

_Sirius-_

_I hope you were telling the truth about being my friend. Otherwise I'm going to look pretty stupid writing you this letter. I got suspended for two weeks for punching Alex. I supposed I probably deserve it, although my mother said she would have punched her too. So at least I'm not in much trouble at home. It's more like a mini vacation from the stress of N.E.W.T.S. Although I did bring some books home to study, I can't risk getting too far behind. Oh and while we're on the oh so dreary topic of school work, can you send me the homework assignments for the classes we have together. I really don't want to flunk because of this. Don't really know what else to say right now, so I guess I'll end it. I'll see you in two weeks._

_-Bekka_

Bekka didn't have long to wait a respond and was more than delighted to have it almost immediately.

_Bekka-_

_Your owl scared the crap out of Lily Evans. She was right beside me on the way to Herbology when your owl dive bombed towards me. She screamed; it was pretty hilarious. James got mad at me for scaring "his Lily-kins" and wouldn't listen to me when I said it wasn't my fault. I might have gotten him to listen if I wasn't busy laughing so hard, I thought I would fall over. _

_You haven't really missed much so far, after all it's only been a couple of hours. It really does suck that you're gone for two weeks, but a break from this constant studying would be nice. I actually find myself daydreaming about punching somebody –anybody- just so I can get suspended. Then I realized they'd probably send me home to my actual family and I realize I'd much rather deal with the studying than the woman that gave birth to me. At least you're parents aren't mad at you. It's actually quite boring here right now. I should do something to change that. Maybe I'll send you a toilet seat just so you'll have no reason to start missing Hogwarts. You'll have a piece of it with you._

_-Sirius_

Bekka laughed at his response and wasted no time writing back to him. That was how Bekka spent her first week and a half of suspension, hidden away in her room, writing to Sirius. The two had an unwritten agreement to leave the subject of Remus alone. It was three days before she had to return to Hogwarts when she finally sat down and wrote Sev. It took her longer than she expected it to, but she just didn't know what to say. Eventually, she just got straight to the point.

_Sev-_

_Hi. Just wondering… do you hate me?_

_-Bekka_

Bekka was forced to wait what felt like forever, but was really just a couple of hours.

_Bekka-_

_Why in the world would I hate you? I just don't understand what happened. Alex keeps saying the rumors aren't true and that she would never do that to you. She's taken to wearing both bracelets all the time. She always seems so sad when she looks at them. She's not even fighting with Black as much anymore. But I know you wouldn't punch her without good reason. I just wish I knew what happened._

_Reg has constantly been repeating the story of you attacking Alex, saying you were like a screaming banshee. He actually grinned when he found out you got suspended. I think he's enjoying this whole thing. I can't believe that we used to be friends with him._

_Oh, the marauders blew up the prefects' bathroom yesterday. Actually, I think it was just Sirius; the Marauders seemed to actually be divided these days. Black won't talk to Lupin, he just ignores him as if he doesn't exist. It's strange. Anyways, back to the bathroom shortly after the explosion, Black ran by carrying a toilet seat over his head, screaming "For Bekka!" You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?_

_Anyways, I'm glad your two weeks are almost up. Maybe when we get back, we can sort through this mess. Or at the very least, I can hear your side of the story. Because none of this is making sense._

_-Sev_

Bekka frowned when she read that the Marauders weren't talking. She couldn't stop from smiling when she read about the toilet seat. She'd write back to him later, maybe get more information on the what was going on with the Marauders.

It was later when she lying in bed to sleep, that her mind focused on something Sev said. She quickly got out of bed and retrieved his note and read one paragraph again and then narrowed it down to one sentence. _I think he's enjoying this whole thing._ Bekka laid back down in her bed, the letter still in her hand as thought about it out loud.

"Sev is right; none of this is making sense. Reg had something to do with this. But what… think Bekka… you're smarter than him and you know the way he thinks. You can figure this out," she said. Her mind flashed through every confrontation she had with Regulus in the last few months. Certain things he said stood out to her now, which she had ignored before.

"**Go ahead; enjoy your happiness while it lasts."**

"**You think your dreams have come true, but you'll learn it's really a nightmare."**

"**Enjoy your fairy tale, but you'll never get the happy ending."**

"**It'll never work."**

"**I told you he'd leave you for the next skank."**

Bekka's mind was spinning as she realized that Reg knew this was coming all along. "Did he know or did he plan it? What if I was so ready to accept that what I saw was the truth, that I was willing to ignore the facts? Like the fact, that Alex didn't even try to fight back when I went after her. Or the fact that Remus was obviously hurting. But damn it, it looked just like them." Bekka remembered the morning Alex and her had come down stairs and Alex's hair just happened to get stuck in Reg's watch. "Reg must have used a polyjuice potion. Damn, he had the whole thing planned for at least a month. But who would have helped him. Who has been angry enough at me to want to hurt me," she said, still thinking out loud. It wasn't long before a name came to her. "Jason, he was furious after he heard about me and Remus. Does that mean it was Jayden and Regulus in the classroom? No, neither one of them would go so far as to kiss each other to make my life suck… would they? But what about the bracelet? The Alex in the classroom was wearing it, and Alex and I never took ours off. Although I suppose, someone could have duplicated it easily enough. I protected it against a lot of spells, but that wasn't one of them. So that's a possibility. Damn it, there are just too many variables. And then there's the possibility that I'm just completely over thinking everything, because I want to blame Reg. But if Reg somehow did stage this whole thing, then I owe both Remus and Alex an apology." Bekka realized then that the sun was coming up and she had spent all night thinking about this. "Okay, there's a good chance that I'm completely delusional from lack of sleep right now. So I'm getting someone else's thoughts."

Bekka stood and quickly returned to her desk and pulled out a parchment and wrote everything she was thinking on it, including the fact that she might be delusional and looking for a way to blame Reg. She quickly duplicated it and wrote Sev and Sirius at the top. Bekka used her owl and the family owl to send them off, before crawling into bed and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

And so Bekka figures it out... kind of. It is all completly explained in the next chapter. But even though she now knows it wasn't really them, will Alex and Remus be able to forgive her? We'll see. :) Also there is about ten chapters left. :)

Oh, also think about going back and changing the chapters so they all have names.


	20. The Truth

So does the fact that this is extra long (almost twice my normal chapter) make up for me taking forever to get it posted? It should. :)

* * *

Sev was waiting for Bekka in the Entrance Hall on her first day back. "Everyone is waiting for you in the Great Hall, waiting to see if you attack Alex again," he said, instead of greeting her. Bekka groaned, that was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "I thought you might feel that way, so I grabbed you some food and thought we might eat in the common room?" Sev suggested, holding up some bagels and bacon.

"And that is the reason why I love you," Bekka said, giving her friend a grateful smile. "Then you can catch me up on everything I've missed."

"And we can finish figuring out our secret plan," Sev said. Bekka had spent the last days of her suspension writing to Sev and Sirius about way to find out the truth from Regulus. Sev was convinced that he had planned this whole thing. Sirius had the opposite opinion, but was willing to help Bekka find out the truth just in case it was Reg behind it.

"Yeah… We have to talk about that…" Bekka said, guiltily.

Sev frowned at her. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Well… Sirius Black kind of sort of is in on the whole thing as well," she said, as they walked to the common room. She knew the two didn't get along so she just happened to forget to mention that they were both helping her plan everything out.

"What?" Sev asked, stunned.

"I sent him the same letter I sent you with all my ideas. He doesn't believe it, but wants to help just to cover all the bases. I think he has a hard time believing that his brother is actually as evil as he is. Yet at the same time, he doesn't want to believe that Remus would cheat. He really is conflicted about this whole thing," Bekka explained, quickly. Looking at Sev's face, she could tell that he wasn't quite ready to except Sirius's help. "Look Sev, I know he was complete prick for the longest time, but he's not really so bad now. He's changed. All the Marauders have, think about it Sev, they don't play half as many pranks as they used to. And none of them are as cruel as they used to be."

Sev sighed looking at his best friend. "Fine, but I still hate him."

"Just try to be civil to him, please," Bekka pleaded. By this time she was curled in the corner of the couch in the Slytherin common room, her back against the armrest with feet tucked under her; Sev was sprawled on the other end of the couch.

"I'll try. No promises though," Sev said, unhappily.

"You're the best, Sev. Now tell me what I've missed. And don't leave anything out," Bekka said, grinning at him and beginning to munch on the bacon.

"Well, I've already told you about the bathroom incident. Black broke up with his girl. No one was really that surprised, they were shocked she kept him as long as she did. But I'm guessing you told him he could break up with her," Sev said, looking to Bekka for confirmation. She nodded her head. "What no one saw coming was the explosion she had in the Great Hall. Went up to him yelling, said something about the fact that he was leaving her for you and she saw the two of you in the corridor the last night you were here. For a few days there were rumors that you were only using Remus to get close to Sirius, and once that happened, you waited until something happened so that you could use the oh poor me excuse to get into Sirius's pants and that it worked quite fantastically."

"Ew… Sirius? Really? Never," Bekka said, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Good to know that your taste in guys hasn't gone that low yet. You had me wondering when you're talking about how he changed."

"Sirius is more of a brother now," Bekka said, shrugging.

"How exactly did this happen?" Sev asked, curiously.

Bekka shrugged again. "We share a hatred for the same person: Regulus Black."

"That's enough to form a friendship off of?"

"Well, that and some other things. But yeah, it is. Besides it's not like I have a lot of friends, just you and him."

Sev shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly Bekka, I still think he's a prick. But I'm not going to tell you who you should or shouldn't be friends with. I think you may have divided the Marauders though."

Bekka looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Sirius and Peter aren't talking at all to James and Remus. The whole school has noticed it. It's weird. The first morning you were gone, they both came to breakfast with black eyes and a lot of other bruises. They told everyone they tripped down the stairs, but no one believes them. Especially, because they are always glaring at each other. Black, didn't tell you this?"

Bekka shook her head. "We kind of avoided the whole Remus topic. Neither one of us really wanted to talk about it." Bekka looked at Sev sadly. "I never wanted to get in between them."

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll work it out. Especially since we might be able to explain the whole thing if we get Reg to talk," Sev said, trying to comfort her.

"Right, we got to get that sorted out first. Talk to you about it at lunch? In the Kitchens? It's time for class now," Bekka said, standing. Before Sev could even agree, she ran into the girls dormitory to grab her things. By the time she returned downstairs, Sev had already left for class.

Bekka hurried to Transfiguration, knowing she was bound to be late. She was about to walk through the door with just seconds to spare, when a blur came towards. "Bekka!" the blur yelled. "You're back!" Then Bekka was spinning around in the air.

"Sirius put me down!" Bekka said, laughing, as Sirius continued his spinning hug. "You're going to make us late!"

"No I'm not, because we are not going to class. I have to catch you up on everything you missed. Come on," he said, dragging her in the opposite direction.

"But I've already missed two weeks of classes and Sev already caught me up on everything."

"Well he probably gave you the boring version of events. I promise you mine will be so much better," he said, grinning at his friend. Bekka rolled her eyes and gave in to Sirius.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"Oh! Back in fourth year, we found this room in this castle. Remus said he read about it in _Hogwarts: a History_ and gave some lame name for it like The Room of Requirement or something. James and I called it the room of awesome. Just wait," he said, grinning at her.

Bekka rolled her eyes once again, wondering if he was aware that he was acting like a child. Once they reached the room of requirement, and Bekka had to admit she was pretty impressed by it, Sirius immediately launched into what she had missed. It was basically the same thing what Sev had told her, only Sirius made it much more dramatic. She couldn't help but smile at his theatrics though. However, Bekka couldn't help but noticed he hadn't once mentioned Remus or James. "I tried to send you a toilet seat, like I said I would, but Dumbledore confiscated it before I could," Sirius said, grinning at Bekka.

Bekka grinned back and muttered something that sounded like thank god.

"But I think that about covers everything you missed. Now on to finish up our plan to find out whether or not Remus is a jerk or if my brother is a jerk. Actually just figure out if my brother is a huge jerk or a major jerk," Sirius said, ignoring her muttered comment.

"You know you and Alex should really talk. You both have brother issues," Bekka said, laughing.

"Why in the world would I willingly talk to her unless it's to annoy her?" Sirius asked.

"Because you can rant about your brothers. Then you two can snog and leave the rest of us alone," Bekka said, not even trying to keep the grin off her face.

Sirius stared at her shocked and started stuttering, "What? No, never! I hate her!"

"Well there is a fine line between love and hate," Bekka teased, smirking.

Sirius grabbed a pillow off the couch they were sitting on and used it to whack Bekka in the face. The next five minutes consisted of them in a pillow fight which had somehow led to Sirius tickling Bekka until she begged for mercy. "You cheated," Bekka pouted.

"I didn't cheat… I just did everything I could to make sure I won," Sirius grinned. "You realize we just acted like five year olds?"

"Do you realize you've been acting like a five year old all day?" Bekka replied.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. "You know you were having fun. Now back to the finishing of the plan."

"Oh, right, about that. Sev knows about the plan. He's even helped the planning of it so far," she said.

"So…?" Sirius asked, wondering what the point of that statement was.

"You're not upset by it?"

"Negative. I figured he knew. You two have been friends since first year. I assumed you would tell him. I didn't expect something like this would come between you two."

Bekka looked at him, concern written on her face. "Then why did it come between you and Remus?" she asked, quietly.

Sirius looked at her surprised. "Did Snape tell you about that?"

"He told me about you two falling down the stairs," Bekka said, in a voice that made it clear she did not believe the story. "But even when you were telling me what I missed, Remus and James were noticeably absent from your stories. What happened?"

Sirius shrugged sadly. "I was mad at him because he hurt you. I mean even after some of the horrible pranks we played on you, and we were mean, you still walked away with your head held high, never letting it get to you. And when you sat there crying, I could see how much he had gotten to you. It made me mad because you are one of the strongest girls I know and he made you cry. Then I saw him walking with his arm around Alex, taking her to the hospital wing and I was blinded by anger. By the time he came up to the dormitory that night I had been just sitting, letting my anger grow. Then he walked in the dorm looking defeated and he looked at James and said that he had lost you and he didn't even understand it and at that point I kind of snapped and attacked him. James and Remus haven't spoken to me since, not that I've tried talking to them."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I really didn't want to come between you guys," Bekka said, sadly.

Sirius shrugged. "It's not really your fault. You didn't ask me to fight him; that was my decision. But let's face it; if Regulus is behind this whole thing, I'm going to look like a complete prick."

"Yeah, we both are. I mean you aren't the only one that went after your best friend. I still can't believe I did that. I thought I was fine. I thought I could go in there and just ignore her, but when I saw her I couldn't hold the anger in. I wanted to claw her eyes out with a spoon," Bekka said, frowning at the memory. She shook her head to dispel it. "To be honest though, I'm still not sure why you went after Remus. Why did you get so mad over me?"

Sirius shrugged. "Bekka, you've become like my little sister. I don't want anything to happen to you. I mean it. Even if this all Regulus, I don't regret going after Remus," he said, simply.

"You're the best, Sirius," Bekka said, smiling.

"I know," Sirius said, grinning. "It's almost lunch time; what do you say we get some food?"

"Right, I told Sev, we'd meet him in the kitchens so we could go over the plan."

"Then let's be on our way," Sirius said, holding out his arm like a gentleman.

Bekka laughed as she grabbed onto his arm. "Well aren't you being a gentleman, Mr. Black," she said.

"Always, Miss Powers," Sirius said, grinning. The two continued to the kitchens joking all the while.

After a week of secret lunch meetings, the three put their plan into effect. In the week, Bekka did her best to always be seen by Reg laughing and joking around with Sev or Sirius. The school had erupted into more rumors about Bekka and Sirius again, the two of them ignored it, neither confirming nor denying the rumors.

On the day they were ready to put their plan into action, Bekka waited for Regulus in the corridor, knowing he'd be walking by soon to go to dinner. "Hey Black, can I talk to you?" she asked, quietly, when she spotted him and his friends.

Reg looked at her with disdain and said, "What do you want?"

"To talk to you? I think I just said that," Bekka said.

"About what?"

"About New Year's Eve last year," Bekka said, innocently. Reg's faced paled and Bekka could see panic flash through his eyes for a second.

Reg quickly regained control of his emotions and looked at his friends, "You guys go on ahead; I'll deal with her and catch you guys in the common room." His friends nodded and walked away. He turned his attention back to her. "Why do you want to talk about last New Year's Eve?"

"Are you sure you want to have this conversation, out in the open corridor, where anyone could hear?" she smirked.

Regulus scowled. "Fine, we'll go into a classroom," he said, walking into the nearest room.

"Excellent idea," she said, following him. She sat down and smiled at Regulus. "Make yourself comfortable."

"What is this about? Did you really want to talk about New Year's Eve?" he asked suspiciously.

"I had a wonderful conversation with your mum while on my suspension. It seems like you forgot to mention that we were no longer friends. She was still under the impression that I was going to be her future daughter-in-law." Bekka grinned as she saw Sirius and Sev sneak in the door behind Regulus.

Reg scowled at her once again. "Guess you still could be her future daughter-in-law since everyone knows you're dating Sirius now. Of course, when Mother finds that out, you'll no longer be in her good graces."

"Life is so much more fun when you aren't in that wretched woman's good graces," Sirius said, causing Regulus to jump in surprise.

Reg turned to look at Sirius and Sev before turning his attention back to Bekka. "What is going on here?"

Bekka smirked at him. "I didn't really see your mother. It was just a good way to distract you until they arrive."

"Why?" Reg asked, suspicion all over his face.

"We're having a tea party!" Sirius said, grinning. He used his wand and set everything up.

"Count me out," Reg said, heading towards the door. He paused when he saw Sev standing in front of it. "Come on Sev let me go." Sev shook his head. Reg turned and glared at Bekka. "You do realize this is kidnapping right?"

Bekka shrugged, nonchalantly. "Come on, Reg. It's only tea. Just sit down and enjoy the party," she said, taking her seat at the table, next to Sirius who was already sitting. Sev cast a charm on the door to prevent Regulus from leaving and took his seat across for Bekka. They are stared at Regulus expectantly.

Reg continued to glare at Bekka. "What if I don't want to sit down and enjoy the party?"

"Then I'll tell the whole school what happened New Year's Eve. Your choice, that or tea. Which is worst?" she smirked.

Regulus sighed, defeated. He took the only empty seat, across from Sirius. Sev quickly poured everyone's tea. "So what did happen last New Year's Eve?" Sev asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Reg said, quickly.

"Well obviously something, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here," Sirius pointed out, sipping his tea. Reg glared at him.

"Regulus dear, drink up," Bekka said. "You wouldn't want your tea to go to waste now would you?"

Reg drank it all in one drink. "See it's gone. Now can I go?" he asked.

The other three exchanged looks. "You realize this is illegal right?" Sev asked, the other two.

"What? The kidnapping?" Sirius asked.

"Or the blackmail?" Bekka added.

"Both actually, but I was talking about the other thing," Sev said.

"What other thing?" Reg asked suspiciously.

"They say it only takes three drops of Veritaserum to get a person to spill the innermost secrets," Bekka said, smiling evilly.

Reg paled as he realized what Bekka was saying. "You wouldn't…" he said.

"No? Well let's see if we would, what happened last New Year's Eve?" Sirius asked.

"I got drunk and shagged Susie Jenkins," Regulus said. His eyes widen as he spoke, unable to stop himself.

"I think we would," Sev smirked, pulling out a bottle and setting it on the table.

"But that is illegal. How did you get that?" Reg asked, stuttering.

Sev shrugged. "I was bored over the holidays and decided to see if I could brew some. Evidently I can. I was just saving it for a time when it was needed."

"Wait… Susie Jenkins is a Gryffindor. I met her in a broom closest once in fifth year. She's been trying to get with me ever since," Sirius said, still stuck on the fact that Regulus shagged a Gryffindor.

"I know. She admitted later that the only reason she got with me was because I looked like you," Regulus said. Then he groaned as he realized what he just admitted to. Bekka, Sev, and Sirius began to laugh.

"Right, now that we know that it does indeed work how about we get to the bottom of what we came here for?" Sirius said, grinning.

"What did you come here for?" Reg asked.

"To know the truth… did you have anything to do with my breakup with Remus?" Bekka asked.

Reg smirked and pride covered his face. "Of course, I planned the whole thing. I waited until you were alone and then paid Christina to go get you and take you to where the other two were waiting."

"How did you know where Remus and Heart would be?" Sirius asked.

Reg's smirk seemed to grow. "Because that wasn't Lupin and Heart… well there was a Heart, but a different one, Jason. It was actually him and Jade Bennett."

"But the bracelet, those are one of a kind," Sev pointed out. "And Bekka swears Alex was wearing it."

Reg shrugged. "That was easy enough. I noticed that the two never took them off, so we just had Bennett sneak into you room one night an cast a duplicating spell on Alex's."

"You hated Jason, why were you working with him? And why did Bennett help you guys?"

"Jason and I were willing to put aside our differences to work together and achieve our goal which was to ruin your life. And Bennett has been obsessed with Jason since he came here. I don't know how you could have missed her throwing herself at him, when you were dating him."

Bekka scowled at Reg. "So I got mad at Remus and punched Alex for no reason?"

"Yeah, it was amazing. I'm still a little surprise how well the plan went off."

"Why?" Bekka asked. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you. I love you. I'm in love with you; I have been for a long time. I hated it every time you got a boyfriend. Then you had to go talking about liking Lupin. And I didn't understand it. You hated him. You were so angry when he kissed you. But now it's no big deal. How can feelings change that much? How come you could never see me? I was the one that was always there for you. I was the one that was always your shoulder to cry on. I was the one who would have given you the world. But you never saw it. Instead you wanted Remus Lupin. And I couldn't do it again. I couldn't sit by and watch him hurt you. I refused to do it," Reg said, looking at Bekka with sad eyes.

Silence met his admission. Bekka was shocked, while Sev and Sirius felt like they shouldn't be hearing it. Finally, Bekka spoke quietly, but it wasn't to Reg. She looked at Sirius. "We got what we came here for. Time to wrap it up and get out of here." She left before anyone could respond.

Sev looked at Sirius. "You can finish up here?" he asked, before glance at the door Bekka had just fled through.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I know what to do. Just go after her." Sev nodded and chased after Bekka.

"What do you mean you know what to do? What are you going to do to me?" Regulus asked, standing and inching towards the door.

Sirius didn't answer him, just pulled out his wand and said "_Obliviate_." When Sirius left the room, Reg was unconscious with no memory of why he was in the room, yet alone what had happened in it. Sirius and Sev had already erased Bekka from his friends mind before they arrived in the room. Sirius couldn't help but grin at the fact that everything seemed to go according to plan. He also realized that he had to apologize to Remus and that wiped the grin right of his face.

Sirius checked the Great Hall and was relieved to see James and Remus still in there eating. Peter was nowhere in sight, but he didn't really notice that. He took a deep breath and headed towards where the two were sitting. Sirius sat down across from Remus and ignored the glare from James.

"Remus, I'm sorry. I should have believed you. But Bekka was so convinced it was you and Alex and then you walked out with your arm around Alex and it was harder not to believe it wasn't you. I'm sorry. I believe you now. Please forgive me," Sirius said, pleading with Remus.

"I was helping Alex to the hospital wing. She had a broken nose and three broken ribs. She could hardly walk, I was just helping her get there," Remus said. "I felt like it was partially my fault that Bekka attacked her. And I wanted to talk to her because she seemed just as confused as I did."

"I realize that now, Remus. I was an idiot for not believing you. Please, don't hate me," Sirius said.

"I can't help but notice that he apologizes for not believing you, but not for stealing your girlfriend," James added. He honestly wanted the two to make up; he hated the Marauders breaking into two, but he wanted to make sure everything was said, so it didn't come back later and bite them all in the butt.

"I didn't steal his girlfriend. She's just a friend. She's like my little sister and it killed me to see her crying. And I wasn't about to end my friendship with her. I know I started off hating her but I've come to care for her. But I don't think of her like that. She's Remus's girl," Sirius said, defending his friendship with Bekka.

"Not anymore," Remus reminded everyone.

"Well she should be," Sirius said, simply.

"She doesn't want to talk to me ever again. It's over between me and her, Padfoot," Remus said, sadly.

Sirius sighed in relief at hearing his nickname, knowing then that all was forgiven. He frowned at Remus though. "She still loves you though. Talk to her," Sirius insisted.

"No, it's been three weeks. I'm moving on," Remus said. "I don't want to be with her anymore."

"What?" Sirius asked, shocked. "But you were going to ask her to marry you."

"Things change. She made it clear that she didn't want to be with me, so it's time I move on. No matter what," Remus said.

"But Moony… talk to her first, mate," Sirius said.

"No, now drop it," Remus said, leaving no room for further discussion.

* * *

After leaving the classroom, Bekka headed towards the kitchens. A few minutes after she left, she heard Sev following her. She didn't say a word as he ran up next to her and walked by her side. He didn't break the silence, knowing she'd talk when she wanted to.

The two arrived at the kitchens a few minutes later and were greeted by a house elf. "What can Pippi do for you?" asked the house elf.

"Hot coco please," Bekka said, quietly.

"Nothing for me," Sev said, hardly looking at Pippi.

"Coming right up," Pippi said, before disappearing. Bekka took a seat at the small table and just stared into the thin air. Sev took the seat across from her and watched her with concern. A few minutes later, Pippi returned with Bekka's drink and quickly disappeared again.

Bekka stared into the liquid for a minute before speaking. "I can't believe he did this… I have to apologize to Alex," she said. "Do you think she'll be able to forgive me?"

Sev shrugged. "Honestly, yeah, I think she will… It might just take time. You really hurt her," Sev said.

Bekka sighed sadly as she sipped the hot coco. "I really screwed things up, didn't I?"

"It wasn't your fault. Regulus planned all this. Blame him," Sev said.

"But I didn't give them a chance to explain. I should have listened," Bekka said.

"It wouldn't have made a difference and you know it. Stop blaming yourself," Sev said, sternly.

Bekka didn't respond, just drank her hot coco. Once she was finished, she stood up and looked at Sev. "Let's go find, Alex," she said.

Sev nodded and followed her out the exit. The two spotted Alex with some of their housemates. "Sev, go get her. I can't go over there and talk to her. They'll want us to fight," Bekka said.

Sev sighed. "Fine, I'll go get her," he said, walking away. A few minutes later he returned with Alex by his side. Alex was watching Bekka warily as if she might attack any moment.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I was wrong. I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have attacked you like I did. I'm so sorry," Bekka said, quickly.

Alex looked at her surprised. "What brought around the change in attitude?"

Bekka quickly explained what they had learned from Reg. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it before. I wasn't thinking straight," she said.

"I would never do something like that to you; I thought you knew that," Alex said, sadly.

"I should have. I screwed up. I know. Please forgive me," Bekka pleaded.

Alex stared at her with tear filled eyes. "I don't know that I can. I'm sorry," she said. Before Bekka could respond, Alex turned and fled.

Bekka looked at Sev and tried to keep the tears from escaping. "I supposed that could have gone better," she said, attempting to joke.

"It'll be ok. Just give her time. Until then, you have me. And as much as I dislike it, I'm pretty sure you have Black too."

"I guess that will have to be good enough for now," Bekka said with a small smile.

The next week went by quickly. Bekka spent most of her spare time with Sev studying for N.E.W.T.S. Whenever she needed a break, she'd go find Sirius. She usually found him with the rest of the Marauders and always found a way to get his attention without actually approaching the Marauders. Sirius would leave his friends; then he and Bekka would walk around the grounds laughing and joking. Bekka still hadn't talked to Remus, even though she knew she had to eventually. It had been a month and they still had the project to work on.

Bekka was sitting at the Slytherin table at lunch when she decided the time had come to talk to him, before the project suffered anymore. She stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table, where James and Remus were sitting. James was the first to notice her. "Uh, hey Bekka," he said. Remus turned around in his seat and looked at her in surprise.

"Hey James, how was your date with Lily?" she asked, ignoring Remus for the time being.

"Which one?" James asked, grinning.

"There's been more than one?"

"There have been four in the past month. This makes me feel pretty accomplished. I mean I got Lily Evans away from studying four times!" he said, laughing.

Bekka couldn't stop the smile from crossing her face. "That's good."

"Hey gorgeous," Sirius said from behind her, flinging an arm over her shoulders. He and Peter had just arrived for lunch. Peter wasted no time digging into the food.

Bekka rolled her eyes and removed Sirius's arm from her shoulders. "Hey Sirius," she said.

"So you finally decided to talk to Moony?" he asked. "James and I were wondering which one of you would break first, if only for the sake of the project."

Bekka looked at him surprised. "How did you know I was here to talk to him?" she asked.

"Because yesterday you threw paper balls at my head instead of just walking up to our table in the library… you haven't walked near us since the breakup," Sirius pointed out.

"Shut up and eat your food," Bekka said.

"No, shut up and pay up," James said, grinning triumphantly.

Bekka raised an eyebrow, as Sirius muttered. "I hate you, Prongs."

"What exactly is he paying for?" she asked.

James grinned. "We had a bet about who would break first. He said it'd be Remus, but I knew it'd be you. Now he owes me two galleons," he explained.

Bekka rolled her eyes at the two boys. She realized she was using the conversations with James and Sirius to put off talking to Remus. She turned her attention to him and realized he was still looking at her with surprise.

"Right, erm, I'm sorry about everything. I'm sure Sirius explained the whole thing to you. I should have listened to you, I'm sorry I didn't," she said. Remus shot Sirius a confused look and Sirius responded with a look of guilt. Bekka realized Sirius hadn't explained everything. "Okay, maybe he hasn't. But what it comes down to is I should have believed you. I'm sorry I didn't."

Remus didn't say anything just stared at her. "So when did you want to work on the project?" he asked.

Bekka gaped at him dumbfounded that he didn't even acknowledge her apology. Even the other Marauders seemed shocked. "Erm… whenever is good for you," she finally said, quietly. She could feel her heart breaking inside her chest.

"Tonight after dinner then?" Remus said.

Bekka nodded her head. "That works."

"See you then," Remus said, as he turned his back to her, as if he didn't care about her.

Bekka glanced at Sirius to see if he was making any sense of it and he just shrugged. The two of them looked at James and found he was just as clueless. Bekka spotted James's winnings from the bet on the table next to his plate. She reached over and took one of the gold coins. "Hey that's mine!" James protested.

"I figure half of its mine. I mean after all you never would have won if it wasn't for me," she said smirking. Bekka turned and strode out of the Great Hall, hoping that she would wait to dissolve into tears until she was on the other side of the oak doors.

After dinner that night, Bekka ran to the dormitory to get the things she needed before meeting Remus. As she entered her dormitory she spotted Alex staring at an open photo album crying. "Alex?" Bekka asked, instantly forgetting about meeting Remus. "What's wrong?" she said, walking over towards Alex's bed. She found the photo book opened to a picture of two smiling children playing. Bekka instantly recognized them as a young Alex and Jason.

"He used to be so happy," Alex said, through her tears. "Now he's just evil."

"I know he's a jerk, but evil is a little extreme," Bekka said.

"No, he is evil. He's one of them. He got the mark. I saw it. He showed me; bragging about how he was going to help The Dark Lord rid this school of mudbloods," Alex said, looking at Bekka. Bekka open her mouth to say something comforting, but Alex continued before she could, "I pointed out that it meant he'd probably have to kill innocent people. You want to know what his reaction was? He snorted and said he didn't care. What happened to that little boy in picture?"

"Oh Alex… I'm so sorry," Bekka said, hugging Alex tightly. Alex clung to Bekka tightly. "It'll be okay," Bekka promised. "I don't know how, but everything will be fine, I promise."

Bekka spent the next hour doing her best to cheer Alex up; she finally succeeded in getting Alex to laugh. The two girls stayed up late into the night talking about nothing and laughing about the silliest things, both wanting to get their minds off of life. As the two got ready for bed, Alex pushed something into Bekka's hand. Bekka looked down and realized it was her bracelet. She looked at Alex and the two exchanged a secret smile, their friendship mended.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed that long chapter. A lot more happened than I realized was going to happen. But happily the Marauders are still together and Alex and Bekka are friends once more. :) Sadly, Remus and Bekka aren't... and Remus doesn't seem to want to be. :( Be nice and review please. :D


	21. Hatred

I'm soooo sorry this took me so long to update. Life just got really busy lately. I kept saying I'll sacrifice sleep to write, but end up working on things until almost 5 in the morning and only getting two hours of sleep as it was.

And I realized that it's never really shown in the story, but Sev continued to be friends with Alex even through the Alex/Bekka fight. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Sev was waiting in the common room to for Bekka before heading to the Great Hall. He couldn't hide his surprise when Bekka and Alex came in together, arms linked together, laughing as if the past month had never happened.

"Why the look of surprised, Severus dear," Bekka asked, cheerfully.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, waving towards the girls linked arms.

"Yep," Alex said, grinning. "Now shall we continue on to breakfast?"

"Are you going to explain to me what I missed?"

"Nope," the two girls replied together before hurrying on towards the Great Hall. Sev followed silently shaking his head in disbelief.

Halfway through breakfast and mid-conversation, the girls were interrupted by a body forcefully squeezing itself between them.

"Gross, there is a Black touching me!" Alex said, looking at Sirius with disdain.

"Oh, Alex, you are so over dramatic. Good morning, Sirius," Bekka said, rolling her eyes at Alex.

"Morning, love," Sirius said, cheerfully. "I guess you two kissed and made up," he added, looking between Alex and Bekka.

"Indeed we did. Now what can I do for you?" Bekka asked, slapping Sirius's had as he reached for a piece of bacon off her plate. "My bacon!"

Sirius pouted for a second about the bacon before speaking, "I here sitting next to you and someone who is absolutely atrocious," he paused here to look pointedly at Alex. He opened his mouth to continue, but another voice spoke before he could.

"What the bloody hell?" Alex, Sirius, and Bekka turned to find Regulus standing behind them.

"Oh, look, it's someone even more horrible than her," Sirius said, pointing to Alex when he said her.

"What's a blood traitor like you doing soiling our tables?" Reg sneered.

"What's an idiot like you doing interrupting our breakfast?" Bekka asked scornfully.

"Wondering why the hell your laughing with someone you beat the hell out of a few weeks ago," Reg scowled.

Alex and Bekka exchanged glances. "Oh, that whole fight was staged. I wasn't really hurt," Alex said, smirking.

"She told me about her and Remus weeks before that happened," Bekka continued an identical smirk on her face.

"When Christina caught us and went to tell her, we knew we had to plan something," Alex finished.

"Wait a minute, you mean Heart and Lupin were really together?" Regulus asked, confused.

"Duh, why else would Christina have seen them together?" Bekka asked.

Reg sputtered in shock. "You knew before and were okay with it?"

"Of course she was. By then she wanted another Marauder," Sirius said, adding to the lie.

"Surely not you," Reg said, looking surprised.

"Of course not him, it's Peter Pettigrew that's captured my attention," Bekka said, shocking everyone that was listening to the conversation. "Sirius is practically my brother; wanting him would just be gross."

"You used to say I was practically your brother," Reg pointed out. "Is he just your replacement for me?"

Sirius looked surprised as if he hadn't thought about it before.

"Replacement…? No. It's more like I upgraded," Bekka said, shrugging.

Reg glared at her. "So let me get this straight… Lupin and Heart were shagging while you were still dating and you were okay with it because you wanted Pettigrew?" he asked, returning to the original subject.

"Yep, sounds about right," Alex said.

Bekka nodded her head in agreement. "Now can I return to my breakfast?"

Regulus didn't respond, just turned and walked away.

Sev who had remained quiet throughout the whole exchange finally spoke. "Just when the rumors were fading away," he said, shaking his head.

Bekka laughed. "What can I say? I just love the attention."

"No, you don't. You hate it," Sev said.

"I know. But the look on Regulus's face… that was priceless," Bekka said, smirking, as buttered her toast.

"His plan is falling into pieces and he thought it went amazingly," Sirius grinned.

"Well his plan worked in one area," Alex reminded them, "Remus."

"Are you getting back with him?" Sev asked.

Bekka shrugged. "I doubt it. He doesn't seem to care about me anymore. I mean it's been a month, that's plenty of time to move on," she said, nonchalantly. "Speaking of Remus, you might want to go prepare him for the rumors that are going to start."

Sirius frowned. "Right… he's not going to like it you know." Bekka nodded, but was too busy eating to say anything.

"Wait… why did you come annoy us to begin with?" Alex asked.

"Oh! Right!" Sirius said. He turned and glared at Bekka. "Firstly, you little missy got me in trouble yesterday." Bekka raised an eyebrow and waited for him to explain. "About not telling Remus about what happened with Reg. He was a tiny bit furious at me for not telling him right after it happened. And secondly, you were wrong about him not caring about you. He was hurt that you stood him up last night. He waited for two hours for you to show; he probably would have waited longer but he got kicked out the library at closing time."

Bekka stared at him confused before remembering that she was supposed to meet Remus to work on the project. "Oh crap, I totally forgot I was supposed to meet him last night!" she said with wide eyes. "He must totally hate me now."

"I doubt that he could ever really hate you. But why didn't you meet him last night?" Sirius asked.

"That was my fault. I needed her," Alex said. "But why was she supposed to meet him?"

"To work on the project, I'm guessing," Sev said. Sirius and Bekka nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Oh, right, I had forgotten about that."

"Right, so now that I've delivered my message, I'm leaving this horrible table and rejoining my friends. Hopefully the rumors haven't reached their ears before I had time to warn them. Oh my God… Peter has never been involved in a rumor before. He won't know how to react," Sirius said, in shock. "We took his rumor virginity."

"Sirius, you are so theatrical sometimes," Bekka pointed out.

"I am not!" he said, before standing and stomping away to the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, he is," Alex commented, watching him leave.

"Shut up, you're just as bad. I swear you two should just get together already. You guys are a match made in heaven," Bekka said grinning.

"Gross," Alex said, glaring at her.

"Come on think about it, Alex. You both have brother issues. You both are over dramatic ninety percent of the time. You're both my best friends. See you guys have so much in common," Bekka said with a straight face.

"You're forgetting that I hate him."

"See there's another thing you guys have in common… he said the same thing when I explained all this to him. And like I told him, there is a fine line between love and hate."

"You know I agree with you," Sev said.

Alex stared at her two friends in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me… Me… Black… No… Never…"

The shocked looked on her face did Bekka in and she began laughing loudly. "Oh my god, that was amazing. You should have seen your face," she said, as Sev began to laugh as well.

"I hate you both," Alex said, glaring at them.

"Although in all honesty, if you two channeled all that hatred into sex, you guys would probably have one incredible shag."

"As much as I love incredible shags, it's Black… which automatically makes it not incredible."

Bekka laughed and shook her head. "Well I'm done with breakfast. I'm going to go apologize to Remus. I'll catch up with you guys in charms," she said, standing. She headed towards the Gryffindor table before either of her friends could reply.

"Hey Powers, do you really like Peter?" Lily asked as she approached the table.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you hear, Evans," Bekka said, smiling.

"But I heard it from Sirius," she said.

"Lily-kins… this is Sirius we're talking about," James said from his seat next to her.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, from James side. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"That no one should believe anything you say," Remus said from across the table. James and Bekka nodded their heads in agreement.

"You all suck," Sirius pouted.

"Yet you love us anyways," Bekka said, squeezing between James and Sirius.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Sirius said. "Did you decide to come interrupt my breakfast since I interrupted yours?"

"No, I came to steal your bacon," she said, grabbing a piece off his plate before he could stop her. "And to talk to Remus." She turned her attention to Remus. "I'm so sorry I forgot about last night. I went to my room to get my stuff and Alex was upset about something," Bekka paused here to glare across the Great Hall to where Jason was sitting. "And best friend mode kicked in automatically."

"You attacked her a few weeks ago, how are you two best friends?" Lily asked, listening to the conversation.

"Because no matter how much of a selfish bitch I am, she and I are sisters. Nothing can separate us for long," Bekka said, shrugging. "But I really am sorry I didn't even think to send you a message or anything," she continued, looking at Remus.

He shrugged and said, "When do you want to work on it then?"

"Erm… I have a free period after lunch," she said, realizing this was the second time he ignored her apologizing for something.

"That's fine. I'll meet you in the library," he said.

"Alrighty then, got to go finish last minute charms homework," Bekka said, standing.

"See ya," Sirius said.

"Bye, Bekka," James added.

"Good talking to you, I guess," Lily said, as Peter waved good-bye.

Bekka stood there for a second, waiting to see if Remus would say anything. When it became obvious that he wasn't, she walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

After lunch, Bekka was waiting in the library for Remus. He was exactly on time, like he normally was. Sirius was with him and Bekka looked at him in surprise. Sirius shrugged and held up his potions book. Bekka and Remus quickly got to work, making up for lost time. "Remus, do you hate me?" Bekka asked, after about twenty minutes.

Remus didn't acknowledge her question, just made a note on the parchment in front of him. Bekka sighed sadly, taking his silence as a yes. Bekka spent the rest of the time, trying to make small talk or joking around, while she worked, just like she had before the Holidays, when she and Remus were just friends. Sirius would reply or laugh, but Remus remained in a stony silence, only speaking to make a comment about the project.

The next week went by quickly for all the seventh years; the teachers were increasing the homework load more every day. Remus and Bekka met in the Library every day, usually after dinner, to work on their project. Remus continued to ignore everything Bekka said, unless it was about the project. Every day, Bekka asked him if he hated her, even though she began to realize she'd never get an answer.

Remus and Bekka were finishing up their project for the night. The rest of the Marauders, who had joined them, were following suit. "Do you hate me?" Bekka asked, thinking that if he'd just admit it, she'd be able to move on. Remus didn't look at her, just continued to pack up his things. "Damn it, Remus. If you don't answer me, I swear to God, I'll tell everyone your furry secret," she hissed, looking everywhere but at any of the Marauders. James, Peter, and Sirius looked at her shocked. Remus looked at her with wide eyes, before fleeing out of the library.

Bekka sighed and slammed her head on the table, feeling more discouraged than ever before. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, but quickly blinked to keep them from falling. "You aren't really going to tell are you?" Sirius asked, quietly, reminding Bekka that they were still there.

Bekka lifted her head and found her vision blurry with unfallen tears. She shook her and said, "Of course not." The three remaining Marauders sighed in relief. "I just thought maybe he'd talk to me. This silence is killing me. I've fallen in love with him and his indifference is destroying me," she admitted. The Marauders were surprised to see her looking so broken.

"He isn't indifferent. He always looks at you, when he thinks no one is paying attention," Peter said.

"And you should see the faraway look he gets whenever Lily asks James how you are," Sirius added.

"And the murderous glares Padfoot gets whenever he sees you two laughing together," James continued. Sirius looked surprised at this and shot James a questioning glance. James shrugged and said, "He tries to hide them, but he's jealous of you."

"Then why won't he talk to me? I've apologized. I've tried to be friends with him again. I've tried to rebuild our relationship. But every time it's like I'm talking to a stone wall… a cold stone wall," Bekka said, her voice cracking.

"Because he thinks it's what you want," Sirius said, hugging her tightly.

"How can he believe this is what I want?"

James shrugged. "I know he thinks you ask him if he hate you every day because you want him to say yes."

At that moment the library door flew open, slamming loudly against the wall. Alex came running in, getting a glare from the librarian for being so loud. She spotted Bekka and ran over. "What's wrong?" she asked, instantly.

"I love him. He hates me, no matter what those three say," Bekka said, pointing to the Marauders. "I messed up. I even threatened to tell everyone his secret and he still wouldn't talk to me. He probably hates me even more now."

"Bekka, we're going to let Alex take over here. We're going to go check on Remus," James said, giving her a quick hug.

Bekka waved good-bye and they headed out the door.

When the Marauders reached the common room, they were greeted by a confused Frank Longbottom. "Is there some reason Remus is upstairs packing?" he asked.

James, Sirius, and Peter exchanged glances before racing past Frank and up the stairs. When they entered the dorm, they found Remus had already managed to pack the majority of his things. "Remus, unpack all of your things," Sirius said looking at his friend.

"No, I'll be kicked out of school soon enough. Once everyone knows, they'll tell their parents and their parents will throw a fit about me being unsafe to be around. You know it's true, they'll kick me out of Hogwarts," Remus said, pacing around the room.

"They won't kick you out of Hogwarts," James said.

"They will once she tells," Remus said, walking quicker.

"Moony, she isn't going to tell," Sirius said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders forcing him to stop.

"Yes she is; she said she would if I didn't answer her. But I couldn't answer her. She wants me to say yes, but I don't. I never could. I'm still hopelessly in love with her. But that is the last thing she wants to hear and I won't lie to her. So I can't answer that question and now she's going to tell everyone!" Remus said, going into full on panic mode.

"Remus, calm the hell down," James said, sternly. "She told us she wasn't going to tell. You are not going to get kicked out of Hogwarts. She just wanted an answer."

Remus looked at James skeptically. "She could have just said that to keep you guys from trying to stop you."

"Remus, trust me, she was telling the truth," Sirius said. "Now unpack your things and let's go to sleep."

"We can go to sleep, but I'm not unpacking," Remus said, stubbornly.

"Fine, you'll unpack tomorrow," James promised.

"I'll be on my way home tomorrow," Remus muttered under his breath.

The other three sighed in frustration, but the conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. A third year Gryffindor stuck his head in. "Hey Pettigrew, there's a girl outside the common room looking for you." All four of the Marauders stared at the boy in shock.

"Who?" Peter asked in disbelief. The boy shrugged and disappeared back down the stairs.

Peter looked wide-eyed at the other Marauders unsure of what to do. "Well go see who it is and what they want," Sirius said, motioning towards the door.

Peter nodded and headed towards the door nervously. Once Peter exited the common room, he was surprised to see Bekka pacing back and forth waiting for him. "Peter, you're my last hope!" Bekka said.

"M-me?" Peter stuttered surprised.

"Yes, you," she said, still pacing. "You're the last Marauder that owes me something! And I want – I need you to get him to talk to me!" She stopped in front of him, pleading with her eyes.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked, thinking it might be impossible to do.

"I don't know. But you have to do it!" Bekka said.

"Erm… I'll try…" he said, slowly.

"Thank you," she said, throwing her arms around him a hug.

"Uh… you're welcome," Peter said, blushing deeply. "I'll go try and talk to him now." He quickly scurried back inside. However when he reached his dorm he found all his friends sound asleep. "Guess it'll have to wait until tomorrow," he said, yawning. He crawled into his own bed and quickly joined his friends in dream land.

* * *

So Remus is being stubborn. Bekka is hurting. And Peter has a seemingly impossible task to accomplish.

Interesting things to happen next chapter. :D


	22. A Broken Heart and a Broom Closet

At last, a new chapter! :) I'm having a hard time writing this lately, mostly because I'm enjoying writing this and I'm not sure I want it to end. However, the end is quickly approaching.

* * *

The next morning the Slytherins were eating breakfast, when they were once again interrupted by Sirius. "Are you going to make this a habit?" Alex asked, glaring at him. "Because if you are, I'm going to stop coming to breakfast."

Sirius returned her glare. "It's been a week since I've graced you with my presence. And if you choose not to come down to breakfast it makes my visits that much better," he replied, "It's not like I'm here to see you."

"You know you love seeing my gorgeous face," Alex smirked.

Sirius scoffed. "I've seen trolls that look more gorgeous than your face."

"Dear Gods, you two bicker worse than a married couple," Bekka said, interrupting their fighting. Alex and Sirius turned their glares on her.

"Look at them, they even glare together like an old married couple," Sev commented, earning a glare from them as well.

"I know. I've been saying it for weeks now. The two of them would really make the perfect couple," Bekka said, grinning.

"Bekka, I love you. But if you don't stop insisting that I would in any way, shape, or form be with a Black, I will murder you," Alex promised.

Bekka laughed, knowing Alex wouldn't actually murder her. "What did you come over here for anyways?" she asked Sirius.

"Because Peter is acting weird and I think you're to blame," Sirius said, looking at Bekka expectantly.

"Oh?" she asked, innocently, eating her breakfast. "How is he acting weird?"

"All morning he's been trying to bring up you and talk to Moony about you. James reckons you weren't lying about liking Peter, and now Peter is trying to figure out how upset Remus would be if you two started dating," Sirius said, staring at Bekka.

Alex laughed. "Like Bekka would ever really want to out with Peter… he's so boring."

"Yes, and a few months ago we believed Bekka would never want to date a Gryffindor remember?" Sev pointed out.

"Oh and what do you believe Sirius dear?" Bekka asked, ignoring Alex and Sev.

"I think James is full of crap and came to find out the real story from you," Sirius said, shrugging.

"Well, you know James isn't always wrong…" Bekka said, slowly, not looking at anyone.

"But he is this time, right?" Alex said, quickly. Bekka just stared at her plate not saying anything.

"Bekka… please say Potter is wrong…" Sev said, looking at her in horror.

When Bekka didn't say anything or look at any of her friends, Sirius spoke. "I'm going to guess that her silence means she wasn't lying about liking Peter," he commented, conflicted about what to do. "But she was crying over Remus yesterday. So maybe Peter is just a rebound crush?"

Alex began choking on her pumpkin juice in surprise. "Bekka… you cannot like Pettigrew. I won't allow it," she said, when she stopped choking. "What about our great plan to get you and Remus back together?"

"What great plan?" Sirius asked, intrigued.

Alex shrugged. "We haven't actually come up with it yet, but we will."

"Unless she starts dating Pettigrew," Sev pointed out. "I don't see her and Lupin getting back together after that."

"Exactly, that's why I won't allow it. I will murder him if I have to," Alex said.

At this point, Bekka began laughing. "You guys are so easy to fool," she said through her laughter. "Of course James is wrong. There is only one man I want and it is defiantly not Peter. Man, you guys are gullible."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Sirius said, laughing as well and smacking her lightly on the shoulder.

"Just to be clear, the only man you want is Remus, right?" Alex said, just to be sure.

"Yeah," Bekka said, frowning. "But he doesn't want me."

"That's a lie," Sirius said. "But no matter what I say, you won't believe me."

"Haven't you ever heard actions speak louder than words? And his actions are speaking louder than your words," Bekka said. "Anyways, why exactly are you here this morning?"

"To figure out why Peter is suddenly obsessed with you," Sirius stated. "Now explain."

"Maybe after we started those rumors of me liking him," Bekka started.

"Which Moony almost murdered me for," Sirius interrupted.

"He realized how awesome I am and he now fancies me," Bekka continued as if Sirius had never spoken.

"It's been a week since we started those rumors," Sirius reminded her.

"Yeah, your point?"

"It's been far too long for me to believe that. So you want to stop avoiding the truth now?"

Bekka shook her head. "Nope, not really," she said, ignoring Sirius's glare.

"Wait a minute; I wonder if this has something to do with the girl that came looking for Peter," Sirius said, suddenly remembering.

"A girl was looking for Pettigrew?" Sev asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was strange. We don't know who it was, but he didn't come back in until we were all asleep," Sirius said. "But why would it have anything to do with him wanting to talk about Bekka, unless it was Bekka," he continued, thinking out loud. He gave Bekka stare down, expecting an explanation.

Bekka sighed, "You are way too nosy, Sirius."

"Why did you want to talk to Wormtail last night?" Sirius asked, taking her comment as confirmation.

"Because I was bored and the only thing I could think of to do was go bother Peter late at night," Bekka said, rolling her eyes.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" Sirius asked, scowling.

"And finally he catches on!" Bekka said, amazement in her voice.

"Took him long enough, idiot," Alex muttered under her breath.

"Oh, and you knew all along, I'm sure," Sirius said, sarcastically.

"No, but I kind of realize it after she chose to trick us into believing James was right instead of just telling you the truth. But unlike you, I do know the reason she wanted to talk to Peter," Alex said with the air of superiority.

"You'll tell her but you won't tell me?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"I'm the one that came up with the reason she needed to talk to Peter," Alex said, smirking.

"How come I didn't know anything about this?" Sev asked.

Bekka and Alex looked at each other and shrugged. "We were talking about it in the Library last night. You weren't around. This is the first time we've talked to you since we decided what to do. And after Sirius leaves we'll be more than glad to fill you in," Alex said, smiling.

"Wait, you'll tell him but you won't tell me?" Sirius said, pouting.

"Of course," Bekka said, grinning. "Mostly because he doesn't care that much if we tell him or not. However it's killing you not knowing, and will bug you even more if we tell Sev and not you.."

"You guys are mean," Sirius said with a glare.

"But you love me anyways," Bekka replied with a smirk.

"Jerk, I'll get Peter to tell me; he'll be easier to break than you," Sirius said, storming off.

"He sure does stomp off in a tantrum a lot," Alex commented.

"Alex, you are just as bad," Sev pointed out.

"I am not!" Alex said, scowling.

"Anyways are you guys going to fill me in on why Bekka was talking to Pettigrew?" Sev asked, changing the subject.

"Aw, but I wanted you to finish that conversation with Alex until she stormed off in huff. Thus proving that her and Sirius are perfect for each other," Bekka said, frowning.

"We are not perfect for each other!" Alex said, loudly. A few students turned to give her strange looks, which she ignored. "Stop insisting that we are!"

"You know she is way too defiant about it. One wonders if she has something to hide… like maybe she does like him. She did mention she liked someone in Gryffindor," Bekka reasoned.

"Bekka… no… just no…" Alex said, shaking her head. She looked at Sev and proceeded to change the subject before Bekka could continue. "She went to talk to Pettigrew, because he was the only Marauder that owed her something from the beginning of the year, when apparently they all agreed to do one thing for her. I don't know I wasn't here for that part. But since Pettigrew owed her something, we figured she could get him to talk to Remus. That way Remus couldn't really get mad at him for trying to force him to talk to her."

"Sirius and James refuse to try and get him to talk to me, because they knew he'd get mad at them for trying," Bekka said, gloomily.

"Wait… doesn't Lupin still owe you something?" Sev asked.

"Erm… no… don't ask me to explain that…" Bekka said, shrugging.

"So basically you have nothing over any of them any longer and they can return to prank us if they so wish," Sev said.

"Sev, they aren't going to prank us anymore, partly because I befriended them and partly because I unfriended Regulus," Bekka said. Sev didn't reply, just continued to frown at her. Bekka rolled her eyes and turned towards Alex, "How long do you think until Peter breaks?"

"Black will know by lunch," Alex replied, confidently.

"Yep, my thoughts exactly, probably by the end of their first class," Bekka said, grinning. "Speaking of class, we should probably get going."

"I have a free period," Sev pointed out.

"Well we have Muggle Studies," Alex said, sticking her tongue out.

"I think you two are the only Slytherins in that class," Sev pointed out.

"Well it's not our fault that we find muggles fascinating creatures," Alex replied, standing. "Come on, Beks. Let's go."

Bekka nodded her head and stood. "Bye Sev, see you later," she said, blowing him a kiss.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly; Remus still wasn't talking to Bekka. She was losing hope with every passing day. "I give up, Alex. He's never going to talk to me," Bekka sighed, sadly. The two girls were sitting side by side at dinner.

"Don't give up. He'll come around," Alex said, trying to cheer up her friend. Neither girl noticed was aware of Severus watching someone behind them. So they both jumped, startled, when a voice spoke from right behind them.

"Can we talk?" Remus asked, looking directly at Bekka.

"Yeah, of course," Bekka said, turning around and looking at him in surprise. "We're all caught up on the project aren't we?"

Remus nodded. "I meant can we talk in private," he said, flatly.

"Oh… alright," Bekka said, standing. As the two headed for the exit, Sirius was just arriving to dinner. He grinned excitedly when he spotted the two leaving together. Bekka rolled her eyes at his antics when he sent her a thumbs-up. Bekka found it strange to be walking next to Remus after all the time apart.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bekka asked, once the two were alone. By an unspoken agreement, the two wondered the halls as they talked.

Remus glanced at her. "You're the one that wanted to talk to me. You're the one that asked Peter's help in getting me to speak to you. So I'm here, talking, because Wormtail is convinced you have some horrific death planned for him if he doesn't succeed."

Bekka's heart plummeted as she realized he was only talking to her because of Peter and not because he actually wanted to. "Am I really that horrible?" she asked, softly.

Remus shrugged. "He's always been scared of you; even more so since you attacked Alex."

"I wasn't talking about Peter," Bekka said. "I was talking about you. You are acting like it's such horrible torture to be seen with me. I know I screwed up, but I didn't think I was that horrible."

Remus stared at her. "You attacked your best friend! Because you couldn't trust her, and you couldn't trust me!" he said.

"I made a mistake! I know that," Bekka said. "Alex, forgave me. Why can't you?"

"It's not about forgiving you! It's about you not trusting me. And now I realize that you aren't who I thought you were… and I'm obviously not who you thought I was," Remus said, frowning.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. How was I supposed to know Regulus would screw up my life just because he was jealous of you? What would you have done if you walked in on what looked exactly like me and Sirius?" Bekka asked. The two of them were close to yelling, their voices echoing through the abandoned halls.

"I would have at least given you a chance to explain!"

"Well, I'm sorry that we're not all calm and level headed like you are all the time! You act like you're so perfect. Well news flash buddy, you aren't."

"I never said I was perfect. I know I'm not. But I thought what we had was perfect. I was thinking about asking you to marry me after we left Hogwarts. But now I realize that it was all a lie. You never loved me."

"How can you say I didn't love you?"

"You can't love someone you don't trust!"

"I had fallen head over heels in love with you. Now I would do anything just to go back to being happy with you. But none of that matters to you. You've moved on," Bekka said, her eyes filling up with tears.

Emotions flashed across Remus's face, from guilt to sad to regret and finally to resolve. "You're right, I have moved on. You're just another regret," Remus said, he quickly turned and walked away.

Bekka watched him leave, hoping that he would turn around and say he didn't mean it. That he was just angry and he still loved her. Remus had long since disappeared from sight, before Bekka accepted that he wasn't coming back. She let go of the tears she had been holding back and let them flow freely down her face as she headed back to her common room.

About halfway there, she heard a sound of a bucket falling from the nearby broom closet. She glared at the door of the closet. Normally, she would have just rolled her eyes and kept walking; she wasn't a prefect, she didn't care. But this wasn't a normal night. "Why should I let them be happy, when I can't be happy?" she mumbled under her breath.

Bekka strode over to the broom closest without another thought and yanked the door open. The two in the closest jumped apart, grinning guiltily at each other, as they straightened their clothes. Bekka gasped loudly as she immediately recognized the two. "Alex? Sirius?" she asked in disbelief.

* * *

Is this the end of Remus/Bekka? Are Alex and Sirius the new Slytherin/Gryffindor couple? Only time will tell... in the mean time, be awesome and review. :D


	23. Assumptions

Don't kill me for taking so long to write this. Classes are killing me this semester. But I finished this instead of working on my English essay. And chapter may get a little confusing, but I know you guys can figure it out. :) Enjoy!

* * *

~~~Earlier~~~

Alex watched as Remus and Bekka exited the Great Hall and turned her attention back to Sev. "Thank god, they are finally talking," she said.

"Maybe she'll stop being mopey is if they get back together. Of course that means we'll have to deal with all their mushy good-byes again," Sev said.

"I would rather put up with the good-byes than to see her looking so sad and acting like everything is great," Alex pointed out.

Sev nodded his head and said, "Me too."

Before Alex could respond she felt someone grab her arm. "We need to go now," Sirius said, pulling her up.

"Let go of me, Black," Alex said as she tried unsuccessfully to pull her arm out of his tight grasp. "I don't need to go anywhere with you."

"Heart, I hate you and I don't really want to be around you. But we need to find Bekka and Remus now," he snapped at her.

"Why? They're finally talking. I thought that was a good thing," Alex said, glaring at him.

"It would be if Remus was actually talking to her on his free will. But the only reason he's talking to her is because Peter is scared to death of Bekka and begged Remus to talk to her so she wouldn't kill him. And Remus doesn't have enough sense not to tell Bekka that," Sirius explained in a rush.

"Bekka is going to be devastated…" Alex's voice trailed off.

"And when she's upset she hides behind anger," Sev said, finishing her thought.

"Exactly now can we go find them? Before they damage their relationship beyond repair," Sirius said.

Alex nodded her head as Sev stood. "I'll go wait in the common room in case you don't find them in time and she returns there," he said.

Alex nodded her head. "Sounds good, let's hope we find them though."

Alex and Sirius rushed out of the Great Hall. It didn't take long before they heard their friends yelling. They followed the sound of the yells the best they could, making a few wrong turns along the way since the echoing threw them off.

They heard Bekka yell that she had fallen in love with Remus, but by the time she had finished talking she had stopped yelling and Alex and Sirius could no longer hear her.

"Maybe, they are talking things out now," Sirius suggested, hopefully.

"It's a possibility," Alex agreed, hopeful as well.

"I mean after all there is no more yelling."

"Maybe Remus said he was in love with her too and everything is good now."

Sirius nodded her head. "That wouldn't be too surprising." Alex opened her mouth to reply, but quickly closed it when they heard footsteps walking towards them. "If everything is fine, they'll kill us for eavesdropping," Sirius pointed out.

Alex nodded her head. "We need to hide, before they see us. Quick in here," she said, pulling open the closest door. The two disappeared inside and quietly closed the door. The two were squeezed close together, their chests facing each other, their heads were turned towards the door though.

"I always knew you wanted to get me into a broom closet," Sirius whispered.

"Shut it, Black," Alex snapped.

They strained their ears listening to what was going happening in the hallway. By now the footsteps were right in front of their hiding spot, but other than that it was quiet. Neither one of them moved, both seemed to be holding their breath afraid to make a sound.

As the footsteps got farther away, they heard Remus say, "I'll always love you."

They listened for Bekka's response and when they didn't hear one, they assumed the two were just out of hearing range now.

Alex looked at Sirius to see a triumphant grin on his face. "Everything seems back to normal," he said, happily.

"Well as normal as a Slytherin and Gryffindor dating is anyways," Alex said, but she couldn't stop herself from returning his grin. Sirius looked down at her and said something. Alex wasn't sure what because all she heard was Bekka's words running through her head, _If you two channeled all that hatred into sex, you guys would probably have one incredible shag._ Alex mentally shrugged, they were in a broom closet and his lips were right there. What harm could one little kiss do?

Before Alex could think twice about it, she pressed her lips against his. Sirius didn't immediately react, surprised by the action, but it wasn't long before he was kissing her back. Alex wrapped her arms around him, one hand grasping his hair. Sirius pushed her shirt slightly up and placed his hands on her bare waist. The two never stopped kissing, both wondering how far they would take this. He pulled her tightly against him, knocking over a bucket in the process. They ignored it as they continued kissing.

It wasn't until the door was pulled open that the two broke apart. They hurriedly broke apart and couldn't stop themselves from sharing a guilty grin. It wasn't until Bekka spoke that they realized exactly who had caught them.

"Alex? Sirius?" she asked, her voice filled with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Hey, Bekka, how's it going?" Sirius asked, acting as if everything was perfectly normal.

Bekka just stared at the two of them in shock. Without a word, she turned and ran in the other direction.

Sirius started to chase after her, but Alex grabbed his arm. "Don't," she warned.

Sirius yanked his arm out of her grasp. "Do you really not care that your best friend just ran away, looking close to tears?" he snapped at her. "It's our fault she's upset."

"No, it isn't. She was upset before she found us. She was in tears before she recognized us. Something else is bothering her," Alex said. "But it's obvious she doesn't want to talk to us right now, otherwise she would have stuck around."

Sirius glared at Alex, hating the fact that he knew she was right. "Why wasn't she with Remus?" he asked.

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Whatever we thought we heard, we thought wrong. You go find Remus and figure out what happened. I'll go wait in the common room for her to return."

Sirius nodded his head. "Alright, I'll send an owl if I can get Remus to tell me what happened. He gets all moody if you bring her up though."

"Alright, good luck," Alex said, the two heading off in their proper directions.

They had only taken a few steps when they paused and looked at each. "I still hate you," they said in unison. They nodded their heads and disappeared without another word.

Alex arrived at the common room and glanced around, hoping to see Bekka. However, the girl was nowhere to be found. Alex did spot Sev though. She made her way over to him. "Have you seen Bekka?" she asked.

"No, why? What happened?" Sev asked, putting down the potions essay he was editing. "Did you find them?"

"Erm, we found Remus and he didn't seem happy," Alex lied. She felt guilty for lying to him, but there was no way she was going to admit what had really happened.

"Maybe, she just needs time to process whatever happened between them. I'm sure she'll be back soon," Sev said. "We'll just have to wait for her to arrive."

Alex nodded her head in agreement. The two sat in the common room, not really talking. Sev went back to working on the charms essay he'd been working on when Alex arrived. Alex had homework spread around her, but wasn't working on it, just staring at the entrance waiting for Bekka or at the very least a message from Sirius.

Alex and Sev had been waiting for almost two hours, before Bekka arrived. The two hurriedly started across the common room, but slowed when Jace Stephens immediately followed her in. They glanced at each other surprised. Jace was the biggest player in Slytherin. He only went after Slytherin girls though. Bekka grinned at him and held out her hand, which he immediately took. He used it to pull her close and kissed her. The couple broke apart and started to head towards Jace's dorm. Alex and Sev reached the other two in the middle of the common room. "Bekka? You okay?" Sev asked.

Bekka looked at Sev surprised. "Of course, Sevy dear. I'm fine," she said.

Sev frowned at her. "Bekka, have you been drinking?" he asked. Alex looked at her friend concerned.

"That's not important," Bekka said, scowling at him.

"Come on, Beks. Let's go to bed," Alex said, trying to pull Bekka away from Jace.

Bekka puller out of Alex's grasp. "I am going to bed, just not mine," she said, smirking at Jace.

"Come on, let's go," Jace said, taking a step towards the dorms.

"What about Remus?" Alex asked, trying to convince Bekka to not go with him.

Bekka shrugged. "Remus is in the past. What do I care about him?" As she spoke, she reached into Jace's pocket and pulled out a flask and took a long drink.

Sev took it out of her hands before she could stop him and smelled it. "Fire whiskey?" he asked in disbelief. He turned towards Jace. "You get her drunk and then plan to take advantage of her?" he asked in rage.

"It's not going to happen," Alex added, angry as well. "Is that the only way you can get some?"

Jace pulled the flask out of Sev's hands. "I'm not taking advantage of anyone. She came to me and said she wanted two things: fire whiskey and sex. So I'm giving her what she asked for," Jace said defensively as he pulled Bekka close.

Sev glared at him, before turning towards Bekka. "Bekka… go upstairs with Alex. You don't want to be just another one of his girls," he pleaded.

Bekka glared at him. "Actually, I do," she said. "And I'm not going to let you or anyone else stop me. At least I don't have to hide it, by meeting him in a broom closet," she said, staring pointedly at Alex. "Come on, babe. Let's get out of here."

Alex and Sev stared after them as they disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dorms. "This is really bad," Sev said.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asked Sev.

"I've only seen this once before," he said. "Right after she got hurt by Anthony Evans. She started drinking and stopped caring about everything. Her grades dropped. She didn't even really talk to me or Regulus. It was like she was on a self-destruction downwards spiral. It's not good."

"How did you snap her out of it?" Alex asked.

Sev shook his head. "We didn't," he said, frowning.

"Well she obviously stopped with the self-destruction," Alex pointed out.

Sev shrugged. "She just woke up one morning and was fine. She came down to breakfast and acted like nothing had happened. She never did tell Regulus and me exactly what happened."

"So we're just supposed to wait for her to get better?"

"Unless you can come up with something that him and I didn't."

"How long was she like that?"

"Almost a month…"

Alex frowned at him. "I don't like this."

"Maybe it won't be like that. Maybe she'll be fine in the morning," Sev said, although he obviously didn't believe it.

"Maybe…" Alex said, doubtfully. "Let's head to bed."

Sev nodded his head, "Night."

"Night," Alex replied. The two both disappeared into their rooms.

* * *

"You're right, I have moved on. You're just another regret," Remus said; he quickly turned and walked away before he could see the hurt on her face. As he walked away he fought the urge to glance back at her. He had lied; he didn't see any other solution. She had made it clear that she didn't want to be with him when they first broke up. At the beginning, Remus believed that she had only wanted to talk to him because Sirius asked her to. Now, he was starting to believe that she did love him, but he knew she would be better off without him. He sighed as he spoke the words he could never say to her, "I'll always love you."

Remus headed towards the Gryffindor common room, taking the longest path possible. He let his mind wander as he walked, reluctant to see his friends. He knew that despite their first six years of hating Bekka, they had come to care for the girl. He smiled bitterly as he remember how much they all, himself included, despised her. It wasn't until their second year that they had started pranking her. When it became apparent that she and Regulus were close, Sirius had declared her enemy number one. Sirius did his best to pretend his little brother didn't exist, so he transferred his hate onto Bekka. She did her best to frustrate the boys at every turn though. As much as they had tried to embarrass her, she was always able to laugh it off. As far as the Marauders could tell, she was unaffected by everything they did. Their hatred for her grew with every prank she brushed off. Remus couldn't believe it when Professor Murray partnered the two of them. It was no secret that she hated them, and she and Severus were the two most victimized by the Marauders. He never would have imagined that he would have fallen in love with her over such a short period of time. He frowned as he thought of the pranks they had pulled on her. She had admitted to crying countless tears over them, even if she never let it show. He wasn't sure the rest of the Marauders knew how much the pranks had gotten to her. Remus figured Sirius probably did. He shook his head as he thought of how close those two had become. Sirius was the first one to declare hatred of her, and even once Remus and Bekka had started dating he was constantly giving Remus reasons why they should not be together. Sirius had accepted her as a person and was civil to her, but wasn't ready to see her as a friend and she certainly wasn't good enough to be dating one of his best friends. Then that all changed one night. Remus still didn't understand it. One night after serving a detention, Sirius walked into the common room, looked at Remus, and said. "She's not so bad. Don't hurt her," then disappeared up the stairs. Remus asked both of them for day what had happened between the two. Neither one was willing to tell him though.

Remus arrived at the portrait of the fat lady and just stared at it for a few minutes before giving her the password. He was surprised to see an enraged looking Sirius pacing the common room, while Peter and James sat nearby obviously trying to calm him down. Remus wondered what Sirius was so fired up about; he hadn't seen him this angry in a while. Remus shrugged; it probably had something to do with Regulus. Sirius's anger seemed to be fading; Peter and James looked relieved at this. Remus began to make his way over to his friends, but paused when Sirius glared at him. The second Sirius saw Remus his anger came back tenfold. Remus was shocked to realize that Sirius was angry at him and unsure why it was.

"You're an asshole," Sirius screamed across the common room. Remus stared at Sirius in confusion. "All this time you had us believing you still cared about her, but you had already moved on to some other girl. You're worse than me. At least I tell my friends and the girl, when I've moved on to someone new!" By the time Sirius finished yelling, the entire common room was silent listening in.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Remus asked, walking up to his friends.

"Don't act so innocent. I heard you!" Sirius said, still shouting even though Remus was right next to him now.

"Guys, let's talk this through up in the dorm. We don't need extra ears listening in," James said, glaring around the common room, as people tried to pretend they weren't listening.

Sirius glared at him, but nodded in agreement. He turned and stormed up the stairs to the dormitory; Peter was right behind him. Remus stared at James in confusion. "What is he going on about?"

"I'm guessing he's jumping to conclusions again about you and Bekka. I'm starting to think he becomes irrational when it comes to her," James answered with a sigh.

"You don't think he's in love with her do you?" Remus asked, alarmed.

James shook his head. "No, I don't think that's it at all."

"But think about it, Prongs, ever since she came into our lives, he's gone after fewer and fewer girls. I mean when is the last time he bragged about taking a trip to the broom closet? It's almost even gotten to the point where he spends more time with her, than with us. I'm just saying it's not too big of a stretch to say he has feelings for her that are more than friendly," Remus said.

James stared at him, knowing it made sense. "But do you really think he would go after your girl? He wouldn't do that to you."

Remus opened his mouth to respond, but Sirius yelled down the stairs, "What is taking so bloody long? Did you want to continue it in the common room?"

"We're coming, Padfoot!" James yelled. The two quickly headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

In the dormitory, Sirius was pacing angrily around waiting for them. When they burst through the door, he didn't waste any time in continuing the conversation. "I don't know what angers me more: the fact that you did this to Bekka or the fact that you've been lying to us."

"Sirius, I haven't lied to you about anything since you've found out I'm a werewolf. That is the only thing I've ever lied to you guys about," Remus said, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Liar!" Sirius screamed. "I saw Bekka! She was in tears! You broke her heart! Did you tell her about your new girl? The one you'll always love?"

"I don't have a new girl! I'm not you; I don't move from girl to girl like their pieces of clothing," Remus said, starting to get angry as well. "What in the world makes you think I have one?"

"Stop acting so innocent. We both know you're not."

James intervened before Remus could yell back. "Sirius, take a deep breath and at least tell us what you're talking about."

"He knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"But Peter and I don't. You just came storming in 15 minutes ago, saying you were going to kill him. So explain it to us please," James reasoned with Sirius.

"I went to look for them and stopped when I heard him say "I'll always love you." I assumed he was talking to Bekka, and turned the other way. But on my way back to the Great Hall, I ran into Bekka. She was in tears, and when she saw me, she turned and ran in the other direction," Sirius said, editing the story a little. "It didn't take long to figure out it wasn't her he was talking to. I came back here looking for him to find out exactly what happened. Yet on the way here, I realized what happened. He has already found a new love and told no one about it!" he finished, trying to act calm, although failing miserably.

James and Peter stared between Remus and Sirius shocked. Remus sighed as he realized what happened. "I was by myself when I said that," Remus sighed. "There is no other girl. Bekka is the only girl I want. Those were just the words I want to say to her, but can't."

"Why can't you?" James asked, trying to understand what exactly was going on.

"I don't want to talk about it," Remus said, changing into his pajamas.

"Because he's lying and there really is another girl," Sirius said, glaring at Remus. His anger seemed to have faded some, since Remus admitted he said that.

"There is no other girl," Remus said, sadly. "I can't because I told her I regretted her, now good night." He climbed into bed and turned his back to his friends.

"Why would you tell her that? Why are you trying to hurt her? Why do you say you love her to us but act like you hate her around everyone else?" Sirius asked. His only response was Remus pulling out his wand and spelling the drapes of his bed close.

Sirius sighed and realized he wasn't getting an answer. "Let's all go to bed, mates," James said. "Maybe he'll explain in the morning." Peter and Sirius nodded in agreement.

The three boys quickly changed out of their uniforms and crawled into bed. James last thought before falling asleep was _I wonder if Remus was right about Sirius being in love with her._

* * *

Hope that chapter wasn't too confusing. I think the next chapter is probably going to follow Remus and his reaction to Bekka's actions. One last thing, this is a Remus/OC story... not Sirius/OC.


	24. Unexpected Kisses

And here is the newest chapter!

Dedicated to the lovely Lacey, who's review cheered me up when I was having a bad day. Thank you. :)

Now enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, the Gryffindor boys headed down to breakfast. Remus still refused to say anything about the night before. Sirius was still pestering him answers. Finally, Remus snapped, "Sirius, I don't want to talk about it. It's done and over. Time to move on. Leave it alone."

Sirius fell silent; knowing if he pressed on the friendship would be damaged. As the four boys sat down, Remus pointedly sat with his back to the Slytherin table. Sirius sat down next to his friend, while Peter and James sat across from them. Remus focused on not looking across the hall for Bekka. Sirius made no such effort. He saw Sev and a very angry looking Alex, but Bekka wasn't with them. At the sight Alex, Sirius forgot all about looking for Bekka and thought about their adventure in the broom closet. It wasn't a bad experience; in fact he wouldn't mind more of it. Sirius scowled at himself as he reminded himself that it was Alex Heart. He realized that she was heading straight towards the Marauders, ready to kill. Sirius assumed she was pissed at him because of last night. He turned his attention to his friends, "She started it!" he said, defending himself before they even knew.

"What are you talking about?" James asked, confused.

Before Sirius could reply, Alex let her presence be known. "You," she growled. Sirius turned to defend himself, but found her attention directed at Remus. "Remus John Lupin," she continued.

Remus turned around surprised. "Um… how do you know my middle name?"

"Look at what you did," she hissed, ignoring his question. She pointed across the great hall. All four Marauders looked and realized she was pointing to Bekka. Bekka was sitting at the far end of the Slytherin table on Jace's lap. They were surrounded by Jace's friends, but were too busy snogging each other to pay them much attention.

"It can't be easy to eat sitting like that," Peter commented.

"Wormtail… food is not on their minds," James replied.

Remus turned back to his food, his appetite suddenly gone. "It didn't take her long to move on," he remarked, "But I fail to see how that's my fault."

"Move on? You think she's moved on?" Alex hissed at him. "I thought you were smarter than that! She's just using him as a distraction!"

Remus shrugged. "She and I are over. She accepts it. I accept it. It's time everyone else did as well," he said, looking pointedly at Alex and Sirius at the end. He turned his attention to Lily who was sitting next to James across the table. "Have you started that potions essay, because I was reading something and wondered if you could explain it to me."

"Oh, I could try," Lily said, giving him a smile.

"It's too early to discuss homework," James complained, but was silenced by the evil looks both Remus and Lily were giving him.

As Lily and Remus discussed the homework, Remus was doing his best to ignore the conversation that was taking place in low voices between Alex and Sirius, but couldn't help but overhear parts of it.

"…sex with him last night!" That was Alex.

"She was drunk?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"…wasted on fire whiskey…"

"…too smart to just be Jace's girl."

"…she doesn't care…"

"…got to find out what happened…"

"…he won't even talk about her…"

"…she won't even talk to Sev or me."

"Think she'll be willing to talk to me?"

"I don't know. She isn't herself, so I have no idea."

"What ever happened between them must have been big."

"I just wish I knew what happened. I'm worried about her."

"Remus? Remus, are you okay?" Lily was asking.

Remus realized he had been focusing on listening to Sirius and Alex. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine, Lily," he said, giving her a small smile. "I think I got it now. Thanks."

"No problem, glad to help," Lily said, smiling at him.

Time seem to pass quickly. The Marauder's had noticed Sirius disappearing a lot, but shrugged it off, figuring he had just found a new girl. In reality though, he was meeting up with Alex and Sev to try and figure out a way to get Bekka back to normal. Their discussions often ended up in arguments with either Alex or Sirius storming off, but they still proceeded to meet at least once a dayto try and come up with a new plan. It wasn't going so well though and things were getting worse. She just blew off Sirius when he tried to talk to her, just like she did with Alex and Sev. She wasn't showing up for classes at all, even on the rare occasions her new boyfriend did. Alex was pretty sure she was drunk all the time.

One afternoon, the three were gathered in an empty classroom, a week had passed since Bekka and Jace had started dating. "Maybe we should just give her time. This is just her way of dealing with the pain," Sev said, hopelessly.

"He's right, time heals everything. Sev said this has happened before," Sirius said.

Sev interrupted, "Not to this extreme though. It seems ten times worse now."

Sirius glared at him, before continuing, "She came back last time, she'll come back this time too. She just needs time to process the hurt."

"But is that before or after she completely screws up her life?" Alex asked. "We can't just give up."

"What other choice do we have? I am out of ideas. Everything we've tried has failed," Sirius said.

"She needs us! She doesn't think she does, but we all know she does. We can't give up on this!" Alex insisted.

"We are out of ideas! The only thing that might possibly work is Remus talking to her, but we know that won't happen! So give it up!" Sirius yelled. Sev sighed, knowing now that the fighting had started, they were done for the night. He started packing up his and Alex's things.

"How can you say you care about her and then give up so easily?" Alex shouted back.

"It's not easily. It's killing me to have to give up, but I don't see any other options!" Sirius screamed. By now the two were in each other's faces, less than two inches apart. "Why can't you see that?"

"I won't give it up! If I give up then it's like I'm accepting this new Bekka and what if the old Bekka never comes back? I am terrified that I have lost my best friend forever. I can't let it happen!"

Sirius and Sev looked at Alex, shocked; even Alex looked a little surprised at what she had just admitted. Before Sirius could process what he was about to do, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Alex didn't fight him, just kissed him back. Sev stared at them, his mouth hanging open. After a moment, he cleared his throat loudly and the two jumped apart. They looked at him as if they had forgotten he was there. Then they glared at each other. "I hate you!" Alex said, grabbing her bag off the table and storming out.

"I hate you more!" Sirius yelled after her. Sev grabbed his bag and hurriedly followed Alex.

"What was that about?" Sev asked Alex.

"I don't want to talk about it," Alex said.

"You just kissed Sirius Black."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious! Now leave me alone!"

Sev stopped following her and went in search of Bekka. Maybe this would help snap her out of what had happened. He found her with Jace and his friends, down by the lake. "Hey Bekka," Sev said.

"Yes?" she asked irritation in her voice.

"Can't you see she's happy with me? And leave us alone?" Jace asked, glaring at Sev.

"I'm not even here about you," Sev said, dryly.

"Then why are you here?" Bekka asked, sounding bored.

"Alex just kissed Black."

"So… your point is?"

"Why aren't you surprised by this?" Sev asked.

"Because I've already caught them in the broom closet," Bekka said, rolling her eyes.

"When?"

Bekka shrugged, "I dunno. Like a week ago." She turned her attention back to Jace. "So what was it you were saying about this weekend?"

"All my dorm mates are going to Hogsmeade. Meaning the dorm will be empty and we can stay in bed all day," Jace smirked.

"I like the way you think," Bekka said, kissing him.

Sev stared at her back in disbelief for a few moments before heading back inside. "This whole place has gone bloody insane," he muttered, going to the Great Hall for dinner.

After dinner, the Marauders were relaxing in the fire. James and Peter were doing their best to joke around with Remus and Sirius, but the two were brooding about something. That's all Remus had been doing since he had first seen Bekka and Jace; the rest of the Marauders had given up trying to cheer him up, especially with the full moon drawing close. But Sirius was something new. James grew tired of joking with Peter, especially since he had to explain half the jokes. He sighed, "Sirius… are you going to tell us what's bothering you?"

Sirius looked at James surprised. "What makes you think something is bothering me?"

"Because I have made some good jokes and you haven't even smile. And I just had to say your name five times before you responded."

"Oh…" Sirius said.

"So what's up?"

Sirius frowned, knowing what he was about to say wouldn't go over well. "He needs to talk to Bekka," he said, pointing to Remus.

Remus scowled at him. "Not going to happen."

"Remus, she's going to ruin her life! If you care about her like you say you do, how can you just sit by and watch her do that?" Sirius said.

"It's her choice!" Remus said, standing. "Now excuse me, I have prefect duty with Lily."

"Tell my Lily-kins that I love her! And give her a kiss from me!" James said, brightening at the mention of Lily. He frowned for a second. "Actually don't give her a kiss. If I see you kissing her, I will murder you mate. You're my brother and all, but that is my love. But you make sure you tell her I love her!" James was grinning again by the end of it.

Remus rolled his eyes and headed towards the entrance hole, where Lily was already waiting for him. As the two wandered the halls keeping an eye out of anyone out after curfew, Remus let his thoughts run wild. _Why is it my fault she's ruining her life? Why do I have to talk to her? I didn't tell her to go off the deep end! I told him that she and I were done! DONE! If she wants to drink, her choice! If she wants to miss class, her choice! If she wants to shag Stephens, her choice! I didn't tell her to make any of them. It's not my fault. Gods, I hate that guy though. If only I could get away with murder…_

"Remus… Remus… Remus!" Lily said, almost yelling the last time. Remus jumped and looked at her shocked. "Are you okay?"

"Sorry, just a bit distracted," Remus said, smiling apologetically.

"I could tell. You looked really angry about something. Everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Uh… not really, but I don't want to talk about it. So please don't ask," Remus said.

"Okay," Lily said, frowning at him. "But look if you ever need someone to talk to… that's not a Marauder. I'm here."

"Thanks," Remus said, "But it's good."

Before she could reply, they heard a voice from inside a near-by broom closet, "Gods, Bekka, you are so good."

Remus felt the fury swell up inside him as he angrily walked over to the closet. He yanked open the door and found Bekka and Jace both shirtless, Bekka's skirt was pushed up and Jace's pants halfway off. "50 points from Slytherin!" he shouted angrily. "You back to your common room," he said, glaring at Jace. Jace cowered at the sight, grabbed his shirt, and quickly started towards the common room, not even taking the time to pick his tie up off the floor. Remus turned to Bekka, who was pulling down her skirt. "You are coming with me; we're going to talk to Dumbledore. Lily, can you please ensure that Stephen's gets back to his common room."

Lily looked at him with wide eyes, surprised to see this sudden burst of anger. "Shouldn't we just send them both back to their common room?" she asked, unsure if she should leave Remus when he was so angry.

"This is the fourth time I've caught her out after curfew, the second time with alcohol on her breathe, and the sixth time I've caught her doing illicit activities this week. She obviously doesn't care about house points; it needs to be brought to Dumbledore's attention."

"Okay…," she said, still uncertain, but followed Jace around the corner anyways.

"Let's go," Remus said to Bekka.

"No," Bekka said, crossing her arms in front of her. In her anger, she had forgotten her shirt was still on the ground.

Remus picked up her shirt and threw it at her. "Put your shirt on and then we're going to see Dumbledore."

Bekka pulled her shirt on. "I'm not going anywhere with you," Bekka said, glaring at him. She started to walk in the same direction Jace and Lily had gone.

"Yes, you are," he said, grabbing her arm with more force than necessary. "You are out of control."

"What do you care anyways?" Bekka asked as she unsuccessfully tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Remus started dragging her towards the Headmaster's Office. "Because as Prefect, it's my duty to make sure the rules are followed."

Bekka rolled her eyes and fought him every step. "Oh yes, perfect Remus Lupin, always living life by the rule book, unless of course it benefits him and his friends to break the rules, then of course it's okay. But when someone else tries to have a little fun and breaks a few rules, it's the end of the world and it's up to Mr. Perfect to save it," she said, sarcastically.

Remus knew he should just let her go and run in the other direction. With the full moon just a few nights off, his had more aggression than normal. But with every word she spoke his anger grew. By the time she finished, he was long past logical thoughts. He callously pinned her against the wall. "Fun? Shagging some guy you barely know in a broom closet is what you do for fun these days?" he growled. "Because I thought you were better than that. I didn't think you were just another slut, dying to be just another girl to Stephens. I guess I was wrong."

"What the hell do you care?" Bekka said, ignoring the stabbing her heart was taking. "You made it clear that I wasn't what you wanted, that I was just another thing to regret. So why shouldn't I shag any guy I want?"

"Because you're not that kind of person," Remus snarled.

"Don't tell me what kind of person I am. People change when people play games with their hearts," Bekka shouted.

"Is that what this is all about? Revenge for me breaking your heart? Are you trying to make me jealous? Because guess what… it's working. I hate that we're over. I think about you all the time. And every time I see you and him together, I want to _crucio_ the prick. So if you wanted me jealous, you win."

Bekka attempted to push him away from her, but failed in even budging him. "You're a liar. You don't care. I'm not foolish enough to believe that; I was foolish to believe you ever cared. I won't make that mistake again. Now let me go," she said, doubling her efforts to get free.

Remus held her against the wall even tighter, grabbing her wrists to prevent her from pushing him. "You're wrong. I did care. I was in love with you. Don't ever doubt that. But don't you see, you're better off without me. I'm no good for you," he said; his anger still evident in his voice. "I had to let you go. Every time I see you with Stephens it kills me, because I want you to be with me. Everything insides me is screaming that you should be with me, that you're mine. But for your sake, I ignore it."

Bekka felt the fear starting to sink in as she realized she was trapped and had no way to escape. "Let me go," she demanded, doing her best not to let the fear show as she tried to get her wrists out of his tight grasp. "Jace will come looking for me if I'm not back soon," she lied, knowing full well no one would be looking for her.

Mentioning Jace seemed to make things worse though. Remus's face darkened with fury. "Mine," he growled. He dropped one of her wrists, only to grab her hair and kiss her roughly. She froze, shocked by the fierceness of it.

Before she could even fully process what was happening, a voice interrupted them. "Remus? Bekka?" Sirius asked surprise evident in his voice. Remus quickly stopped kissing Bekka and released her. He took a few steps back. "Did I miss something?" Sirius asked.

Bekka didn't reply just looked at Remus with wide eyes. Remus saw the tears that were threatening to fall. She turned and ran in the other direction, bumping Sirius in the process.

"What the hell just happened?" Sirius asked, concerned now.

Remus sighed sadly, "Just go after her…" Sirius looked at his friend, hesitant to leave him. "Go Sirius, she needs you more than I do." Sirius frowned at him. "Trust me, when you learn what happened, you'll be glad you didn't stick around for me. In fact, you'll probably hate me. I do. She does. Go find her," Remus insisted. Sirius frowned at him once more before leaving in search of Bekka. After he disappeared Remus sank to his knees. He saw the lights flicker off of something and leaned over to pick it up. Remus instantly recognized it as Bekka's bracelet; it must have been knocked off when he threw her against the wall. Remus sat there for what seemed like hours, ashamed of his actions and hating himself more than he ever had before.

* * *

I had this written, and then my computed decided to reboot randomly and I lost the second half. In the original Bekka and Remus agreed to try and make it work again. And then this ending is what ended up typed the second time around. All well, maybe next chapter. :)


	25. Confessions

I know it's take me 2 months to get this up, but school has been super stressful this semester. But here it is, enjoy. :D

* * *

Bekka had made it out of the castle and was running away from it when Sirius caught up to her. "What happened?" he asked, grabbing her arm forcing her to stop.

Bekka twisted out of his grasp. "Leave me alone!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. She started running again and made it as far as the lake before tripping and falling painfully to her knees.

Sirius crouched down next to her. "Bekka, what is going on?" he asked.

"Why do you even care?" Bekka sobbed. "I've been horrible to you."

"Bekka, as much as you deny it, you are hurting. I don't blame you. You just don't have very good coping skills."

"It's killing me, Sirius. Seeing how happy he is without me. People think I'm fine, but I'm dying inside and nobody even knows it."

"Did you ever stop to think he is just as miserable as you are?"

"What are you talking about? I see him smiling. I hear him laughing. He is happy," Bekka said, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, he smiles and laughs. But it's not real. All the Marauders can tell he's just faking it. He misses you," Sirius insisted.

"You're wrong! He doesn't care about me. I was just something for him to regret," Bekka said, looking across the lake.

"Look, I know he said that, but I know he doesn't mean it."

"He hates me," Bekka said sadly.

Sirius gently forced Bekka to look at him. "He doesn't hate you, Bekka. I don't know what is going on in that head of his, but I do know he doesn't hate you."

"You're wrong, Sirius."

"I promise you, I'm going to prove to you I'm right."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said, softly.

"I never do," Sirius said, grinning at her.

Bekka rolled her eyes at him, before laying her head on his shoulder. "I've made a mess of my life haven't I?" she said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"What do you mean?"

"I've been completely wasted. I don't remember the majority of it. Have I even been to class in the past week?"

"No, not that I've seen."

Bekka groaned, falling backwards, staring at the sky and the almost full moon. "I am going to fail. I'll be the only 7th year that has to be here twice."

"You're not going to fail, it's only a week. You'll be fine," Sirius said, leaning back so he too was staring upwards.

"No, I won't. And I've been an absolutely rotten person. Gods, Alex and Sev must hate me now."

"Bekka, stop worrying. They're your friends and they care about you. They aren't going to hate you because of something so small."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Alex was scared to death that the real you weren't coming back."

"How do you know that?"

"Her, Sev, and I have been meeting as much as possible to figure out how to break you and Stephens up. We all wanted our Bekka back."

"What's going on between you two anyways?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent, Sirius Orion Black. I caught you two in a broom closet a week ago. And Sev told me he saw you guys kiss. That's two kisses in one week. I want an explanation now."

Sirius sighed. "I don't know. I don't even like her." Bekka looked at him skeptically. "I don't. She kissed me that first time. I had nothing to do with it."

"Yes, because I'm sure you were in there looking for a broom," Bekka said, sarcastically.

"Actually, we had gone to look for you and Moony. We could hear you guys yelling, but when you guys stopped yelling, we assumed that you two were making up. So when we heard footsteps, we hid, because we didn't want you guys to know we followed you. I said we should head back to our common rooms to find out what exactly was going on with you and him, and then she was kissing me. I don't even know where it came from. Then the other day, she looked scared and alone and I didn't want her to feel alone. And I kissed her. I don't even understand it. It doesn't make sense to me. I hate her. I really do. But I hated even more to see her looking so sad."

Bekka looked at him surprised. "Sirius, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I think you have unknowingly fallen in love with her."

"Did you not hear me just say I hate her?"

"I heard you. And I believe that you believe that's the truth, but I don't think it is."

"Wrong. I'm _the_ Sirius Black. I don't fall in love."

"You might not fall in love with regular girls, but let's face it; Alex isn't like any other girl you've come across. She doesn't fall at your feet, hoping for a chance just to be with you. She's stronger than the dumb bimbos you date. She's different. And that's why you've fallen for her."

"I can't have fallen for her. She's Alex Heart. She hates me. I hate her. End of story," Sirius said, stubbornly.

"Okay, Sirius dear. Whatever you say," Bekka said, smiling.

"Come on, let's head to bed. It's getting late," Sirius said, standing. He reached out a hand to help her up.

"Alright," Bekka said, accepting his hand. The two walked side by side back to the castle. In the entrance hall they paused, "Guess I should talk to Alex and Sev in the morning, huh?"

Sirius nodded. "More importantly, you have to break up with Stephens. He's bad news," he said.

"Geeze, you sound like my mother," she said, smiling.

Sirius grinned at her. "Go to bed, young lady! And I don't want to see you hanging out with that Stephens boy anymore!"

"Yes, mother," Bekka said, mockingly. She gave Sirius a hug and whispered, "Thank you." Before he could reply, she ran off towards the Slytherin Common room.

* * *

Alex was in the Slytherin common room talking to Sev, when she felt the bracelet come alive. "I have to go," she said, interrupting Sev in the middle of his sentence.

"What? Where?" he asked, confused.

"I'll explain later," she said, running off, the magic of the bracelet leading her. Alex turned the corner was surprised to see the magic guiding her to a forlorn looking Remus. "Lupin?" she asked, confused.

Remus looked up in surprise. "Heart? What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure," she said, honestly. "The bracelet hasn't been working the past couple weeks and then just now it became ice cold and led me here."

Remus held Bekka's bracelet out to her. "Extreme intoxication can affect the magic," he said. "Strange that it latched onto my emotions though, it should have only done that with Bekka."

"Why do you even have her bracelet?" Alex asked, taking the bracelet before sitting next to him on the ground. She figured that there must be a reason the magic led her to him.

"I knocked it off and didn't realize it until after she ran off," he said, frowning.

Alex looked at him surprised. "Why would she run off?"

Before Remus realized it, the words were spilling out of his mouth, telling Alex exactly what had happened. "Then Sirius showed up and she ran off. And Sirius followed her. That's when I noticed the bracelet," Remus said. "Merlin's beard, she must hate me now. How can she not? I hate myself."

"It's not your fault though. She has to know that," Alex said.

"How is it not my fault?"

"Lupin, the full moon is just a few nights away. It's perfectly normal to lose control like that. She knows you would never really hurt her."

"I can't blame the full moon just because it's easy to. I have to take responsibility for my actions. Wait… Bekka told you I was a… well you know," Remus said, feeling slightly betrayed.

Alex shook her head. "No," she said quickly. "Bekka didn't say a word to me about it." At Remus's look of disbelief, Alex sighed. "I'm a very curious person. And I was on my own one day and I found the notes you wrote her over the holidays. It was in one of those. And if she finds out I went through her stuff, I will know it was you that told her and I will murder you."

"I won't say anything to her. It's not like she'd listen to me anyways," Remus said, frowning.

"Lupin, she still loves you. I may not have talked to her much lately, but I know she does. And I know what ever happened that night, a week ago, really hurt her. What did happen?" Alex asked.

"I told her she was just a regret," he said, shamefully.

"What?" Alex said, shocked. Of all the things he could have said, that was the last one she expected.

Remus sighed and told her everything that was said. "She was so angry at me and I had realized that I could never truly make her happy. So I thought the best thing would be to let her go. Give her a chance to find someone better. And she seemed happy to go."

"She wasn't really angry. Remember when Black and I fighting got us all kicked out of the library?" Alex asked. Remus smiled sadly at the bittersweet memory and nodded his head. "She seemed perfectly calm, before she blew up. That's how it always is when she's angry. There is always a moment of calmness before the anger. When she goes straight into anger, she's just hiding behind it. You have to realize that."

"Maybe I did realize that, but it was just easier to believe she was angry. And that she doesn't want me. I'm always trying to make it seem like I'm fine and I'm happy. Every time she's around, I fake a smile and force a laugh, just so she doesn't see how hard it is for me to let her go."

"If it's so hard, then stop. Let her know you care for her. Because you're succeeding in making her think you've moved on, and that is what is killing her. She can't move pass you, but you easily got over her."

Remus looked at Alex sadly. "But she has moved on. She's has a new boyfriend. She's always smiling. She's having the time of her life with him. I'm just a distant memory. And I'm better for her that way."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Jace is not moving on. Jace is a distraction; a way to hide from reality. What I'm learning about Bekka is she doesn't cope well with heartbreak."

"Maybe, I don't know. But it's too late now," he said, sadly.

"It's never too late."

"You're wrong. You didn't see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid because of me," Remus said, guilt on his face.

"I know she loves you. And I have just made up my mind to get you two back together," Alex said. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Alex shook her head. "No arguing. You two love each other. And she's my best friend; one of us deserves to be happy."

"What do you mean one of you? Don't you think you both should be happy?" Remus asked.

Alex shrugged. "It would be nice. But I'm a stupid girl in love with a guy that hates me."

"You're not that bad. I have a hard time believing that anyone actually hates you… well except for Sirius."

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner," Alex said, softly.

"Wait… you're in love with Sirius?" Remus asked, shocked. Alex nodded her head, staring at the ground. "As in Sirius Black?"

Alex laughed. "Yeah, it makes absolutely no sense does it? I don't even know when it happened. Over the winter break, I realized I missed fighting with him or mocking him. Then came the girls that threw themselves at him, good gods, I wanted to punch every one of them in the face. It made no sense at all. I hate him, yet I hated these girls even more. And the past month, there were days I woke up hoping he would come talk to Bekka, just so I could fight with him. And how messed up is that?"

Remus nodded his head in agreement. "It's pretty messed up. But maybe you just love fighting with him."

"Yeah, that's what I said at first too. But I kissed him a week ago. And ever since then, he's always on my mind. I hate it. I want to hate him. But I don't. Sure, I say I do. And yeah, I act like I do. But I don't. I want to kiss him again and again. And I want to spend every day for the rest of my life fighting with him."

"You kissed him?" Remus said, even more surprised than when she said she was in love with him.

Alex continued as if she hadn't heard him. "And if by some twist of fate, he and I actually end up together, it will be the most dysfunctional relationship ever. And it's not like I can even tell him any of this, because he'd only mock me. Who can blame him though? I'd mock me too."

Remus didn't disagree with her. "He won't hear it from me," he said.

Alex looked at him in surprise. "You know it never even occurred to me that you might tell him. I was just so tired of holding it all in that I burst. Even Bekka doesn't know and she's my best friend."

"It's okay, I promise Sirius won't know about this conversation."

"Thanks, Lupin," Alex said, standing. "I'm going to head to bed. Tomorrow, I'm going to murder Jace Stephens and get my best friend back. Then I'm going to get you two back together."

Remus stood as well. "If someone is going to murder Stephens it's going to be me. So I'll take care of that part. And you forget about that last part."

"Not gonna happen. I told you, she's my best friend. She's going to be happy. And seeing as how you love her and I know she loves you, you two are getting back together. Deal with it," Alex said, turning and walking away, before Remus could even come up with a response.

* * *

And now we finally know the truth of everything. :D Remus and Bekka possibly getting back together soon? And what is going to happened between Alex and Sirius? Time will only tell. I will try to update the next chapter sooner, but no promises. So just in case: Happy Thanksgiving! :D


	26. Plans

So the fact that this is over 6000 words kind of makes up for the lack of updating... right? I mean this is my longest chapter ever.

* * *

The next morning Sirius was shaken awake. He attempted to dive back under a pillow, but that was taken from him and a bucket of cold water was dumped on him. He yelped loudly. "What was that for?" he asked, grumpily. He looked around to see Peter and James standing by his bed and Remus still asleep in his own bed. "Why didn't you wake him up to?" Sirius complained.

"Because it's you we want to have a conversation with," James said, simply. "Is there anything you'd like to tell Peter and I?"

"Uh, no? Should there be?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Yes! Like the fact that you are dating Bekka behind Remus's back? I mean he already suspected you were in love with her, but come on; don't you think you could have been honest about it? He wouldn't have liked it, but at least his best friend wouldn't be keep secrets from all of us."

"Whoa, back it up a minute!" Sirius said, wide awake now. "Remus thinks I'm in love with her? I'm so not in love with her. And what are you going on about? I'm not dating Bekka, nor have I ever been dating her."

James rolled his eyes. "Sirius, give it up. We know. I just can't believe it's her that you've been sneaking off to go see. Yeah, I know Remus would have been upset about it at first, but at least it wouldn't take getting caught for the truth to come out." Nobody noticed Remus sitting up in his bed listening to the conversation.

"I haven't been sneaking off to see anyone. I've been meeting with Heart and Snape to try and figure out how we could help Bekka. Bekka hasn't been talking to any of us, so again I say I'm not dating her."

"Sirius, someone saw you guys last night. The whole school is talking about "Sirius Black's secret rendezvous" with Bekka last night at the lake. And we know you got back late from your detention last night."

Sirius's eyes widen in understanding. "James… it's just a rumor. I swear I haven't been dating her."

"So you're saying you weren't at the lake with her last night?" James asked skeptically.

"No, I'm saying I'm not dating her. And whatever the rumors are saying they're wrong. I was definitely at the lake with her last night. But on my way back from detention, I saw her and she was upset. She went running by me and I followed her, concerned. We ended up by the lake."

"And why was she upset?" James asked, still not quite ready to believe him.

"Because of me," Remus said, finally speaking. The three boys looked at him, surprised to see him awake. "She definitely hates me now."

"No, she doesn't. She's actually still quite in love with you. She just believes you've moved on. She never did tell me what happened last night, but it helped. She's back to being the same Bekka we all befriended," Sirius said, happily. "You and her need to sit down and talk… and I do mean talk, not yell and fight." Remus glared at his friend, who just grinned back. "Come on, a few weeks ago you were talking about marrying the girl. Just talk to her. Then you guys can kiss and make up and things will be like they should be."

"No," Remus said getting out of bed. As he headed towards the shower he muttered, "Gods, Bekka was right; him and Heart are perfect for each other."

"Oi! Don't you start that crap too!" Sirius yelled after him. "I hate her. We are not perfect for each other!"

"I really don't see how that relationship would work, Remus. I know Bekka says it to drive Padfoot and Heart crazy, but why are you saying it now?" James asked, curiously.

"Because they both have the ridiculous notation that Bekka doesn't completely hate me now. And think that somehow, her and I are getting back together."

"How do you know what Heart thinks?" Sirius asked, surprised.

"I'm taking a shower then going to breakfast with or without you," Remus said, ignoring the question and disappearing into the bathroom.

Sirius glared after him, before turning and looking at James and Peter. "Her and I are sworn enemies, we are so not perfect for each other," he said, sulking.

* * *

Bekka awoke to find her dormitory empty. She checked the time and realized breakfast was almost over. "Crap! Stupid Sirius Black, keeping me out all night," she muttered. She hurriedly got dressed and raced to the Great Hall. It didn't take her long to spot Alex and Sev at the Slytherin table. She headed straight towards them, not realizing the looks from jealous girls that she was receiving. "Good morning, Severus dear," Bekka said, sitting down next to him. "Sorry I'm so late for breakfast, someone didn't wake me," she continued, looking accusingly at Alex.

Alex stared at her shocked. Sev just looked at her unimpressed. "I don't suppose you're going to talk about the last week, are you?" he asked.

Bekka grinned at him with wide eyes. "I have no clue what you are talking about," she said, grabbing a cherry off his plate and tossing it in her mouth.

Alex glared at her. "Oh no, you do not get to get away with acting like this never happened. Sev and Black might have let it work before, but I'm here and that is not okay with me. You do not get to go off the deep end because Lupin broke your heart and then come back dating Sirius Black with absolutely no explanation," Alex ranted.

"Oh, I'm dating Sirius now?" Bekka asked, surprised. As soon as she finished talking and arm appeared around her shoulders and Sirius dropped gracefully into the seat next to her.

"So I hear we're dating now," Sirius said, grinning.

"That's what Alex just told me. How'd that happen?"

"Apparently, someone saw us down by the lake last night."

"In a loving embrace," Sev added.

"Wow," Bekka said, laughing.

Jace Stephens chose that moment to appear, "So I guess the rumors are true, you are cheating on me," he said, acting offended.

"Oh, please, like you weren't cheating on me with Angelina," Bekka said, rolling her eyes. A few seats down Angelina turned bright red, as her friends gasped with shock and disbelief.

Jace shrugged and dropped the act. "All well, guess we're over and done with. It was fun."

"Sure. It's time for me to move on to bigger and better things though," Bekka said, turning her back to him.

Alex looked at the look of disbelief on Jace's face and burst out laughing. "Dear gods, Bekka, I have missed you," Alex said. "Oh, here, I believe this is yours." She pulled out Bekka's bracelet out of her pocket.

"Oh my gods, how in the world did you end up with that? I thought I had lost it," Bekka said, putting it back on.

"A friend found it in the hallway and gave it to me last night," Alex said, shrugging.

"Well I love your friend," Bekka said, gleefully.

"I know you do," Alex said, smiling.

Bekka gave her an odd look, but before she could question Alex's choice of words, Sirius spoke up. "Well, I just came over to see what you thought of the newest rumor. James and Peter wouldn't believe me that it wasn't true. Even after Remus spoke up in my defense they were skeptical," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

Bekka laughed, "Silly little boys." She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Peter sitting across from Remus and James. On James's other side sat Lily. "That's it!" Bekka said loudly, getting weird looks from not only her friends, but other students nearby.

"What's it?" Sirius asked, confused.

"No time to explain!" Bekka said, excitedly. She stood and ran towards the Gryffindor table before the others could question her anymore.

Alex stared after her, shaking her head. Then she looked coldly at Sirius, "You came here to talk to Bekka. Since she's gone, shouldn't you be to? Your ugly face is ruining my appetite."

"Please, my handsome face is the only thing not ugly at this table. Besides, I also wanted to talk to you. Without Bekka around, and who knows when that might happen again."

"But who says I want to talk to you?"

"I'm Sirius Black. Who doesn't want to talk to me? You're lucky I'm choosing to talk to you," Sirius said, grinning.

"Whatever, tell me what you want so you can go away."

"Not here, too many people are listening. But Remus said something this morning that got me thinking."

"And what is that Remus said?" Alex asked, concerned that Remus might have told Sirius what she said last night.

"That Bekka is right when she wrongly says we're perfect for each other. We aren't. I still hate you," Sirius said.

"Good. Because I still hate you. I always will. But I still fail to see why this is important."

"It just is. Meet me in the empty classroom next to Charms in five minutes," Sirius said, running off before Alex could reply.

"I'm not going," Alex said, glaring after him.

"Yes you are," Sev said, laughing. Alex turned her glare on him. "Come on, you know you are. You want to know what the hell he's talking about. So you're going to go, if only to tell him to go to hell."

"I hate you," Alex said, knowing he was right.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, Bekka had squeezed herself between James and Lily. "Hey!" James said, irritated about being separated from Lily.

"Hey," Bekka said, grinning at him as if she didn't know it was an irritated hey. He responded by scowling at her. She quickly turned her head to look at Lily so her hair flicked him in the face. "Please, please, please tell me you don't hate me," she said to Lily.

"Uh… I don't hate you?" Lily said, confused and surprised.

"Good, because I need a super big favor," Bekka said, smiling at her.

"You're going to force yourself between me and my boyfriend and then ask for a favor?" Lily asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep," Bekka laughed. "Wait… boyfriend?"

Lily blushed slightly. "Well, after you convinced him to ask me out a month ago, that date was followed by another and then another and then another and well you get the picture. We became official a few days ago," she said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

Bekka squealed, "I'm so happy for you guys. So how about that favor?"

"You're not even going to apologize for sitting between us, are you?"

"Nope, but I will promise to continuously do it, until you agree to do me this favor," Bekka said, grinning mischievously.

Lily sighed. "What is it?"

"Help me get caught back up after my week of bad judgment," Bekka said, smiling hopefully.

Lily smiled. "Sure, I guess I can do that. But it comes with a Lily Evans lecture on bad choices. And I'm not going to be able to help you in muggle studies. Only one person is going to be able to help you with that," she said.

Bekka glanced at Remus out of the corner of her eye. He was doing his best to ignore her and act like she wasn't there. "I know," she said, softly.

"What happened last night?" Lily asked, curiously.

Bekka gave Lily a huge false grin. "That was nothing. Forget about it," she said. "But anyways when do you want to help me?"

Lily frowned, not fooled, but accepted it and said, "How about we meet in the Library after dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good, thanks Evans," Bekka said, smiling. "Now I'll leave you and your boyfriend alone." Lily sent her a grateful smile as Bekka stood. Bekka returned to the Slytherin table was surprised to see Sev alone. "What happened to Alex?"

Sev shrugged and explained the conversation that had taken place between Alex and Sirius. Bekka groaned, "What in the world is Sirius Black planning?"

Sev shrugged again. "I don't know, I didn't ask."

"You are absolutely no help," Bekka said, frowning.

"I know, but let's go, it's time for potions."

* * *

Alex stomped her way towards the empty classroom, mutter curses all the way. She walked in to find Sirius with a smug look on his face. "I knew you'd come. As much as you hate me, you had to find out why I wanted to talk to you," he said, triumphantly.

Alex glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Well as shocking as it, we agree on something," Sirius said, drawing it out, taking great pleasure in torturing Alex by not explaining immediately.

"That I'm awesome and you're lame?" Alex suggested.

Sirius frowned at her. "You have that backwards, but no. Remus and Bekka need to get back together," he said, before she could make any more guesses.

"Okay, maybe we do agree on something. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a plan but I need your help with it," Sirius said, smiling mischievously.

"What is it and why do you need my help?" Alex asked, suspiciously.

Sirius quickly explained his plan. "You really thing that is going to work?" Alex asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It might. I laid awake all night trying to figure something out. So if you have any other ideas I'm all ears."

Alex thought about it for a moment before shrugging. "I guess we can give it a try. But let's go to class before we're late."

Sirius groaned. "Can we ditch and work on our plan? I hate potions."

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I really don't feel like the rumors of us together starting back up. It is the worse rumor I've ever had spread about me, like I would sink that low."

"Fine, whatever," Sirius said. "And it's me that would have to sink low to be with you."

The two walked to potions bickering and insulting each other. They walked into class a few minutes late. "So nice of you two to join us," Slughorn said, dryly, frowning at them. It was no secret they weren't his favorite students. "Everyone is else partnered up, so you'll two have to be partners."

Alex groaned. "I knew I should have ditched."

Sirius glared at her. "I'm the one that said to ditch. You're the one that said we had to come to class."

"No, I said, I wasn't ditching with you. You could have ditched."

The two argued back and forth as they made their way to the only empty area in the room.

Bekka watched them amused. Sev, sitting next to her, leaned over and whispered "This isn't going to end well."

Bekka shook her head. "I almost feel bad for Lupin and Pettigrew who have to sit behind them."

"Almost?"

Bekka shrugged. "Well, it's going to suck for them, but it's going to be funny as hell for everyone else. How long do you think it'll take?"

"Ten minutes?" Sev suggested.

"Nah, I'm thinking only five," Bekka laughed.

The two returned to working on their potion with grins on their faces. The two worked in silence, working perfectly with one another.

A few minutes passed, when there was a loud explosion. Bekka and Sev looked up to see Sirius and Alex, covered from head to toe in a slimy green looking substance. Remus and Peter were covered as well, although only the front of them had gotten hit.

"Idiot! I told you not that one!" Alex yelled.

"No you told me it was this one!" Sirius yelled back, holding up a bottle.

"No I said it was the one next to that one!" Alex screamed, pointing at a bottle on the counter. "Only a complete retard would get the two mixed up."

Sev and Bekka exchanged looks, aware that neither of the ingredients in question were part of the potion. Alex and Sirius continued to yell at each other, much to the rest of the class's amusement; however, even more amusing was the fact that brightly colored mushrooms were beginning to grow out of them everywhere. They were too busy yelling to notice though.

Bekka glanced at Peter and Remus and saw the mushrooms coming out of them as well, but they had noticed it and neither looked happy about it.

"Shut up!" Remus finally yelled over them. Alex and Sirius fell silent surprised.

"Right, thank you, Mr. Lupin," Slughorn said. He had been trying to talk, but it had gone unheard over the screaming match. "Now I'm not sure what you guys did, but I'm thinking it's best if the four of you head to the Hospital Wing immediately. Everyone else, please carry on." He pulled out his wand and gave it a quick wave and the green goo disappeared.

Alex seemed to finally notice the mushrooms, "I am going to murder you for this, Black." She stormed out of the classroom leaving her stuff behind.

Remus, Peter, and Sirius packed up their things silently. Sirius was tempted to laugh, but decided to hold it back, seeing how angry Remus was about the whole thing. Peter was just in shock about the whole thing. Sirius glanced at Alex's stuff and sighed; he packed that up as well. Once he was done with that that the three boys left, following Alex's footsteps to the Hospital Wing.

Bekka and Sev exchanged looks, snickered, and returned to their own potion. The rest of the day went by uneventful. Alex joined Sev and Bekka at the start of their next class, and spent the rest of the day mumbling about "Stupid Sirius Black." The other two just ignored her mumblings as well as her occasional rants about him.

"You know, she talks about Black more than you talked about Lupin when you were with him; which is pretty astonishing since I didn't think anyone could talk about one person more than that," Sev said, at dinner as Alex started complaining once more about Sirius.

"I didn't talk about him that much," Bekka said, sticking her tongue out at him. "But she definitely talks about Sirius a lot."

Alex scowled at bother of them and said, "Shut up. I don't talk about him that much."

Bekka and Sev laughed. "Denial is the first step, love," Bekka said, grinning. "Anyways, it's time for me to go; I have things to see and people to do." She wave good bye to them and headed towards her dorm, to grab her stuff before meeting Lily.

By the time Bekka reached the library, Lily was already there waiting. Bekka immediately noticed the other girl was upset. "Evans, what's wrong?" she asked.

Lily looked up surprised. "It's nothing. My dorm mate just got some bad news and was really upset. I felt a little bad for leaving her, but I did promise to help you."

"What happened?" Bekka asked, sitting next to her.

Lily bit her lip, unsure whether or not to tell her. "I'm going to tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Dumbledore doesn't want to cause panic and protect us, but the rumors are all true, the ones about You-Know-Who."

"What rumors?" Bekka asked, unaware of what she was talking about.

"He's getting stronger and gaining more followers. Some even believe he has the werewolves on his side, that he kills them if they refuse to join him. He's attacking muggleborns in their own homes. Krystal Day's family was attacked this morning. Her mom and little brother were killed and her dad is at St. Mungo's," Lily whispered.

Bekka stared at her surprised. "I had no idea it had gotten this bad. I guess I've been living in my own bubble."

"Dumbledore does his best to keep us from learning these things, but still things are happening out there and soon, we'll be out there too. Dumbledore might be able to protect us now, but in just a few months he won't be able too. We'll all be at risk of being attacked. They say the only people that are safe are those no good…" Lily trailed off.

"No good what?" Bekka asked, shocked that she hadn't heard any of this.

"Slytherins," Lily finished, guiltily.

"Oh…" Bekka softly said with a frown.

"Please don't take that the wrong way. But your house is filled with the sons and daughters of those who openly support him. I don't mean that they're all bad; it's just that it's kind of assumed they'll join their parents in his ranks. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to accuse you of anything."

Bekka shrugged. "You're probably right. I mean no one in my house seems too worried about being attacked by him. And the majority of them have openly mocked muggleborns. It's not hard to imagine most of them following him. I just never really thought about it before. I mean rumor has it the first thing Malfoy and Lestrange did after leaving here was seek him out. And who's to say that that's just the way things are for the Slytherin house. Maybe I'll even do the same thing…" Bekka said, frowning. "Evans, go be with your friend. I get the feeling she needs you more than I do, right now. We can meet up some other time."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

Bekka nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Powers. If it means anything, I don't think you'll be one of his followers. They're calling themselves Death Eaters, but I don't think that'll you ever be one of them. And I don't want to believe your friends will follow him either."

"By friends, you mean Sev, don't you?" Bekka said, looking at her. Lily nodded her head, a sad look on her face. "He's still in love with you, you know that right?"

"I wish he wasn't," Lily replied, softly.

"I know, but he is. He thinks you hate him."

"I don't. I do miss him; I just can't risk the hurt he caused me again."

"I understand," Bekka said, thinking about her friendship with Regulus. "But I hope you're right, about him and me. I guess time will tell. I'll talk to you later." With that Bekka stood and walked away.

Bekka headed towards the Great Lake thinking about what Lily had just said. She activated the communication part of the bracelet and called out to Alex.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Are you with Sev?"

"Yeah, we're in the common room."

"Grab him and meet me out by the Great Lake."

"Uh… okay. Everything alright?"

"Just come meet me."

By the time, Bekka made it to the lake, Alex and Sev were already there waiting. When Bekka walked up, the two were laughing about something. When they saw her frown though, their laughter quickly faded away.

"What's up? Aren't you supposed to be in the library with Evans?" Alex asked. "Did she stand you up or something?"

Bekka shook her head. "I talked to her. It just got me thinking. We'll going to be out of Hogwarts in a few months."

"Yeah…?" Sev said, wondering what her point was.

"There's a war going on out there. Every one lives in fear, we're safe here at Hogwarts. But what are we going to do after we graduate?"

"Where is this coming from?" Alex asked.

"I was with Evans and she told me the truth. Things are getting worse out there. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is stronger and attacking people in their own homes. And we, as Slytherins, are just expected to follow him. But I don't know that I want to. But if we don't he attacks us and he attacks our families."

"I'm the only one in my family that hasn't already gotten the mark," Alex said, quietly.

"My parents have gotten it too," Sev added.

Bekka sighed, "I have no idea if my parents have it."

"I know you mom does," Alex commented. Bekka looked at her surprised. Alex shrugged, "I saw it over the holidays; she did her best to hide it from all of us."

"Oh… Dad probably has one too," Bekka said, frowning.

"So does that mean we all get one after we leave here?" Alex asked.

"I don't want one. I don't want to have to kill people," Bekka said.

"What other choice do we have?" Sev asked, staring out across the lake.

"We could not go along with our families," Alex suggested.

"Then we would be targets and wouldn't survive for long," Sev pointed out.

The three friends were silent for a while, thinking about the future as a reality for the first time.

"Let's run away," Alex finally suggested. Bekka and Sev looked at her skeptically. "Well he's only terrorizing Britain, so let's go to America."

Sev and Bekka stared at her. "It isn't a bad idea," Bekka finally said.

"It could work," Sev agreed.

"It's not like any of us really have anything to hold us here," Bekka pointed out.

"The three of us would stick together, so we wouldn't be alone," Alex said.

"Let's do it," Bekka said, grinning. "The troublesome trio on the run together."

The three grinned at each other, each imagining the future. "So many adventures waiting for us," Alex said, grinning.

"And so many memories to make," Bekka added.

Sev rolled his eyes. "Well since that we got that figured out, let's changed the subject before you two sound even more Hufflepuff."

"Shut up," Bekka said, shoving Sev lightly.

"Make me," Sev said, smirking.

"Okay," Bekka said, scooping up a handful of dirt, packed it up much she would a snowball, and threw it at him. It hit him in the middle of his face, leaving his face covered in dirt.

He scowled at her. "I know you did not just throw a dirt ball at me," he said.

"Oh, she definitely did, it was something like this," Alex said, proceeding to copy Bekka's actions. Sev attempted to dodge her dirt ball, but only succeeded in having it hit the side of his head layering his ear and hair in dirt.

Soon there was a dirt war between the three of them. Sev was losing the battle, since it was just him against the two girls. "That's it," he growled. He raced over and grabbed Alex and raced towards the lake.

Alex let out a surprise shriek, when she saw where he was heading she shouted, "You wouldn't dare!"

Sev only responded by tossing her into the lake. Bekka stood by a tree watching in amusement, laughing as Alex came up sputtering. "I don't know, why you're laughing, you're next," Sev said, heading towards her.

"Oh no, I have no desire to go swimming right now," she said, grabbing onto the tree.

"Yes, well I had no desire to be covered in dirt either," Sev said, tickling her until she was forced to let go of the tree. Bekka kicked and fought to get free. When she realized that wasn't going to work, she grabbed a hold of Sev.

"If I'm going down, you're going with me," she said, grinning.

"Nope, I don't think so," Sev said, twisting out of her grasp. Before he was could toss her in though, Alex attacked from behind knocking all three of them under the water. They came up sputtering and laughing.

They walked slowly towards the dry land and collapsed on the ground, the water lapping at their feet. They laid there still laughing. Bekka was surprised when Sirius's face appeared above hers.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, pulling a piece of allege out of her hair.

Bekka sat up and noticed that he wasn't alone; Remus and James were standing close by.

"Is there some reason, we're lucky enough to be visited by three Marauders?" Bekka asked, ignoring his question.

"Oh… ummm… James thought Snape was trying to kill you guys," Sirius said.

"What?" James shouted. "It was you that said, 'Hey Prongs, is it just me or does it look like Snape is trying drown Heart and Bekka."

"And just why would I be doing that?" Sev asked, dryly.

Both boys shrugged. "I dunno," Sirius mumbled.

"Imperious curse?" James offered weakly.

"And you guys just came running to save us?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Bekka yes, I was kind of hoping we'd be too late to save you," Sirius said, shrugging. Behind him, Remus wince and look at Alex in sympathy.

"Well there was no one to save since no one was killing anyone," Bekka pointed out.

"So if you could, please remove yourself from my presence, you're ruining my good mood," Alex said, frowning at him.

"Be nice to us, Remus is a prefect and you're out after curfew," James said. "He could take away house points."

"He would also have to take points away from you as well then," Bekka pointed out, laughing.

"Well that's some logic I didn't think of," he said.

"There's a lot of logic you don't think of," Remus pointed out, causing everyone else to laugh and James to scowl. "Now, everyone to bed, before I do start taking house points," he threatened.

Sirius stared at him in mock horror. "You wouldn't!"

"Bed. Now. Everyone!" Remus said, pointing towards the castle.

The other students grumbled, but grudgingly headed towards their respective dorms. Alex and Sirius fell behind their friends, whispering to each other.

"They kept looking at each other," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but they never looked at each other the same time."

"I know, but maybe we don't have to do anything. Maybe they'll get back together on your own."

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Yeah right, they won't even talk to work on their project. There is no way they will get back together without help."

Sirius sighed. "Alright, so tomorrow at lunch?"

"No way, they're way too stubborn. It will take longer than that. Then they would murder us slowly and painfully for making them miss class."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Good point. Tomorrow after classes are done?"

Alex nodded. "Alright, let's hope it works."

"Oi, Padfoot hurry up!" James yelled back, realizing the two had fallen behind.

"Let them walk together, James," Bekka said. "Maybe they're confessing their love for each other."

"Eww…." Sirius said, jogging to catch up to them. "That will never happen."

"Seriously, Bekka, you have got to stop saying that," Alex said, catching up to them as well.

"Never!" Bekka said, sticking her tongue out and laughing. They were all standing in the Entrance Hall now.

Alex scowled. "Let's go to bed. I'm tired of being around these Gryffindor losers."

"Alright, alright," Bekka said, still grinning. "Good night, boys."

"Night, Bekka, dear," Sirius said, giving her a hug.

"Dear?" Bekka asked, surprised.

Sirius shrugged. "Well rumor has it, we are dating."

"You're silly," she said, giving him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Good night, fake boyfriend. Come on, Alex, Sev, it's time for bed." She started heading down the hallway without another word to the Gryffindors. Sev followed her quietly.

Alex looked at Sirius. "I hate you."

"I hate you too. Now good night," he replied.

"Night," Alex replied before following Bekka and Sev.

"Bekka, can I ask you something?" Sev asked, once they were out of ear shot of the Gryffindors.

"Of course," Bekka said, as Alex caught up to them.

"What's going on between you and Black?"

"Me and Sirius? Nothing. Why do you ask?"

Sev shrugged, "You two just seem closer than is normal for people that are just friends. And you both seem to be okay with the rumor of you guys dating."

"He really is just a friend, Sev. And it's pointless to get upset about rumors. Besides, he's Alex's man," Bekka said, grinning.

"I hate you, Bekka dear," Alex said, scowling at her.

"Come on, you know you two love each other. I don't know why you two waste the breath denying it."

"I mean look at the way you two fell back to whisper secretly to each other. I'm starting to think you two are dating behind everyone's back. I mean I did see you guys kiss not too long ago," Sev added.

"No, you saw him kiss me for some crazy reason," Alex said, glaring at him now.

"What about when I caught you in the broom closet with him?' Bekka asked.

"That was entirely your fault. And we are so not continuing this conversation. Good night," Alex said, sending them one last glare and storming into the dorm before either of them could respond.

"Think we should stop teasing her about it?" Sev asked. "She looked ready to hex us into the next century just now."

"Except I don't think it's a joke anymore. I really think they have feelings for each other but neither one wants to admit it," Bekka said, softly.

Sev looked at her surprised, "Why do you think that?"

Bekka shrugged. "Just a feeling I have. But it's late. I'll see you in the morning," she said, giving him a kiss on the check as well.

"Night, sweet dreams," Sev replied. The two parted way going into their own beds.

* * *

The next day went by quickly and was rather uneventful for all the seventh years. As their classes finished for the day, Alex said, "Hey Beks, can I talk to you about something real quick."

"Of course, what's up?" Bekka said.

"Actually, I have a surprise for you," Alex said, grinning.

"What is it?" Bekka asked.

"You'll see. Follow me," Alex said, leading the way through the corridors.

"Aaaaalex, tell me what it is," Bekka pleaded.

"Nope," Alex said, cheerfully.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease."

"Okay... fine… you win. It's a… surprise!" Alex said, laughing.

"I hate you," Bekka said, scowling.

"Calm down, its right through this door," Alex laughed. Bekka started to reach for the door handle, but Alex smacked her hand. "Close your eyes, no peeking." Bekka sighed, but did as she was told. She heard the door open and Alex said, "Okay, walk ten steps and then open your eyes."

Bekka hurried forward, about six steps in she heard the door slam behind her. She quickly turned back around and tried to open the door again. It wouldn't budge. "Alex, what are you doing? Let me out of here!"

"Nope, turn around and see your surprise!" Alex yelled through the door.

Bekka slowly turned around. She was shocked to see Remus sitting there tied to a chair, his wand sitting just out of his reach, struggling against the ropes. She turned back around to yell at the door. "What is the meaning of this, Alex?"

"We aren't letting you guys out until you two talk," she replied.

"We? Who is we?" Bekka yelled.

"Hi, dear!" Sirius's voice came through the door.

"I'm going to murder you both!"

"You know you love us!" Alex replied.

"Oh, also, you might want to take the silencing charm off of Remus," Sirius added.

Bekka glared at the door, knowing that it would do no good to stand there and argue with them. Bekka began to cast spell at the door, but none of them did any good. After about 10 minutes, she sighed and gave up and turned back around to face Remus, who was still trying to maneuver out of his ropes. She opened her mouth to talk but quickly closed it, before any sound came out. She sent a dirty look back over her shoulder at the door, where she knew Sirius and Alex were listening and quickly cast a sound proofing spell. "Ha, as if I'm going to let them listen in," she smirked. She turned her attention back to Remus. "I suppose you want out of those ropes. And your voice back," she said.

Remus gave her a look that said, "Duh." Bekka waved her wand and the ropes disappeared. Bekka opened her mouth to say something, however never got anything out since Remus was there kissing her. It wasn't the rough, possessive kiss for a few nights before, but it was a gentle, passionate kiss. Bekka didn't try and fight him this time, just melted into the kiss and the two just let everything disappear for that moment.

* * *

Ta-da! Lot's of things happened in that chapter. :) So originally I had it planned to end with 27 chapters, but I also had them getting back together 2 chapters ago. Anyways, lots of things still to happen, so probably more than 2 chapters left. lol. I feel like this chapter was a little random at some points, but I hope you liked it. So go leave a review... please? It really does help me update quicker. :)

Hope ya'll are having a wonderful 2013! :)


	27. Waiting

Alex and Sirius sat in the hallway, leaning against the door. "They've been in there for 2 hours," Alex groaned, breaking the silence that had grown between the two.

"And they haven't said a single word," Sirius said.

"I knew they were stubborn but this is ridiculous," Alex added.

Sirius nodded in agreement. The two of them fell back into silence. A few more minutes had passed before the same though occurred to both of them. "They cast an Imperturbable Charm so we can't hear them," they said in unison.

"What's the spell for checking that?" Sirius asked.

"Don't you just have to throw something at the door?"

"Oh yeah! Quick, give me your shoe!"

"You are not throwing my shoe!" Alex yelled.

"Ok…" Sirius said, slowly. He acted like he was going to remove his shoe, but quickly changed direction and yanked off her shoe instead.

Alex tried to stop him, but failed. "I hate you," she said, glaring.

"Yes, and I hate you. It's what makes the world go round," Sirius said, cheerfully. He threw her shoe and they watched it bounce away from the door, not hitting it.

"Damn it, they did," Sirius said, frowning.

Alex picked up her shoe and inspected it for damage. She wiped a piece of invisible dust and put it back on. "Now what?" she asked, still irritated about the shoe thing.

Sirius shrugged. "Well at least that means they're probably talking," he pointed out.

"Or shagging," Alex added.

Sirius thought about it before nodding. "Still either way it should be a good thing."

"Right, so I guess we just wait until they let us know they want out," Alex said, sitting down against the door.

"Great, more waiting," Sirius said, sitting next to her.

The two let the silence fall over them once more, each lost in their own thoughts. About an hour had passed when Alex laid her head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius looked over at her in surprised and found her fast asleep, unaware of her actions. He sighed and rolled his eyes but didn't wake her. Eventually, he too fell asleep, his head on top hers.

The two were startled awake by a pounding on the door. "Alexandria Heart! I swear to god if you don't open this door right now, you better hope I die in here! Black, you better open this door now!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Or what?" he replied.

"Or you'll be visiting me in Azkaban after going to his funeral, because I swear to god I'm about to Avada Kedavra this prick!"

Alex looked at Sirius in surprise. "You don't think she'd really…" Alex said, quietly.

Before Sirius could reply, Remus shouted, "Ha! It'd be me in Azkaban, and her dead!"

"Oh, please, you'd be dead before you could even think to protect yourself."

"Oh really? _Locomotor Mortis!" _Remus shouted.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Bekka yelled at the same time.

Alex and Sirius stared at each other with wide eyes, both temporary frozen by shock, listening to their friends throw curses at each other. Alex shook her head to dispel the shock and raced to unlock the door. She threw open the door and shouted, "Enough!"

Bekka glared at her. "Took you long enough," she said, coldly, before storming passed her and disappearing around a corner. Sirius and Alex stood side by side staring into the room. Everything was in shambles; desks flipped over, chairs broken, one desk was even smoking. In the middle of it was a scowling Remus. He shoved through the two and walked away without a single word to either of them.

Alex looked at Sirius, "Genius idea! Put them in a room together! Gods, I can't stand you!" She turned and went to look for Bekka.

* * *

Bekka was in the Slytherin Common Room pacing back and forth, fuming. "She's dead to me!" she said to a sleepy looking Sev. "Dead!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting? She was just trying to help."

"Help? Because locking me in a room with him was so helpful! No! She's dead to me! Black is dead to me!"

Alex walked into the common room at that moment. "Hey Bekka," she said, slowly, unsure of the response she'd get.

Bekka completely ignore the fact that Alex was even there, let alone that she had said something. "I'm going to go get food, since I missed dinner. I'll be back later, Sev," Bekka said, turning and walking by Alex as if she wasn't there.

"Bekka!" Alex called after her, but got no response. She started to follow, but Sev stopped her.

"Don't," he said, softly. "It won't do any good. She says you're dead to her."

Alex sighed and sat down on the couch next to Sev. "Why are you even up? It's like 3 in the morning."

Sev glowered at her. "I was comfortable in bed, fast asleep, when Bekka comes storming in my room, drags me out of bed, and starts ranting and raving about what a jerk Lupin is. And then starts yelling at me like I knew what you did."

Alex looked at him guiltily. "Sorry…" she said, weakly.

"It's okay. Let's just go to sleep. Maybe she'll be fine in the morning."

Alex nodded her head. "Night, Sev."

Meanwhile James and Lily were alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, snogging, when Remus came thundering in. The two jumped apart, surprised. "Moony, mate, where have you been? You missed dinner," James said.

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed. Thanks for that," Remus snapped.

"What happened?" Lily asked, softly.

"Ask your boyfriend, I'm sure he knows."

Lily looked at James quizzically. He shrugged in response. "Moony, mate, I really have no idea what is going on. Honest," he said.

"What happen was stupid Sirius Black thought it would be a good idea to lock me and Powers in the same room together."

"Why did he do that?"

"Because he had the ridiculous notion that her and I would get back together that way. No instead we end up almost killing each other. Also, I have no idea what happened in the classroom down the hall from Transfiguration," Remus said.

James and Lily exchanged looks. "Remus, what happened in the classroom down the hall from Transfiguration?"

"No idea, there's just a bunch of broken chairs, burned desks, stuff like that," Remus said, shrugging.

"What in the world, Remus? You are supposed to be the one Marauder that doesn't destroy school property," Lily said, shocked.

"She thought she'd be able to best me in a battle, I had to prove her wrong," Remus shrugged.

"Oh Remus…" Lily said, sadly, shaking her head.

Sirius came running in at that moment. "Remus, what happened between you two?" he asked, as soon as he saw Remus, not even noticing Lily and James.

Remus scowled at him. "Don't talk to me," he said, coldly. Sirius looked at him surprised. Remus walked by him and towards the common room door again.

"Where are you going at 3 in the morning?" James shouted after him.

"Someplace where he's not," Remus replied, disappearing out the door.

He headed directly to the kitchens. As he turned the last corner, Bekka was tickling the pear. He quietly jogged the last couple steps to sneak up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Hey gorgeous, come here often."

"Well you know, I got locked in a classroom and missed dinner, so I'd figured I'd come get some food," Bekka said, laughing.

"Well isn't that strange! I was locked in a classroom and missed dinner!" Remus said, joining in the laughter.

Bekka turned around in his arms and kissed him, softly. "Well I guess fate is telling us that we should have dinner together then."

"That is a marvelous idea!" Remus said, letting her go. He reached around her and pushed the door open. "Milady, your dinner awaits."

"Thank you, kind sir," Bekka said, smiling. The two placed their requests with the house elves and sat down side by side at the table. Remus wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she laid her head against him. "I missed us," Bekka said, quietly.

"Me too," Remus replied. "Let's not fight again."

"Agreed."

* * *

So it's considerably shorter than the last chapter, and possibly more confusing, but all will be explained next chapter. :) Enjoy!


End file.
